Be my Prince!
by Vesania Licantropia
Summary: Basado en el extra de Koisuru Boukun "Haikaburi Hime". Mientras el príncipe sigue incesante en la búsqueda de su amada, la pequeña Kanako enferma gravemente, por lo que Souichi toma una drástica decisión por el bienestar de ella ¿Irá a ver al príncipe? ¿Podrá decirle la verdad? Espero les guste :)
1. Soluciones

**Be my prince**

 _ **Fanfic de Koisuru Boukun, basado en el extra "Haikaburi Hime"**_

 _ **Capítulo 1: Soluciones**_

Desde aquel inolvidable encuentro, ya ha pasado un mes. No importa por donde buscara o a quién preguntara, encontrar a su hermosa "princesa" se había vuelto una tarea imposible, era casi como un fantasma. El enorme moretón que "ella" dejó en la cara del príncipe Tetsuhiro comenzaba a desvanecerse y lo único que se les ocurrió hacer para preservarla fue hacer un dibujo de aquella huella ¡Vaya que la dama tenía unos enormes pies! Decía la corte real.

A las afueras del castillo, en una pobre y pequeña villa se encontraba Haikaburi, un joven de fuerte carácter, apodado así por sus vecinos, ya que su gran ira podía hacerlo echar cenizas de la estufa sobre sus cabezas. No obstante, su verdadero nombre era Souichi Tatsumi, el cual vivía junto a su pequeña hermana Kanako en un distrito cerca al mercado. Hace más o menos un mes antes, Souichi había asistido contra su voluntad al baile realizado por el príncipe Tetsuhiro para buscar a Kanako y ya que el evento era exclusivamente para mujeres, tuvo que llegar vestido como una hermosa damisela para poder entrar, cortesía de un extraño mago llamado Isogai. Desde aquel día, se la ha pasado fastidiado por los muchos carteles de su pie alrededor del reino, ya que ese "pervertido bastardo" le ha estado buscando sin descanso, contando además con los insistentes comentarios de Kanako, quien parecía muy animada con lo acontecido _"Nii-san ¿No sería ideal que te casaras con el príncipe? ¡Seguro podríamos comer muchas cosas deliciosas en el castillo!"_ decía la pequeña. Simple y sencillamente una tortura.

Souichi tenía una gran pasión por la química, por lo que creaba increíbles fragancias naturales con hojas y raíces que cultivaba, trataba y destilaba él mismo desde su humilde casa. No obstante, las vendía a bajo precio en el mercado porque en un pueblo como ese, no podían ofrecerle mucho dinero. De esta manera, el joven podía apoyar a su pequeña hermana.

Todo iba como de costumbre, hasta ese angustiante día. Kanako despertó de la cama con una fiebre muy alta y el cuerpo débil, apenas si se podía mover para comer algo. Souichi estaba muy preocupado por lo que llamó al único doctor que podía encontrar en la ciudad.

-Bueno, esperemos que le baje la fiebre. Sin embargo, tiene una especie virus y necesita una medicina especial que yo no tengo - dijo el Doctor, guardando sus cosas

-¿Cómo que "una especie de virus"? ¿Acaso no está seguro de lo que tiene? ¿Qué clase de inútil es usted? – Respondió Souichi en un tono iracundo – Además, usted es el médico ¿No debería poder conseguir la dichosa medicina?

-Podría conseguirla…pero le va a costar, sabes que la pasamos mal en este pequeño rincón del mundo ¿verdad? - respondió el doctor.

-Solo desea aprovecharse de nuestra situación, ¡Maldito viejo! – después de estas palabras, Souichi "invitó" al médico a salir. Sin embargo, antes de irse, este le dijo que si conseguía el dinero lo atendería sin demora.

Aquella noche fue un infierno, la fiebre no cedía. El joven de hermoso cabello rubio dio gracias a la sra. Matsuda quien lo estaba ayudando a cuidar a la pobre Kanako, pero la preocupación se hacía cada vez mayor conforme pasaban las horas. Al día siguiente, la fiebre cedió gracias a las hierbas medicinales que prepararon, pero no era suficiente para acallar la enfermedad. El poco dinero que Souichi conseguía en un día no alcanzaba para cubrir los gastos de tan cara medicina. Después de reflexionar un poco, Souichi tuvo una idea desesperada…no habría otra salida para estos casos, necesitaba actuar con rapidez.

 _Tomaré mi caballo lo más rápido para dirigirme al castillo. Le diré al príncipe que tengo noticias sobre su dichosa princesa y no le daré la información hasta que me dé el dinero para las medicinas de Kanako. No importa lo que pase conmigo después, lo único importante ahora es su salud._

Apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar, corrió rápidamente en dirección al castillo. Un rato después, se encontraba en la puerta del castillo frente a dos enormes guardias armados.

-Oigan, déjenme pasar, tengo una audiencia con el príncipe ese – dijo Souichi, bastante presuntuoso.

\- Jajajaja…no me hagas reír campesino – se mofó uno de los guardias- Vestido con esos harapos no conseguirás engañarnos, así que regresa por donde viniste, infeliz.

\- ¿A quién le dijiste infeliz? No te tengo miedo, así que déjame pasar de una buena vez sino quieres que te rompa la cara a patadas. – Respondió prepotente – Tengo información que solo es requerida para los oídos del príncipe. Es sobre su princesa.

Al escucharlo, los guardias lo miraron con curiosidad. Llevaban un mes sin encontrar a la supuesta ¿princesa? Y ni siquiera sabían cómo lucía ella.

-¿En serio? ¿Y por qué deberíamos de creerte? – respondió el otro guardia, con seriedad.

\- El príncipe se muere por tener noticias de su chica ¿verdad? ¿Qué uno de ustedes se lo dijera no sería acaso beneficioso para su puesto? – respondió Souichi demostrando astucia y desafío. Sin embargo, en el fondo le había dado una increíble vergüenza decir algo como eso, ya que "la chica del príncipe" se trataba de él mismo.

Luego de pensarlo un poco, los guardias resolvieron dejarlo pasar. Pero antes de atravesar la puerta, apareció el Consejero Real frente a ellos. Era un hombre de rostro muy serio y porte regio, sin duda todo un aristócrata.

-Ustedes dos ¿A dónde pretenden llevar a este campesino? – preguntó con rostro adusto.

-Señor Kunihiro, este hombre asegura tener información sobre la dama que tanto anhela el príncipe. – Souichi se sonroja al escuchar esto. Los guardias continuaron hablando – Dice que es solamente para los oídos de su majestad.

\- Mmm…muy bien, en ese caso, me lo puede decir directamente a mí, soy el consejero y mensajero de su majestad. Adelante, habla campesino. – Ordenó Kunihiro.

\- No, no lo haré, no puedo…este trato es exclusivamente con el príncipe y no hablaré con nadie a menos que sea él quien me escuche – respondió Souichi, sudando frio.

\- En ese caso, me parece que solamente estas farfullando. Al igual que tú, muchos charlatanes han venido aquí a ofrecer a sus hijas en matrimonio, diciendo que es la dama a la que buscamos, por lo que no me sorprende que seas uno más de aquellos ilusos. Llévenselo.

Dicho esto, arrastraron a Souichi hasta la salida, no sin que antes este les diera pelea, con la esperanza de quedarse. A pesar de ello, la fuerza y las armas de los guardias pudieron contra él y fue expulsado del castillo. Derrotado y enojado, regresó a donde se encontraba su caballo para emprender el viaje de regreso. El tiempo pasaba rápido y era evidente que entrar estaba lejos de sus fuerzas.

Poco después y saliendo de una audiencia con los nobles de la ciudad, el príncipe Tetsuhiro se encontró con Kunihiro, su consejero real.

-Me pareció escuchar unos ruidos hace unos momentos ¿Ocurrió alguna novedad? – preguntó preocupado

\- Sí, su majestad. Vino otro de esos sujetos extraños, diciendo que tenía información crucial sobre el paradero de la dama que busca, pero lo echamos inmediatamente. – respondió. Esta respuesta intrigó mucho al príncipe – Supuestamente, la información era únicamente para usted.

\- ¿¡Ehmm!? Creo que aún si era un charlatán, hubiera sido más prudente que me avisaran ¿no crees? – Respondió el príncipe, ansioso - ¿Cómo era ese hombre?

\- Bueno, tenía el ceño fruncido, maleducado, de muy mal carácter. Alto, con cabellos largos y rubios. – al escuchar esto, el príncipe Tetsuhiro se queda pasmado.

-¡CABELLOS LARGOS Y RUBIOS! ¡ES POSIBLE QUE SEA ALGÚN FAMILIAR SUYO! Ella tenía una hermosa cabellera rubia clara y mucha fuerza física. Realmente una señorita de fuertes principios. ¿Dónde se fue aquel hombre? ¡Necesito ir tras él!

\- Pero…su majestad, eso no sería lo más prudente…vi que montó un caballo y se fue hacia el norte, tal vez es de uno de ellos pequeños poblados que están no muy lejos de aquí. – respondió Kunihiro con nerviosismo, al ver que el príncipe estaba decidido a ir tras aquel extraño.

\- Tomaré mi caballo e iré enseguida. Por favor, no dejes que nadie vaya tras de mí, necesito encontrarlo por mí mismo o podría pensar que lo están persiguiendo. – Exclamó Tetsuhiro.

\- De acuerdo, como ordene. Pero si no quiere ser inmediatamente reconocido, le recomiendo que cambie sus ropas y se camufle entre las multitudes, intente pasar desapercibido. - Respondió Kunihiro.

Luego de ponerse unas sencillas ropas de civil, Tetsuhiro fue rápidamente a caballo rumbo al norte, preguntando a los pobladores de los alrededores. Señalaron que el rubio partió hacia el primer pequeño pueblo que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad principal.

Realmente el joven de cabellos azulados y enormes ojos verdes no podía pasar desapercibido entre la gente, era realmente un hombre hermoso. No obstante, ninguna persona lograría adivinar que era el príncipe con aquellas fachas. Pensó que ahora la mejor opción sería buscar al campesino en la plaza, las calles y el mercado. Un hombre alto y de largo cabello y rubio no sería tan difícil de encontrar en un pueblo tan pequeñito como ese. Decidió empezar por la plaza principal, preguntando al tabernero del pueblo si entre sus clientes se encontraba alguien con esa descripción.

-¿Con que largo cabello rubio y mal carácter, eh? Jajaja, esa es la persona más sencilla de encontrar por estos lugares. – Respondió el tabernero, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro – Ese que estás buscando es Haikaburi, todos le decimos así por su horrible carácter, es más bien como un dragón que siempre está echando fuego.

\- ¿Y sabes dónde podría encontrarlo? – preguntó el príncipe, con muchas ansias.

\- Claro. Se llama Souichi Tatsumi y es algo así como un ¿alquimista? Fabrica perfumes y los vende en el mercado, te será muy fácil ubicarlo. Pero dime ¿por qué un chico lindo como tu querría buscar a alguien como él? – preguntó intrigado.

\- Es para algo que determinará mi felicidad futura – respondió Tetsuhiro con una mirada fulminante - Estoy seguro que solo él podrá resolver el misterio. Muchas gracias por la información, no lo olvidaré, pero ahora debo irme. Dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Mi nombre es Hiroto y soy el tabernero de este pequeño pueblo. Cuando quieras, puedes regresar para tomar algo. – respondió Hiroto con una enorme sonrisa. – No olvides tener cuidado con ese tipo ¡O te golpeará tan fuerte que no recordarás ni tu nombre!

Saliendo a gran velocidad, Tetsuhiro se dirige hasta el mercado…y lo ve. La sola imagen de aquel hombre, lejos de ser monstruosa, era realmente encantadora. Delgado, de hermosa cabellera al viento y un porte sin igual…además de esa adorablemente pequeña cintura. El príncipe pensó que era la imagen viva de la perfección, por un momento se olvidó de todo…pero no, recordó cual era el objetivo de ese viaje ¡Su amada princesa! Y sus sentimientos no eran tan débiles como para distraerse con la primera belleza que encontrase. Sin poder dudarlo más, intento acercarse con sigilo fingiendo ver los puestos aledaños, pudiendo percibir el delicioso aroma a perfume que emanaba de él y sus alrededores. Souichi se encontraba conversando con una mujer de mediana edad y ambos tenían un rostro muy preocupado, por lo que abrió bien los oídos para escuchar su conversación…tal vez así hallaría la forma de acercarse más…

\- No sé qué más puedo hacer Matsuda-san…no veo de qué manera conseguir ese dinero para curar a Kanako-chan, debemos seguir trabajando pero no sabemos cuánto más le puede afectar. Maldito doctor, ojalá contraiga un virus mortal que lo acabe lentamente por ser tan tacaño…

\- No desees el mal, Souichi-kun – respondió la amable señora – Lo que necesitamos ahora es hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo para poder venderlo todo y conseguir el dinero que necesitamos.

\- Usted déjemelo a mi Matsuda-san, nadie excepto yo es responsable por la salud y seguridad de mi hermana. ¡Tendré el dinero aunque tenga que matar a golpes a cada persona en este pueblo! – respondió enérgico el rubio, ante la preocupante mirada de Matsuda. Todo esto atrajo completamente la atención del joven príncipe.

 _\- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Este hombre tiene una hermana y tiene que ser ELLA!_ – Dijo para sí mismo - _Y además ¡Esta enferma y parece grave! ¿Qué hago? …realmente se nota que es muy rudo…creo que no me será tan simple acercarme a ella sin ganarme la confianza de su hermano primero, no puedo simplemente darle dinero o decir quién soy…rayos…piensa rápido…_

Sin reflexionarlo más, Tetsuhiro reaccionó preguntando lo primero que se le vino en mente

-¡Tatsumi-san! ¡Mi nombre es…Morinaga! ¡Sí! Y…realmente los aromas que vienen de aquí son increíbles …me gustaría saber si puedo ser su aprendiz ¡Puedo ser de mucha ayuda! – dijo enérgicamente y en posición firme, buscando llamar la atención de aquel hombre. No obstante, Souichi solo optó por levantar una ceja y mirarlo sin mucho interés.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Aprendiz? Lo siento, yo no entreno novatos y tampoco necesito ninguna ayuda – respondió sin prestarle más atención. No obstante, el peliazul insistió.

\- ¡Por favor! Real…realmente quisiera aprender cómo lo haces, juro que no seré un estorbo – continuó Tetsuhiro

\- ¡Basta! ¡Estoy muy ocupado! Hazme el favor de irte a otra parte porque tengo mucho que hacer – respondió con molestia. El príncipe no sabía que más decir para continuar…hasta que tuvo una idea.

\- Te propongo algo. Yo venderé todos los perfumes que tienes aquí al triple del precio – señaló una de las cajas que tenía al lado - y a cambio, me enseñarás más de tu profesión ¿Qué opinas? Se perfectamente que puedo hacerlo.

Souichi lo miró perplejo e incrédulo tras esta declaración, pero antes de mandarlo a volar, Matsuda-san interfirió en la conversación

\- Parece un joven de corazón muy noble, me da un buen presentimiento, Souichi-kun ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad? A lo mejor él puede ir ayudándote mientras yo cuido de Kanako-chan. Recuerda que el tiempo es apremiante y necesitamos el dinero cuanto antes para curarla. Creo que necesitamos una mano.

Es demasiado difícil confiar en un extraño que aparece de la nada. Sin embargo, ese tipo tenía algo diferente…no pareciera que fuera un ladrón o un estafador, incluso hasta tenía un aire familiar, como si lo hubiera visto en otra ocasión. Por la tia Matsuda y porque realmente necesitaba ese dinero para su hermana, decidió aceptar su ayuda.

 _Kanako…_ -pensó Morinaga - _¿Entonces ella será la dama que busco? ¡Seguro que sí! ¡Debo llegar a ella a como dé lugar!_

\- No se arrepentirá de haberme nombrado como su asistente, Tatsumi-senpai – comentó Tetsuhiro con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Senpai? ¿A qué rayos viene eso? – preguntó Souichi

\- Usted es mi superior después de todo, así que considero lo más adecuado llamarlo de esa forma

\- Haz lo que quieras… - replicó, apático.

Sin pensarlo mucho más, el príncipe (que se presentó ante Souichi con el apellido de "Morinaga") y "Senpai" emprendieron su camino.

 ** _Este es mi primer fanfic de Koisuru Boukun y lo continuaré muy pronto. Espero no decepcionarles. Les agradecería muchísimo un comentario si les es posible. La imagen de portada de este fic pertenece a Natsylove ¡Apoyen su arte, búsquenla en Facebook!_**

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer_**


	2. Aprendiz

**Be my prince**

 _ **Fanfic de Koisuru Boukun, basado en el extra "Haikaburi Hime"**_

 _ **Capítulo 2: Aprendiz**_

Estaban frente a una de las pocas mansiones ricas de aquel pueblo tan pequeño, pertenecientes por supuesto a nobles de privilegio que poseían tierras y ganado por todos los alrededores, además de ser invitados a los banquetes del palacio. Generalmente no se mesclaban con los campesinos y pobladores de allí, por lo que casi eran inexistente para ellos. Para Souichi, era total y definitivamente imposible que gente de ese calibre le compre a un pobre creador de perfumes como él. Sin embargo su nuevo aprendiz parecía completamente confiado de ser recibido en aquel lujoso lugar. Este chico realmente no está bien de la cabeza, pensó.

\- ¿Seguro de lo que estás haciendo? Aquí solo te llevarás un portazo en la cara. Vayamos al centro, allí podríamos tener suerte. – comentó Souichi, caminando en dirección opuesta. – Date prisa…este… ¿Cómo te llamabas?

\- Morinaga

\- Ah! Claro…Morinaga. Apresúrate, estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso

Sin embargo, su joven asistente se acercó a tocar el enorme portón delante de él. Souichi se quedó mirándolo sorprendido, sin acercarse.

 _¡Este chico no escucha lo que se le dice!_ – pensó ofuscado.

Frente al príncipe, un viejo sirviente abrió la puerta y miró al joven de pies a cabeza, sin prestarle demasiada atención.

\- Muy buenas tardes, busco al Vizconde Fukushima ¿Se encuentra él en casa? – preguntó Tetsuhiro

\- Bueno si está, pero no sé si pueda atenderle, es un hombre ocupado. –respondió el sirviente, con algo de indiferencia.

\- Dígale que es por un asunto oficial de su majestad, soy un mensajero. – replicó.

El sirviente, aún dudoso, regresó a preguntar si su amo estaba disponible. Poco rato después, un anciano de vestir elegante lo recibió en la puerta.

\- ¿Cuál es el mensaje que vienes a traerme, muchacho? Ciertamente no pareces mensajero.

\- Realmente no lo soy milord y me disculpo por ello. Solo le pido que por favor, me compre esta caja de perfumes que tengo entre mis manos. Son realmente deliciosos y muy finos, hechos con mucho esfuerzo. - pidió Tetsuhiro, sin perder la sonrisa.

\- Muchacho…realmente no estoy para que me jueguen este tipo de bromas. Acabas de engañarme para que te reciba y encima me quieres vender estas botellas llenas de quién sabe qué. Vete, estoy ocupado…

Apenas iba a cerrar la puerta, cuando Tetsuhiro lo detiene en el acto.

\- Antes de negarse a mi petición, mire esto y piénselo dos veces. – El joven de cabellos azules extendió su mano y mostró al Vizconde una joya que lo dejó boquiabierto. Era el sello del palacio real, otorgado únicamente a los nobles de sangre y del más alto abolengo. Luego de verlo con mayor atención, se dio cuenta de con quién estaba hablando.

\- Claro que sí su majestad, por supuesto que le haré los favores que usted me pida. – Hizo una reverencia – Dígame ¿Estaría bien si le doy 50 monedas de oro?

\- Muchas gracias, eso realmente será suficiente, no olvidaré el favor que está haciendo para mí. Úselos por favor, no se arrepentirá. – comentó, haciendo una pequeña reverencia - Como última petición, guarde este encuentro en secreto ¿De acuerdo? – replicó Tetsuhiro

\- Sí, por supuesto que sí, su majestad. No diré ni una sola palabra de su presencia. – respondió el Vizconde con mucho respeto y algo sorprendido, pero sin cuestionar su decisión.

Como si nada hubiera pasado, el aprendiz regresó hacia su Senpai con las manos completamente vacías, frente a la cómica expresión de sorpresa de éste. Sin creer en lo que acababa de ver, Souichi solo atinó a decir…

\- Qué… ¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¿Lo amenazaste? ¿Tienes algún arma escondida por ahí? – preguntó, mirándolo con preocupación.

\- Jajaja…por supuesto que no, Senpai - respondió – Podríamos decir que simplemente soy una persona persuasiva. Ten, aquí están las 50 monedas de oro. Es 3 veces más de su costo, como lo prometí.

Acto seguido, Morinaga deposita una bolsa llena de oro en las manos de su Senpai.

\- Pe…pe…pero ¡ESTO ES 5 VECES MÁS DE LO QUE CUESTAN! ¿CÓMO CARAJO CONSEGUISTE TANTO DINERO? – dijo Senpai con unos enormes ojos saltones.

Y sin darse cuenta, Souichi posó en su rostro una pequeña pero muy cálida sonrisa. Tetsuhiro no pudo evitar mirarlo fascinado. Nunca había visto una sonrisa más sincera en su vida, realmente era hermosa. No obstante, se despertó a sí mismo y volteó la mirada, alejando esos pensamientos con algo de vergüenza.

\- Con este dinero podré comprar la medicina de Kanako. Ahora ella se recuperará. – dijo Souichi como para sí mismo.

\- Kanako ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó con nerviosismo, fingiendo no saber, a pesar de que había escuchado su anterior conversación.

\- Mi hermana – respondió Souichi, cortante y cambiando la expresión a su habitual seriedad. Sin duda era una persona que no confiaba en cualquiera. Era mejor ir más despacio.

\- Entonces Senpai ¿A partir de mañana puedo convertirme en tu asistente y aprender de ti? Realmente estoy muy ansioso. – comentó con una sonrisa entusiasta, cambiando el tema.

\- ¿Ah? Pero no necesito ayuda de nadie, me las puedo arreglar yo solo. – respondió, alejándose

\- ¿EHHH? ¡PERO SENPAI, PROMETISTE QUE ME EÑSEÑARÍAS! ¡Ese fue el trato! – dijo Tetsuhiro corriendo tras él, con ojos de cachorro triste y suplicante.

\- Bueno…eso es verdad – dijo con algo de molestia – De acuerdo, te debo una, así que te tomaré como asistente. Pero tengo 2 reglas muy importantes que debes cumplir o de lo contrario desaparecerás de mi vista. – continuó mirándolo fijamente, con los brazos cruzados en pose autoritaria – Número uno; Harás todo lo que yo digo al pie de la letra y sin reclamos. Número dos; No serás un estorbo. Si no puedes cumplir ninguna de las dos, te sugiero que te vayas por donde viniste y tomes un trabajo como vendedor o algo así.

\- De acuerdo Senpai, prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo para aprender todo lo que pueda – respondió con algo de preocupación.

Tetsuhiro no estaba del todo interesado en aprender alquimia o perfumería, después de todo él era un príncipe. No obstante, era la mejor manera de ganar poco a poco la confianza de Souichi y saber sobre su amada princesa, la cual muy probablemente se llama Kanako y está enferma. El solo pensar que estaba cada vez más cerca, hacía que su corazón latiera mucho más rápido. Debía ser astuto y paciente si quería demostrar que sus sentimientos no eran una simple ilusión.

Al día siguiente, empezaron con su labor. El príncipe logró conseguir posada muy cerca del centro, con el fin de quedarse allí el tiempo que fuera necesario. Souichi comenzó a enseñarle paso a paso cómo se debía fabricar esencias de perfume, detallándole cada tipo de proceso de destilación y que materiales debía de utilizar para tener la textura en su punto y el aroma esperado. Igualmente, cuando le era posible Tetsuhiro preguntaba brevemente por Kanako-chan, recibiendo respuestas algo escuetas pero muy positivas sobre su salud, lo cual alegraba aún más su corazón. La que fuera posiblemente su princesa se estaba recuperando y Souichi, a pesar de su carácter de temer, parecía abrirse un poco más con él, hablando esporádicamente de su pequeña casa y lo difícil que había sido encargarse por sí mismo de su familia en un pueblo tan pequeño y carente como ese.

El joven peliazul descubrió que además de ser bastante apuesto, Souichi era realmente un gran hombre y un excelente hermano mayor, así como las muchas habilidades que poseía en su trabajo. Tenía mucho cuidado en su oficio, con tal delicadeza y minuciosidad que logró que el príncipe se interesara verdaderamente por las artes de la perfumería, empezando a crear sus propias esencias por sí mismo y aplicando todo lo aprendido. Aun cuando no eran tan buenas como las de su Senpai, concluyó que era un arte fascinante, el cual jamás hubiera tenido la oportunidad de aprender o entender en las anchas paredes de su castillo.

Sin darse apenas cuenta, pasaron 3 semanas en compañía de Souichi. La experiencia era tan enriquecedora que Tetsuhiro casi se había olvidado de que era un príncipe, y aunque preguntaba diariamente por Kanako, sentía también mayor interés en conocer de su Senpai. Le era inevitable no pensar que era lindo.

 _Seguramente es porque se parece tanto a ella ¿verdad?_ – pensaba para sí mismo.

Poco después, una tarde…

\- ¿Existe algún problema, Senpai? – preguntó con preocupación.

\- Nada realmente. Solo que hoy quisiera estar más tiempo con Kanako. Ella por fin está recuperada y todos nuestros esfuerzos valieron la pena.

Era el momento que más estaba esperando, finalmente ella estaba bien. Su corazón sintió alivio luego de escuchar aquellas palabras. Era hora de dar el paso definitivo.

\- Senpai ¿Cree ud. que pueda ir a visitarla? Me gustaría llevarle un ramo de flores para felicitarla por su recuperación. – Preguntó Tetsuhiro con algo de ansiedad.

\- Mmm…de acuerdo, supongo que no habría problema si vienes. Después de todo, sino fuera por ti, ella no hubiera podido recuperarse. Ven, vamos por el carruaje.

¡Lo había conseguido! Finalmente conocería la casa de Souichi y a Kanako, quien sin duda era su princesa.

 _¿Qué haré cuando la vea? ¿Decir que soy ese príncipe? No, no…eso sería demasiado rápido. No quiero decepcionar a Souichi quien ha sido tan amable conmigo y me abre las puertas de su casa...entonces ¿Intento quedarme solo con ella y declarar mi amor? No. Ella posiblemente me golpearía otra vez, Senpai se enojaría demasiado y toda la confianza se iría al demonio, no me lo perdonaría y tampoco aprendería correctamente a separar los reactivos impuros de los que sirven para…un momento…espera Tetsuhiro, ¿Por qué todo tiene que ver con…_? - De repente, algo lo interrumpe repentinamente de sus pensamientos

\- Oye, Morinaga ¡Te estoy hablando!

\- ¡¿Ah!? Sí. Disculpe ¿Qué me decía?

\- Me he dado que no eres de por aquí. Nunca pregunté de donde venías – comentó el alquimista

\- ¿De dónde vengo? Este…bueno, soy del a ciudad capital… - respondió. En realidad no mentía, él había vivido toda su vida en aquel enorme castillo.

\- ¿Es así? Entonces posiblemente eres hijo de algún millonario. Tienes unos modales completamente diferentes a los de la mayoría de por aquí, siempre amable con todos...no sé cómo no te cansas de aquello – le dijo el rubio, mientras dirigía el carruaje.

\- ¿Qué? No, no, para nada…yo soy hijo de unos criados…no tengo ninguna fortuna o habilidades en especial, solo me gusta mantener las costumbres de los patrones de casa, que eran muy gentiles conmigo. – Respondió con nerviosismo - ¿Conoces a alguien en la capital? – preguntó, intentando cambiar el tema.

\- No realmente…aunque… - antes de continuar, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño con enfado – hace un tiempo atrás, Kanako fue a la fiesta que organizó el idiota príncipe y en contra mi voluntad…bueno, olvídalo, no quiero recordarlo. – terminó, refunfuñando.

 _¿Él también estuvo allí? Seguramente es la persona que ella estaba buscando cuando la vi…ahora todo tiene aún más sentido. No hay duda, la hermana de Senpai es mi princesa…_ \- Aseguró el peliazul para sí mismo.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino. Vivía en una pobre casa de madera donde tenía un pequeño jardín. Allí crecían las materias primas para la fabricación de los perfumes, los cuales se trataban, destilaban y transformaban en esencias maravillosas.

Pelándose de los nervios y la emoción, Tetsuhiro entro a la humilde vivienda, siendo recibido por una adorable niña de castaños cabellos y enormes ojos.

\- ¡Nii-san! ¡Regresaste! ¡Y veo que trajiste un amigo! ¿Tú eres el nuevo asistente de Nii-san, Morinaga-san? – preguntó la alegre jovencita

\- Buenas tardes – Respondió con una sonrisa – Sí, soy Morinaga, mucho gusto. Vine a conocer finalmente la casa de Senpai y traje estas flores para la señorita Kanako por su recuperación.

\- ¿Para mí? – Le dijo la niña con emoción - ¡Muchas gracias, Morinaga-san! – cogió las flores que él llevaba. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar… ¿Esta pequeña nena era Kanako-chan? De seguro debe haber un error…

\- Esto…Senpai, dime por casualidad ¿Tienes otra hermana? ¿Tal vez una melliza o algo así? – preguntó con nerviosismo, queriendo pensar que faltaba algo y que no se había equivocado de persona.

\- No. Solo ella y mi hermano Tomoe…pero él está bastante lejos de aquí desde hace tiempo…- de pronto, la cara de Souichi se torna realmente aterradora – Se fue atrás de ese bastardo… - gruñé mientras un aura oscura y tormentosa se forma en los alrededores – Un tipo que le llenó la cabeza de ideas estúpidas y lo arrancó de nuestro lado, como si nada…Tomoe se fue a la costa para ser marinero y…se lo llevó ese maldito pirata Kurokawa. Solo de recordarlo…

Kanako-chan intenta suavemente amansar a la bestia…

\- Tranquilo Nii-san, sabemos que al menos él está muy bien…

En ese momento, entra Matsuda-san trayendo una merienda, lo cual hace que Kanako inmediatamente ignora la ira descomunal de su hermano mayor y se siente a comer, pidiendo a todos que hagan lo mismo.

Morinaga continuó en compañía de la familia, sin embargo le era imposible salir de su sorpresa. Parece ser que se había equivocado de hombre, a pesar del gran parecido. Pero había algo que no encajaba ¿Cómo es que no había visto antes a Kanako-chan si ella había asistido? Bueno, había mucha gente, no obstante ¿Cómo es que alguien tan vistoso y guapo como su Senpai pudo pasar desapercibido ante sus ojos?

\- ¡Mira esto, Morinaga-san! ¿No está delicioso? La tía Matsuda siempre hace estos pastelillos para mí, son de lo mejor. Ella siempre nos prepara de comer, ya que Nii-san cocina muy mal. – comentó Kanako-chan riendo y alejando de sus pensamientos a Tetsuhiro.

\- ¡Deja de decir cosas que no vienen al caso, Kanako! Además…no lo hago tan mal. – refunfuñó Souichi, comiéndose un pastelillo de un solo bocado.

Realmente era muy agradable estar dentro de un ambiente familiar, el joven príncipe sentía un especial calor que nunca había experimentado. En las paredes del palacio, no había lugar para un abrazo fraterno o conversaciones casuales. Todo eran reglas y obligaciones.

Poco después de agradecer la comida, Souichi pide a Morinaga que lo siga, llevándolo a una pequeña especie de laboratorio donde había todo tipo de envases de vidrio, esencias, plantas y un libro que sobresalía de entre todo el desorden. Lo tomó y abrió, enseñando sus páginas escritas a mano con una fina y hermosa letra de caligrafía. En ese libro se podía encontrar significados, usos y procesos de cada hoja en el jardín que Souichi tenía, así como todas las formas posibles de combinarlas.

\- Senpai, esta información es realmente interesante y sobretodo, muy valiosa. – acotó el peliazul, completamente maravillado.

\- Pertenecía a mi madre. Ella era realmente un genio y todo lo que sé, es gracias a que ella me lo enseñó. – Respondió con un tono de melancolía – Déjame enseñarte algunas cosas que te serán muy útiles, son importantes. Pero eso sí, no te atrevas a manchar el libro o arruinar el proceso, de lo contrario uno de estos frascos de vidrio irá a parar en tu enorme cabeza. – exhortó Senpai, con el tono autoritario al que Tetsuhiro ya se había acostumbrado.

\- ¡Esta bien, tendré mucho cuidado! – respondió el asistente, preocupado de hacerlo bien.

Se pasaron horas aprendiendo nuevas mesclas y procesos durante todo el día, hasta que se hizo muy tarde. Era algo difícil regresar por caminos tan peligrosos a esas horas. Sin duda, era preocupante.

\- Morinaga-san ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí esta noche? Tenemos un futón extra y puedes dormir en la habitación junto a Nii-san.

\- No, realmente no tengo la más mínima intención de incomodar a nadie, en serio. Solo tomaré un caballo y me iré lo más rápido, antes que la noche se ponga más espesa.

\- No seas estúpido, ni siquiera sabes cómo regresar desde aquí. Además, allá afuera es muy peligroso. Mejor solo quédate. – ordenó Souichi, con su habitual apatía.

\- Si realmente no estoy incomodando a nadie, yo…

\- ¡Viva! Morinaga-san! Entre más gente hay en casa, es mucho más divertido. Ya que la tía Matsuda se fue a casa, yo haré un poco de té para ustedes. – Dijo Kanako, dirigiéndose al fogón.

\- ¡Espera Kanako! ¡Yo te ayudaré! – respondió el asistente, preocupado de que la pequeña no se lastime.

Luego del té y de un rato de charla, Kanako se fue a dormir. Se acomodó correctamente el futón en la habitación de Souichi para que Tetsuhiro pueda descansar allí.

Entonces ocurrió algo inesperado. Una vez en la habitación, el joven príncipe comenzó a ser partícipe de una gloriosa imagen que no pudo ignorar por nada del mundo. Souichi, su Senpai, había soltado su larga cabellera rubia mientras que, poco a poco, se quitaba suavemente la ropa. Pudo observar a detalle su torso desnudo, mostrando aquel delicado pecho adornado con dos pequeños y redondos pezones rosados, que sobresalían como los pequeños botones de una flor. Todo ello sobre una silueta perfectamente delineada y de perfecta contextura, ni muy ancha ni muy delgada, así como la cintura más encantadoramente pequeña que haya visto. El príncipe Tetsuhiro tuvo muchos amantes ocultos entre las sombras, jóvenes secretos que jamás saldrían a la luz…pero ninguno había cautivado tanto su vista y sus ganas como Souichi. La calentura entre pensamientos y sus pantalones lo hacían sentir como un adolescente lujurioso.

\- Buenas noches Morinaga – dijo Souichi

Intentó enfocarse, pensar en otras cosas, matar la ansiedad que crecía entre sus pantalones con desesperación ante esa sola imagen. Momentos después, quiso responderle.

\- Bu…Buenas noches, Senpai – musitó con voz entrecortada. El rubio ya se había dormido de manera inmediata y no se percató de su nerviosismo.

Logró serenarse con dificultad por un momento, no obstante, esa tentadora visión recorrió sus sueños y no podía escapar fácilmente de ella. Después de todo, soñar nunca ha sido un pecado. Intentó recordar todo lo aprendido aquel día para estar más tranquilo, hasta que se quedó completamente dormido, pensando en la dulce fragancia de Souichi en aquella habitación.

Esas tres semanas habían sido muy buenas y había aprendido tanto sobre tantas cosas…sabía que su búsqueda debía de continuar pero…no estaba mal quedarse junto a ellos un poco más, solo un poco... ¿O sí?

Continuará…

 _ **Me siento increíblemente agradecida por la acogida de éste mi primer fic de mi manga favorito (nunca he escrito un fic yaoi, solo de johnlock que es slash :P), gracias por sus reviews y su cariño. Sé que voy algo despacio pero quiero que la historia se desarrolle paso a paso**_ __ _ **La imagen de portada de este fic pertenece a Natsylove , gracias por dejarme usarla ¡Apoyen su arte, búsquenla en Facebook!**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer**_


	3. Enamorado

**Be my prince**

 _ **Fanfic de Koisuru Boukun, basado en el extra "Haikaburi Hime"**_

 _ **Capítulo 3: Enamorado**_

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, han pasado ya dos meses desde que el príncipe Tetsuhiro se convirtió en el flamante aprendiz de Souichi, alias "Haikaburi" el malgeniado, apático pero apuesto (según su asistente) creador de perfumes de aquel pequeño pueblo. Últimamente había sido una recurrente visita en la casa de los Tatsumi, incluso sin ser necesariamente invitado.

Kanako-chan le había tomado mucho cariño debido a su agradable compañía, así como increíbles historias de la realeza y hermosos lugares que, según el joven Morinaga, había visto durante su estancia en aquella casa millonaria, donde creció como "hijo de los criados". Este detalle no era del todo irreal, ya que Tetsuhiro había vivido rodeado de muchos sirvientes a los que conocía y apreciaba más que a sus propios padres, quienes lo ignoraban la mayor parte del tiempo. Por ello, la calidez familiar, así como el sentimiento de aceptación y aprecio que experimentaba en la casa de los Tatsumi era especial, algo de lo que era muy difícil de desprenderse. Pero claro está, esa no era la única razón por la que seguía allí.

Sus largos y brillantes cabellos, su esbelta figura, su seriedad y dedicación. Tal vez no tenía el carácter más gentil del mundo, pero tenía una convicción única y amaba a su familia. Souichi se hacía cada día más admirable e hipnótico ante los ojos del príncipe, quien ya olvidaba el por qué estaba realmente allí. La búsqueda de su princesa había cesado prácticamente por completo y cuando no estaba pegado a su Senpai, solo se dedicaba a aprender las nuevas maneras de combinar distintos tipos de plantas para lograr un aroma nuevo, con un tono de color uniforme que agrade a la vista y provoque nuevas ventas para el humilde negocio.

El esfuerzo que Tetsuhiro ponía en aquel trabajo lo hacía muy feliz y una calurosa mañana, llega emocionado hasta Senpai junto a su nuevo descubrimiento. Un fragante perfume de color rosa que envuelto en pequeños frascos transparentes, lograba una impecable y curiosa presentación.

\- ¡Senpai mira esto! Destile un puñado de rosas y luego las convertí en aceite. Utilicé el agua sobrante de las rosas para después de colarlo y hervirlo. Le agregué algunos componentes y salió este perfume color rosa. Creo que es buen material para vender y experimentar ¿no lo cree usted? – comentó el joven aprendiz, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. – además, su aroma es fuerte y perdurable.

\- Mmm…realmente fascinante. Las rosas viven muy poco en esta tierra y siempre son difíciles de conseguir a menos que pagues un alto precio, por eso casi nunca trabajo con ellas, peor aún con este calor. Haz tenido que tener muchas para llegar a este resultado. - Senpai abre uno de los frascos y aspira el aroma – Realmente haz progresado mucho, aprendes rápido.- acotó con cierta alegría

Estas palabras halagaron al príncipe, quien sintió sus mejillas sonrojar.

\- Sin su ayuda, me sería realmente imposible. – respondió. Se sentía como un niño siendo recompensado. Tenía muchas ganas de abrazarlo.

El perfume rosa llamo la atención de muchas personas entre compradores y curiosos que demostraron el éxito del cosmético, tanto así que fueron a hacer una entrega a domicilio a una rica mujer que vivía un poco lejos de allí.

Durante el viaje en carruaje, la ola de calor se hacía cada vez más insoportable, por lo que a medio camino Souichi decidió parar cerca de un hermoso y pequeño lago de aguas claras.

\- Oye…ve a la otra orilla y deja allí a los caballos, yo necesito agua o moriré de calor – ordenó Senpai, acercándose al lago.

Obedeciendo como de costumbre, Morinaga haló de ambos caballos y los llevo hasta otro borde del lago para que pudieran beber agua fresca, ya que posiblemente se estaban deshidratando con tanto trabajo y calor. Al regresar al lado de su Senpai, una fulminante imagen apareció ante sus ojos, una que lo dejo completamente boquiabierto e hipnotizado, como nunca antes.

Allí estaba él, saliendo de aquel hermoso lago completamente desnudo. Cada gota de agua parecía darle más brillo a su piel pálida y de su cabello largo caía abundante agua, tanto como las ansias del príncipe Tetsuhiro. A diferencia de aquella vez en su habitación, ahora podía verlo ABSOLUTAMENTE todo sin ningún pudor. Bajo esos pequeños pezones húmedos y esas afiladas caderas, se lograba tener un primer plano de su sexo descubierto y casi lampiño, de buen tamaño y en armonía con el resto de su figura. Ni la fresa más madura estaba tan roja como la cara del joven asistente, quién no podía siquiera disimular las pequeñas gotas de saliva saliendo de sus comisuras.

\- Hey, tú ¿Por qué te quedas allí parado como un idiota? ¿No te vas a meter? Hace un calor de mierda - preguntó Senpai, sin percatarse ni por un segundo de lo que provocaba su desnudez.

\- ¿Y-y..yo? – Preguntó Tetsuhiro, tartamudeando – Esto…no, Senpai, realmente no creo que sea buena idea que yo entre a-a-allí…

\- ¿Por qué? – lo miró, confuso.

\- Es que, bueno… - tartamudea con nerviosismo – soy una persona…reservada. Sí, me da algo de pena.

\- ¿Eh? Solo estamos nosotros, idiota. Además, ambos somos hombres ¿Por qué tener vergüenza? – replicó, irritado. Ante unos momentos de silencio de su asistente, volvió a meter su cuerpo en el agua.

 _MIERDA, MIERDA…debo resistir, debo aguantar…debo contener las ganas de tirármele encima, no soy un animal salvaje…es tan hermoso, tiene un cuerpo tan maravilloso…maldita sea…no debí quedarme bajo el cuidado de Senpai. Me hice una promesa a mí mismo…me dije que la buscaría a ella, la única dama que alguna vez me ha interesado y que haría mi esposa. ¿Realmente soy tan patéticamente débil? Esto…va más allá de una simple tentación…realmente pienso que quisiera estar siempre al lado de Senpai…yo… -_ De pronto, las reflexiones del peliazul se ven interrumpidas

\- Morinaga, por favor pásame mi ropa, está al lado tuyo… - ordena Souichi, mientras sale del largo y se va acercando a su asistente.

La cercanía cada vez mayor de aquella sensual figura provoca los deseos más ardientes en el príncipe, sintiéndose aprisionado por la dureza de su entrepierna. Tenía que encontrar una manera de ser firme y no hacer nada de lo que pueda arrepentirse después.

Morinaga intentó cubrir aquella visión con la ropa de Senpai, poniéndola sobre su vista mientras él se le acercaba…así solo podría dársela y voltearse sin mirar.

\- Dámelo, graci… - antes que Souichi pudiera siquiera terminar su frase, una pequeña roca se cruza en su camino, haciéndole resbalar torpemente y caer sobre su asistente…

El corazón latía a mil revoluciones por segundo. Podía sentir cómo cada gota de sangre recorría sus venas, hasta concentrarse en medio de la parte más sensible de su cuerpo. Solo una vieja camisa separaba a Tetsuhiro del cuerpo de su Senpai, cuyo rostro estaba a apenas centímetros del suyo. La sorpresa de la caída y el cruce de sus miradas crearon un pequeño estado de shock que los mantuvo en silencio. El príncipe podía ver el gran sonrojo en la cara de Souichi, convirtiendo el accidente en una visión casi erótica. No podía contener más el impulso de besarlo, de abrazarlo, de tocarlo y hacerlo suyo en ese preciso instante. Sus manos estaban tan cerca, su perfumado aroma parecía haber inundado el bosque entero.

 _No puedo soportarlo más, simplemente no puedo aguantar…_ \- pienso el peliazul para sí, alzando lentamente su brazo. Pero antes de que pudiera realizar cualquier acción, sintió como la fuerte mano de Senpai se apoyó toscamente sobre su pecho, con el fin de levantársele de encima.

\- Ehmm…yo, lo siento. Con todo este jardín, no me fije en la maldita roca. - dijo Souichi luego de levantarse, con un ligero sonrojo de vergüenza en las mejillas mientras su asistente permanecía aún en el suelo, sin procesar aun lo que acababa de pasar.

\- No…no se preocupe Senpai, fui yo quien debí ir a entregarle su camisa. – Se levantó de golpe y volteó inmediatamente la mirada - Voy a preparar los caballos para irnos.

Sin mirar atrás, el asistente va a colocar los caballos en el carruaje. Era imposible no darse cuenta que sus sentimientos habían cambiado radicalmente y que iban mucho más allá de simplemente admirar su belleza o inteligencia. Era algo mucho más fuerte.

Esa noche al llegar a aquella posada donde dormía, Tetsuhiro encuentra bajo la puerta una extraña carta sellada, logrando identificar que se trata de una nota proveniente del castillo.

 _Su Majestad_

 _Lo necesitamos urgentemente en el castillo, ya que es su deber continuar con las labores oficiales de acuerdo a su posición. Si realmente su misión es infructuosa, en el futuro podemos buscar entre las damas de mejor posición en el reino que cumplan con las expectativas de su majestad, pero hasta entonces necesitamos de su apoyo y autoridad._

 _Los preparativos para el Banquete a los condes del país vecino ya están listos, por lo que le pido por favor, se presente mañana mismo con suma urgencia._

 _Sinceramente._

 _Kunihiro_

 _Consejero Real_

Esa carta dejo desolado el corazón del príncipe. Se había aferrado tanto a las nuevas cosas aprendidas y al sueño de tener una familia que olvido completamente cuál era su realidad y los verdaderos motivos de su viaje. Él era de la realeza y tenía compromisos con el pueblo y la política que no podía eludir por mucho tiempo. Por otro lado, había algo dentro de sí mismo que no podía seguir negando. Era hora de evaluar correctamente sus sentimientos de manera definitiva, enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos responsablemente.

Al día siguiente y para sorpresa de su Senpai, el joven Morinaga no apareció aquella mañana.

Preocupado, Souichi fue a la posada donde dormía para preguntar por él y la dueña le entrego una pequeña nota escrita por su asistente.

 _Senpai_

 _Estaré ausente por unos días, pero regresaré pronto._

 _Nos vemos_

 _Morinaga_

\- Espero que todo esté bien. El joven Morinaga se veía muy triste cuando partió esta mañana – comentó la anciana dueña de la posada, con un rostro apenado.

\- ¿Dijo dónde iba? ¿Cuándo exactamente regresaría? – preguntó Souichi.

\- No…solamente se marchó. Dijo que tenía asuntos que atender y que no podía dejar atrás. ¿Acaso el joven tiene problemas con la familia? ¿O los negocios? - preguntó la mujer.

\- No…lo sé. – contestó el Senpai, sin tener más que decir.

Los días pasaban lentos y más grises que de costumbre en el pequeño pueblo. Realmente la presencia de Morinaga había llenado vacíos que el mismo Souichi nunca hubiera percibido antes. Estaba acostumbrado a siempre estar solo hasta la llegada de aquel extraño que sin razón alguna apareció y sin más, se hizo parte de su vida diaria. Gracias a él, había aprendido a apreciar y tolerar a otro ser humano que no fuera de su familia, había encontrado finalmente un amigo con quien compartir las cosas que le apasionaban y en el fondo, sabía que eso le daba felicidad. Después de tenerlo pegado durante tanto tiempo, era imposible ignorar su ausencia. Le hacía falta su compañía y su ayuda.

 _Ahora que lo pienso, él siempre evitaba hablar mucho de sí mismo, contando historias de otras personas, dando rodeos….realmente no sé mucho sobre su vida… ¿Será que tiene negocios fuera de aquí? Mmm… Siempre está aquí dispuesto a aprender lo que le enseño, siempre atrás mío…realmente…me he acostumbrado a que esté aquí._ – reflexionó para sí mismo.

Luego de 7 largos días, el joven asistente Morinaga reapareció en la tarde a la casa de los Tatsumi.

Tetsuhiro había previsto que el banquete no demoraría más de un día, sin embargo había tantos temas pendientes que atender que no pudo llegar antes. Su tiempo dentro del castillo le hizo tomar conciencia sobre las serias obligaciones de las cuáles no puede escapar. Hacer un trabajo tan apasionante y dedicado como el que aprendió de su Senpai no puede ser más que un sueño para alguien en su posición. Con este triste pensamiento y resignación, el príncipe regresó a visitar a los Tatsumi y especialmente a su Senpai dispuesto a finalmente a ser sincero.

\- ¡Morinaga-san! ¡Qué bueno verte nuevamente! – dijo alegremente Kanako-chan, abrazándolo con cariño. Morinaga le devolvió el saludo, mirándola con ternura. - ¿A dónde fuiste? No debiste tardar tanto, Nii-san se sentía muy solo sin ti. – comentó la pequeña sin ningún reparo.

\- Kanako…deja de decir cosas innecesarias ¿Quieres? – Le respondió Souichi con su habitual rostro malgeniado que no asustaba ni en lo más mínimo a su hermanita.

\- Solo estoy diciendo la verdad, Nii-san – respondió, ignorando el rostro furioso de su hermano mayor – ¡Vamos a servir la cena! ¡Hoy hemos comprado dulces! Desde que Morinaga-san ayuda a Nii-san, podemos comprarlos de vez en cuando y comer más cosas deliciosas. – comentó sonriente, invitando al joven asistente a la mesa.

Luego de un rato en la mesa, Tetsuhiro pidió a su Senpai ir al laboratorio para probar la destilación y tratamiento de una nueva flor que había traído desde la ciudad capital.

\- Esta flor se llama Lirio Amarillo. Crece cerca a los jardines Reales de la capital. Es realmente hermosa. He intentado hacer un perfume con ella siguiendo lo que me enseñaste, pero no he logrado buenos resultados. Quería saber si podías ayudarme – preguntó el joven asistente con algo de melancolía en los ojos, sentimiento que Souichi pudo notar en su mirada.

\- Creo que en el libro de mi madre tengo como ayudar…pero, oye ¿Tú estás bien? Tienes un rostro extraño hoy…

 _Nunca pensé que Senpai podría fijarse en esas cosas_ … - pensó para sí mismo – No, no me pasa nada. Por favor enséñame que tengo que hacer. – respondió.

Sin retomar aquella conversación, Souichi comenzó a guiar a su asistente con el fin de lograr progresos con el lirio. Finalmente y luego de un buen avance durante el día, Tetsuhiro estaba listo para irse.

\- Oye, no tienes que irte. Si deseas te puedes quedar aquí…es tarde. – comentó el rubio.

\- Gracias Senpai, tu siempre eres muy amable. Sin embargo, tendré que declinar a tu oferta. Inclusive… - de pronto, el joven príncipe baja tristemente la mirada – inclusive…puede que esta sea la última vez que te vea, Senpai.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Qué estás diciendo? Te vas una semana y luego simplemente vas a desaparecer otra vez ¿Sin más? – le preguntó, ofuscado - Hoy hemos casi creado una nueva esencia con ese lirio tuyo y sin embargo ¿Simplemente lo dejarás allí? – dijo un Senpai muy sorprendido y algo enojado.

\- Yo no quisiera que sea así, pero no me quedan más posibilidades. Te encargo mucho que termines esto, sé que podrás sacarle el mayor provecho con tu gran talento. – continuó Tetsuhiro, sin mirar a Souichi a la cara. Por alguna razón, no podía hacerlo.

Al escuchar esto, Souichi no pudo evitar cambiar su habitual seriedad por cierta angustia. Después de todo este tiempo, saber que su gran amigo se iría de allí oprimió fuertemente su corazón, algo que nunca antes le había ocurrido. El príncipe no pudo evitar darse cuenta de su reacción y volvió a mirarlo. Empezó a sentir como aquel rostro derrumbaba su corazón y su compostura. Dejar a su amado Senpai dolería mucho.

\- Por lo visto…no se puede evitar ¿Verdad? – comentó el rubio, bajando ligeramente la cabeza, evadiendo la mirada para intentar ocultar su tristeza. – ¿Realmente tienes muchas cosas que hacer fuera de aquí? Digo...yo puedo preservar parte de tus experimentos hasta que regreses…

Escuchar hablar a su Senpai así lo devastaba. Sentía que a su manera, Souichi le estaba diciendo que no se vaya. Era tan tierno y encantador que no podía contener sus ganas de llorar…dejarlo todo así era tan, tan difícil…

\- Senpai yo no…. – respiró hondo - …no soy lo que parezco, no soy lo que aparento. – Cerró sus manos en puños, intentando darse valor, buscando serenidad – Yo no soy más que un fracaso…

\- ¡Basta Morinaga! – Interrumpió Souichi – Debes tener más confianza en ti mismo. – replicó. Se acerca a su asistente y lo coge firmemente de los hombros - No sé qué tantos asuntos tienes fuera de aquí, pero algo me dice que una de tus ventas no salió bien ¿Me equivoco? Eres un tipo con mucho talento. En poco más de 2 meses haz dominado técnicas que yo tarde años en entender correctamente. No te desanimes de ese modo… - Souichi le da una pequeña palmada en el hombro, en señal de apoyo.

Tetsuhiro lo miró perplejo. Senpai no lo había dejado terminar de hablar, pero el cariño y apoyo en sus palabras lo hacían sentirse tan feliz, tan seguro, tan…en casa. Un leve sonrojo se posaba en sus mejillas mientras contemplaba el hermoso rostro de su amado Souichi, en silencio. Realmente no había nadie como él.

\- ¿Qué pasó? Te quedaste en silencio de repente… - dijo el rubio, mirándolo sin entender su expresión.

Sin poder oponer más resistencia a su propio corazón, Tetsuhiro acercó su rostro de manera imprevista al de su Senpai, y cerrando los ojos estampó un tierno beso sobre sus labios, aquellos con los que tanto había soñado. El perfume de su amado se sentía más presente que nunca en aquellos breves segundos, llenando de él sus pulmones y sus pensamientos. El sabor de sus labios pálidos eran la fruta más dulce jamás probada, no había mejor manjar ni en los más exquisitos banquetes de reyes.

\- Yo te amo, Senpai – le dijo finalmente, sosteniendo su rostro, viéndolo directamente frente a la atónita mirada de Souichi.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo! Disculpen la demora con el capítulo (Ustedes saben, las fiestas navideñas). Espero que haya sido de su agrado, ya poco a poco vamos avanzando con la historia y gracias por seguirme apoyando. Gracias también por sus reviews y comentarios, significan mucho para mí. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo**_


	4. Despedida

**Be my prince**

 ** _Fanfic de Koisuru Boukun, basado en el extra "Haikaburi Hime"_**

 ** _Capítulo 4: Despedida_**

No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Su joven asistente, ese chico ruidoso pero aplicado que siempre era amable con todo el mundo. Esa persona de la que sabía poco pero a su vez sentía tan cerca, que podía entenderle y tolerarle a pesar de su legendario mal carácter. Morinaga acababa de declarársele y además… ¡Besarlo! ¡A él! ¡A UN HOMBRE! Esto definitivamente debía ser una broma de mal gusto.

\- ¿Qué…qué clase de retorcida broma es esta? ¿Qué pasa contigo? – Preguntó Souichi, completamente espantado y fuera de sí – O es que acaso ¿El lirio tiene propiedades alucinógenas? Tal vez eso te afecto…

\- Senpai, no es ninguna broma ni estoy alucinando. Mis sentimientos son completamente reales. Estoy enamorado de ti, Senpai. Al comienzo yo tampoco lo quería ver pero…no puedo seguir mintiendo y ocultándote mis sentimientos. Tengo cosas que decirte Senpai, yo… - de pronto, es interrumpido por Souichi

\- ¿Enamorado de mí? ¿Estás mal de la cabeza? ¡Soy un hombre! Los hombres deben enamorarse de las mujeres y no de otros hombres, es la ley natural. – Dijo el rubio, con los ojos inyectados de cólera - ¿Qué clase de pervertido eres tú? Claro…por eso simplemente viniste de la nada, apareciste y te presentaste sin mayor preocupación. De seguro todo era parte de algún plan enfermo, me mentiste para acercarte a mí ¿no es cierto? ¿Qué mierda te crees que soy? - condenó, furioso y con el puño levantado.

No obstante, el rostro de Souichi cambió cuando vio las lágrimas caer desmedidamente del rostro de su asistente. El dolor de su expresión entre lágrimas era tan grande, que decidió callar por un momento. Tetsuhiro simplemente agachó la cabeza y apretó los puños, intentando contener el llanto que no paraba de brotar.

\- Tienes razón Senpai, soy antinatural y un mentiroso...lo mejor será que me vaya ahora mismo. Gracias por la lección de hoy.

Sin decir más, el joven príncipe dejó rápidamente de la casa de los Tatsumi, tomó su caballo y salió galopando lo más rápido que le fue posible.

No había motivos para mirar atrás, él sabía que eso podía pasar y que iba a doler, pero nunca imaginó que el vacío en su alma sería tan grande y que tan cortas palabras pudieran ser tan tristes. Su mente repetía las dolorosas palabras de Souichi una y otra vez, sin descanso. Lo mejor era irse, desaparecer y no volver jamás, olvidar que alguna vez existió ese hombre y esa familia. Para su suerte ellos nunca supieron quién era en realidad, podía despertar de ese sueño que terminó en pesadilla y regresar a su vida real, sin sorpresas y sin amor, pero con muchas responsabilidades que lo mantendrían ocupado y tal vez ayudarían a mitigar el sufrimiento.

Al llegar al centro del pueblo y a la posada en la que dormía, Tetsuhiro tuvo la repentina necesidad de beberse un trago, por lo que salió a la taberna que encontró el primer día que llegó a ese pueblo. Había ido ya algunas veces y se había hecho buen amigo de Hiroto, el tabernero.

\- ¡Hola Morinaga-san!… ¿Qué te ocurre? Te ves terrible, tus ojos están muy hinchados. – Dijo Hiroto, con preocupación - ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- Hiroto-kun…yo… - el peliazul quedó mirando a Hiroto con angustia. Sabía que no era adecuado hablar de un tema tan personal con nadie, pero en ese momento se sentía increíblemente triste y herido. Simplemente rompió a llorar. Sin saber cómo reaccionar, el joven tabernero sirvió un pequeño vaso de whisky y se lo entregó a Tetsuhiro, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.

\- Es por cuenta de la casa – le dijo finalmente – Conozco ese llanto, lo he visto tantas veces... ¿Es por amor, no es verdad? – al escuchar esto, el peliazul lo miró directamente y luego bajó la cabeza en señal de afirmación. Hiroto sospechaba quién podría ser la persona que había roto el corazón del joven Morinaga…no obstante, prefirió no decir nada.

\- Sabes Morinaga-san, el tiempo puede traer el olvido…pero a veces hace que nos demos cuenta cuánta falta nos hace una persona. Nadie sabe cuándo puede ocurrir un milagro, tal vez los sentimientos de esa persona cambien ¡Ánimo! – le dijo, sonriendo

\- Hiroto-kun…yo ya no creo en cuentos de hadas… - respondió Tetsuhiro, con desesperanza.

Se la pasaron un rato más en completo silencio, mientras el adolorido asistente bebía lentamente de su copa. El alcohol adormecería su cuerpo, pero definitivamente no arrancaría el gran dolor de aquel momento. De pronto, se levantó de la silla.

\- ¿Estarás bien? ¿No quieres que te acompañe a casa? – preguntó el tabernero, preocupado

\- No te preocupes, no es como si me sintiera tan mal. Adiós y muchas gracias Hiroto-kun. – Se fue del bar, haciendo una reverencia como despedida.

\- Todo mejorará, Morinaga-san. Adiós – se despidió Hiroto viéndolo partir

Esa fría noche en su habitación, Tetsuhiro no podía conciliar el sueño. Lo único que había en su memoria era su amado.

 _Todo eso que me dijo fue…tan doloroso…pero me lo merezco. Soy patético, le mentí a él, le mentí a aquella dama que prometí amar y me mentí a mí mismo… -_ una lágrima brotó suave por su mejilla _\- …ahora solo puedo pensar en ti, Senpai…en tu aroma, en tu cuerpo…en ese beso… ¿Habrá sido el primero?_ \- divagaba el joven príncipe

Antes de que lo notara, Tetsuhiro se sumergía más y más en sus propios pensamientos y deseos. De un momento a otro suspiraba y se adentraba cada vez más en su inconsciente. Sus ansias lo llevaron a tocarse a sí mismo, frotando su miembro de arriba abajo, sin prisa pero sin pausa, disfrutando cada una de las dulces imágenes que nublaban su vista.

 ** _*En la imaginación de Morinaga*_**

 _\- Senpai, estas aquí…te amo tanto Senpai…_

 _Senpai solo estaba recostado en mi cama sin decir nada, completamente desnudo. Con mucho rubor en sus mejillas, me miraba sin pronunciar palabra. Era tan adorable. Su bello rostro, sus largos cabellos que caían grácilmente entre sus hombros y espalda, aquella pequeña cintura que le daba a su cuerpo la armonía de un instrumento musical._

 _\- No pude soportarlo más, es tan difícil controlarme cuando estoy contigo, Senpai._

 _Deslicé suavemente una de mis manos por su pecho, acariciándolo lentamente. Sentí en mi boca el sabor de sus pequeños pezones, tan delicados y frágiles…pasé mi lengua alrededor de ellos, para luego succionarlos sin compasión._

 _Con mi mano libre, acaricié su miembro con algo de fuerza…deseaba que me sintiera, que todo su cuerpo temblara en mi nombre._

 _Podía escuchar sus fuertes gemidos en mi oído…tan sensual, tan suplicante…_

 _Realmente no podía aguantarlo más, así que introduje con delicadeza uno de mis dedos en su entrada. Sin dejar de estimularlo por delante, comencé a mover mi dedo dentro con suavidad, un poco más profundo cada vez, haciendo movimientos circulares que ampliaran aquel estrecho y húmedo interior._

 _Podía ver como su cuerpo se estremecía entre el placer y el dolor, dando pie a que un segundo dedo terminara de prepararlo correctamente. Era tan exquisito ver el líquido caliente que iba saliendo gota a gota de su virilidad, mojando mi mano y acabando con mi cordura. Era un vaivén majestuoso que no podría soportar por más tiempo._

 _Expuse frente a él mi miembro palpitante y desesperado, anhelando de una vez por todas poseer a aquel hermoso ser. Sin luchar más con mi impaciencia, comencé a penetrarlo cuidadosamente, no demasiado rápido, pero sin parar._

 _Sus gritos de placer me volvían loco. Lamía sus largas piernas apoyadas en mis hombros mientras aceleraba mis estocadas. La sola imagen de su cuerpo tan sudoroso y tan mío estaba a punto de hacerme estallar. Seguí moviéndome, más y más rápido, sin parar…apretaba sus caderas hacía mí con todas mis fuerzas, penetrándolo cada vez más y más duro…ya no podía más, quiero llenarlo de mí, quiero que todo él me pertenezca… yo…_

 ** _*Fin de la fantasía*_**

Tetsuhiro cayó rendido ante un intenso orgasmo que manchó su ropa y sábanas, dejándole un sentimiento que mezclaba el placer con la melancolía. Sabía que solo podía ser capaz de sentir a su amado Souichi entre aquellos húmedos sueños que no se podrían realizar.

 _¿Qué será de mi vida ahora, tan lejos de él?_ – Pensaba tristemente.

Por otro lado esa misma noche, Souichi no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en su asistente. Se había ido bastante tarde y a las afueras de donde vivía era muy peligroso para alguien irse solo.

 _¿Ese maldito estará bien? es un mentiroso y además… ¿Cómo se le ocurre decirme semejante cosa? ¿Qué diablos tiene en la cabeza? Estaba llorando como un idiota...aunque…parecía bastante afectado. Enamorado de mí dice… Encima de pervertido, tiene un gusto demasiado extraño. Me besó… ¡AAGGHH! ¡Qué rabia! Es la primera vez que me besan y tenía que ser un sujeto como ese…mierda, debí haberlo golpeado, me recuerda a ese príncipe pervertido… ¿Para qué estoy pensando en él? ¡Mierda! –_ Dijo, intentando dormir.

Por mucho que farfullara para sí mismo, Souichi no podía negar su preocupación. Finalmente había concluido en que por la mañana iría a verle personalmente, e intentaría entender lo que pasó. _Tal vez un buen golpe lo haría reaccionar_ , pensaba. Haría que pidiera perdón por lo que hizo, obviamente no se la dejaría para nada fácil. Para él, estar enamorado de otro hombre era extraño, ridículo, no era normal…no podía serlo.

Al día siguiente Souichi se despertó a la hora de siempre y fue al mercado. Generalmente, su asistente ya estaba allí esperándolo con impaciencia y esa boba sonrisa (según Senpai). No obstante, esta vez el joven de cabello azulado se encontraba ausente. Era muy extraño, generalmente estaba atrás suyo como un cachorro, tanto así que llegaba a ser un fastidio.

 _Seguramente sigue avergonzado por lo de anoche. Ahora verá ese maldito holgazán sinvergüenza y pervertido…se largó por una semana y ahora simplemente piensa ignorar el trabajo. Si tanto desea irse, más vale que me diga directamente el por qué ¿Cree que me quedaré con todo su trabajo a medio hacer? ¡Ni de broma! ¡Este idiota no se puede ir todavía!_ \- dijo para sí mismo, dirigiéndose a la posada donde vivía.

Llegando a la puerta, habló con la anciana que dirigía la posada dónde se encontraba Morinaga.

\- Entonces ¿Sólo se fue? – preguntó.

\- Él simplemente agarró algunas cosas que tenía y se fue. Se despidió muy temprano en la mañana y me dio las gracias por todo. Sonaba a un adiós. Me da mucha pena, era tan buen chico… -respondió la anciana – El joven era muy reservado, pero pude notar que la expresión de su rostro cambió desde que regresó de aquel viaje…ayer estaba por irme a dormir y lo vi llegar, parecía tan triste. El encargado durante la noche me dijo que después de eso, volvió a salir.

\- ¿Eh? Él se fue de mi casa realmente tarde…pero volvió a salir aun así… ¿Usted sabe a dónde pudo ir? – preguntó curioso

\- No. Tal vez el chico que trabaja en la noche puede saberlo, pero ya se fue a casa. Si viene durante el anochecer, seguramente lo encontrará aquí.

\- Gracias, de todos modos regresaré en la tarde. Si tiene noticias de Morinaga, hágamela saber.

\- Si, por supuesto Tatsumi-san pierda cuidado, aunque sinceramente lo dudo - concluyó la anciana. 

El día paso lento y cansado. El sonriente rostro de Morinaga y su servicial manera de ser hacían falta en aquel lugar. Nuevamente Souichi sintió su ausencia, solo que esta vez aún más presente que antes. Su asistente había dicho que se iría y esta vez no había ninguna nota que prometiera su regreso, tampoco una señal de su paradero. El espacio vacío que vivió durante la pasada semana de su ausencia, se repitió y acumuló completamente en esa única tarde. El rubio intentaba concentrarse más en el trabajo para no pensar en él. Su ocupación siempre sería la mejor manera de callarle la boca a sus sentimientos.

Al anochecer, Souichi fue tan rápido como rayo hasta la posada donde solía vivir su asistente. Encontró al encargado nocturno y nuevamente le hizo la misma pregunta que a la anciana. Esta vez, encontró resultados.

\- Bueno, anoche parecía llegar algo tambaleante aquí y olía extraño…me parece que estuvo bebiendo fuerte, porque el alcohol se podía sentir a metros de distancia.

Al escuchar esto, el alquimista se dirigió sin demora hacia la única taberna del pueblo, donde como de costumbre Hiroto era el que atendía.

\- Oye tú ¿Trabajaste aquí ayer? – preguntó con prepotencia, sin siquiera saludar al tabernero.

\- Sabes que yo trabajo aquí todas las noches, después de todo este es mi negocio, Haikaburi. – respondió Hiroto mientras limpiaba los vasos.

\- Mira, solo tienes que responder mi maldita pregunta – le contestó Souichi, ofuscado – bien ¿Has visto a un chico por aquí? Alto, cabello oscuro, cara de bobo…

\- Si te refieres a Morinaga-san, él estuvo ayer aquí un rato y luego se fue. – respondió de mala gana, ante la mala actitud del tiránico Haikaburi

\- ¿Habló contigo? ¿Te dijo algo sobre dónde estaría? – preguntó, intentando bajar la voz

\- No, no me dijo absolutamente nada. Solo vino, bebió y se marchó. Parecía muy abatido...cómo si ALGUIEN le hubiera destrozado el corazón – Hiroto respondió, mirándolo con reprobación. Por alguna razón, Souichi se sintió extraño ante aquella mirada y no pudo evitar sentirse responsable. Un leve sonrojo se posó sobre sus mejillas.

\- Me vale un comino lo que andes pensando ¡Y tampoco me importa lo que pase con ese idiota! ¡Que haga lo que le venga en gana! ¡Si quiere desaparecer, pues que lo haga! – dicho esto, Souichi salió molesto de la taberna.

 _Al lado de ese tirano, el pobre Morinaga-san se ve como un pobre ángel sacrificado ante un demonio_ \- reflexionó Hiroto, para sí mismo.

El rubio salió de allí desanimado y molesto. Decidió regresar a casa.

Según Souichi, Morinaga era una persona demasiado "amable" con todos los demás. Asimismo, a veces podía resultar un fastidio estando tras él tanto tiempo, siempre preguntando si todo estaba bien o sí no me le hacía falta nada más.

 _Molesto, tan molesto ¿Por qué mierda eres tan molesto? ¿Por qué no apareces para decirte a la cara el fastidio que eres? ¿Por qué no dijiste por qué te ibas? Aunque técnicamente eso fue mi culpa… ¡Ahhhh! ¡Maldita sea! –_ pensaba Souichi para sí, con el corazón oprimido. Concentrarse sin él le era imposible.

Así pasaron los días. Cada que encontraba una cara conocida durante sus entregas o en la calle, le preguntaba si lo había visto. Todos los días regresaba a la posada para ver si había alguna noticia de su ex-asistente, pero nunca había mayores novedades.

Así continuaron pasando los días para Souichi Tatsumi, muy lentamente…

Mientras tanto en la ciudad capital, el príncipe Tetsuhiro se la pasaba suspirando de amargura en cada rincón de su gran palacio, pensando en su Senpai. ¿Cómo estaría? Seguramente feliz de tenerlo bien lejos de él, un "pervertido" sin remedio. Las tardes enteras en su compañía, los tubos de ensayo, los experimentos, las flores y la agradable fragancia de Senpai a su alrededor valían miles de veces más que los días en aquel rico, aburrido e innecesariamente grande palacio. Había pasado ya un mes desde que se fue del pueblo y cada día se le hacía más difícil dormir, comer, respirar…necesitaba verlo, al menos una vez más. Sabía que lo odiaría, pero al menos debía revelar su verdadera identidad y cuál fue su propósito.

 _Tal vez él no llegue a entenderme pero al menos, si me lo permitiera…podré decirle "Adios" apropiadamente…_ \- declara el príncipe, sin poder contener más sus deseos de verlo.

Esa noche, cuando nadie en palacio estaba atento a sus movimientos, se escabulló por una puerta secreta en su habitación y salió a escondidas de todos. Tomó su caballo más rápido y partió rumbo a la casa de los Tatsumi. Era algo tarde y el camino era peligroso pero no le interesó, debía verlo ahora o simplemente no sería capaz de seguir adelante. Si tenía que despedirse, tenía que ser de la mejor manera posible.

Después de un camino largo y ya entrada la noche, Tetsuhiro estaba a punto de llegar a su destino. No obstante, se detuvo al escuchar una voz muy familiar…

En los últimos días, Souichi había estado muy concentrado en el análisis de aquel perfume de Lirio amarillo que trabajó con Morinaga antes de partir. Había usado las hojas de las flores para hacer una esencia completamente nueva, tenía un aroma placentero, reconfortante…de algún modo, se sentía bien trabajando con ella. Logró que aquella hermosa flor comience a brotar en su propio jardín, y cada día la cuidaba con más y mayor empeño.

Después de un arduo trabajo y algunas complicaciones, logró crear uno de los perfumes más raros y extrañamente agradables en toda su trayectoria. Realmente se sentía feliz de lograr un resultado tan fructífero

 _¡Con esta irresistible fragancia no hay pierde! ¡Será muy bueno para el negocio!_ – decía para sí mismo. Pero por alguna razón, sentía que el resultado no le pertenecía del todo.

 _Alguien me ayudó y seguramente sin su ayuda, no lo hubiera logrado… **-**_ pensó por un momento

Al darse cuenta de aquel recuerdo, intentó no pensar en ÉL y optó por distraerse en cualquier cosa que tuviera a mano. Cogió el antiguo libro de flores de su madre para y paso página por página para releer algunos pasos importantes en su trabajo. En las últimas páginas de aquel viejo libro, existía un glosario que indicaba el significado de las flores. Souichi nunca había tenido interés alguno en leer esta parte del libro, ya que "esos mitos no sirven para nada en la creación de ningún perfume", pero en ese momento no pudo evitar la curiosidad de saber si decía algo respecto al Lirio. El resultado logró que su rostro enrojeciera más que todo un jardín de rosas en primavera.

 _Lirio (Lilium) Familia; Liliáceas. Significado: Símbolo de amor._

 _Tipos de Lirio:_

 _\- Lirio Amarillo: "Amarte me hace feliz"_

 _…_

Cerró el libro de manera intempestiva. Por algún motivo que no entendía o no quería entender, un rostro y una voz llegaron a su cabeza

 _"Yo te amo, Senpai"_

¡AHHHH! ¡Deja de decirme esas cosas! – gritó estrepitosamente, llamando la atención de Kanako y Matsuda-san que estaban en casa.

\- ¿Estás bien Nii-san? ¿Estás hablando con alguien? – Preguntó la pequeña, sorprendida - Creo que necesitas tomar un poco de aire fresco, haz estado demasiado tiempo encerrado aquí.

\- Sí…creo que tienes razón. Saldré afuera por un momento. – dijo el rubio, saliendo rápidamente del lugar.

\- Desde que Morinaga-san se fue, Nii-san no es el mismo. Realmente lo extraña mucho – comentó Kanako-chan a su tía Matsuda

La tarde estaba cayendo ya, por lo que Souichi decidió no alejarse demasiado de casa. No muy lejos de su hogar, existía un pequeño paso lleno de enormes robles. Cada vez que se echaba al pie de ellos, podía ver directamente al cielo y observar cómo cambiaba la tonalidad del atardecer al anochecer. Era hermoso. Decidió despejar su mente y quedarse observando la vista por un rato, no quería pensar en nada y mucho menos en ALGUIEN. Sin darse cuenta, se quedó profundamente dormido.

Luego de una larga siesta, Souichi se despertó alarmado. Todo a su alrededor estaba a oscuras y a pesar de no estar lejos de casa, los animales salvajes y peligros acechaban a su alrededor por esas horas. Caminó alerta para alejarse de allí y llegar a su destino, sin notar que dos hombres aparecieron de entre los árboles a sus espaldas. El más alto y corpulento de ellos lo agarró fuertemente, presionando ambos brazos hacia su espalda, mientras que el otro se puso frente a él.

\- Danos todo lo que tienes sino te quieres morir – le dijo el ladrón de adelante, mientras el otro lo presionaba fuertemente.

\- No tengo nada bastardo, y aunque así fuera nunca se los daría a vagos como ustedes – respondió desafiante.  
-¿Te das cuenta en qué posición estas, desgraciado? ¿Y te atreves a hablarme así? – preguntó aquel terrible hombre

\- Yo no le debo ningún respeto a basura como ustedes – replicó mientras intentaba zafarse del fuerte agarre.

\- Ahora sabrás lo que es bueno, maldito imbécil. Te arrepentirás de lo que dijiste – dicho esto, el ladrón frente a él le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago, haciendo que el rubio se retuerza de dolor.

\- Eres un maldito cobarde…cabrón – respondió Souichi mientras era golpeado nuevamente. Cuando estaba a punto de repetir la patada, alguien apareció por detrás noqueando de un fuerte golpe al ladrón corpulento que sostenía a Souichi, haciendo que éste se libere de su agarre y caiga al suelo, debilitado.

\- Maldito ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLO! – gritó Tetsuhiro, colérico. Logró escuchar la voz de su Senpai desde lejos y corrió en su ayuda.

Acto seguido, el ladrón extrajo de su manga una navaja y de un certero golpe, cortó el brazo del príncipe, haciendo que la sangre salpique.

\- ¿Crees que eso será capaz de detenerme? – Tetsuhiro ignoró la cortada y con su otro brazo, lanzo un puño directamente en la cara del bandido, logrando romperle la nariz y causándole un agudo dolor.

Aunque la pelea parecía ganada, no pudo darse cuenta que el ladrón corpulento se había levantado, propinándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó fuera de combate.

\- Llevémonos su caballo y larguémonos de aquí, estos miserables no tienen un centavo - exclamó el de la nariz rota. Tomaron el caballo de Tetsuhiro y se fueron rápidamente del lugar. Aún debilitado, Souichi cogió fuerzas y se acercó hasta su ex asistente para verificar su herida.

\- Esos malditos bastardos…si yo hubiera sido más precavido, esto no te habría pasado… - dijo para sí, frente a un inconsciente Morinaga.

Rompió un pedazo de su camiseta para tapar la herida del peliazul, de modo que le dé presión necesaria para parar el sangrado. Colocó el otro brazo alrededor de su cuello y lo llevó lentamente camino a casa.

A breve camino, llegaron a la casa Tatsumi.

\- ¡DIOS MÍO, QUE LES HA PASADO! – Respondió alterada la pequeña Kanako - ¡Llamaré a la tía Matsuda!

\- Deja tranquila a Matsuda-san – respondió Souichi - Yo me encargaré de todo, estate tranquila.

Luego de algún tiempo de curaciones y vendas, el joven príncipe despertó sorpresivamente en la cama de su amado Senpai.

\- Hey… ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Souichi

Tetsuhiro solo atinó a mirarlo sin decirle nada por unos segundos. Después de un mes de haber estado separados, verlo de nuevo parecía casi un sueño. Ese bello y pálido rostro estaba cerca del suyo nuevamente, respirando el mismo aire. La tranquilidad y alegría que sentía en ese instante, lograba que todo el dolor y malestar desapareciera por completo.

Senpai…estoy bien – respondió, colocando en su rostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que hizo sonrojar a su Senpai. – Tenemos que hablar…

 ** _Continuará…._**

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer! :D Estoy feliz de continuar con esta historia y espero que la estén disfrutando. Aún faltan algunas cosas por contar y disculpen si demoro un poco en continuar cada capítulo, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo para tener el nuevo capítulo pronto. Gracias a todas las personas adorables y hermosas que siguen y comentan este humilde fic, leerlos en sus reviews me hace muy feliz. Un abrazo y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._**


	5. Verdad

**Be my prince**

 _ **Fanfic de Koisuru Boukun, basado en el extra "Haikaburi Hime"**_

 _ **Capítulo 5: Verdad**_

\- ¿Qué? ¿Hablar? Deja de decir tonterías y estira el brazo – respondió Souichi, esquivando la mirada, fingiendo apatía. Acto seguido, trajo una taza llena de una extraña crema la cual puso sobre su mano. – Esto ayudará mucho a bajar la infección de esa herida.

El tranquilo rostro del joven príncipe cambió a uno de mucho sufrimiento, profiriendo un terrible grito.

\- ¡Senpai! ¡DUELE MUCHO! – Sollozaba Tetsuhiro, por el intenso dolor.

\- Deja de quejarte, todo esto es culpa tuya por meterte en estos pleitos – le dijo su Senpai, con reprobación

\- Pe…pero Senpai, todo fue para protegerte…yo temía de que te hicieran daño... ¡Auch! – Se quejó el peliazul mientras curaban su herida. La medicina de Senpai ardía mucho, pero el que se tome la molestia de curarlo, abrigaba su corazón.

\- Yo puedo cuidarme solo perfectamente, no soy ningún idiota. Ahora no te muevas, te voy poner nuevas vendas en ese brazo. – respondió Senpai sin mirarlo. Detrás llegaba la pequeña Kanako, trayendo una taza con alguna bebida caliente.

\- Nii-san, el té de Valeriana ya está listo. Muy cargado, como me lo pediste. – dijo sonriente, dejando el recipiente al lado de la cama. – Espero que te recuperes, Morinaga-san. Aunque realmente nos sentimos muy felices de tenerte en casa otra vez. – acotó Kanako con entusiasmo.

\- Ya vete a dormir Kanako, es de madrugada y no tienes por qué seguir despierta. – regañó el hermano mayor.

\- Gracias por cuidar de mí, Kanako-chan – respondió el joven Morinaga con una amable sonrisa.

\- ¡Gracias a ti por regresar y cuidar de Nii-san! ¡Realmente es un desastre cuando tú no estás! – respondió mientras salía de la habitación. Semejante afirmación no hizo más que enfurecer a Souichi.

\- Esta niña no tiene más que ideas extrañas en la cabeza – comentó Souichi enfadado, casi para sí mismo – Hey, tú…levántate y bebe esto.

Tetsuhiro no podía moverse correctamente debido a su brazo herido, por lo que su Senpai acercó la taza a sus labios y le dio de beber lentamente, ya que estaba muy caliente. De pronto, mientras sorbía el líquido, los ojos de Souichi se encontraron frente a frente con los de su asistente. Por breves segundos y en absoluto silencio, ambos se miraron fijamente sin poder evitar que la cercanía y calidez del momento sonrojara sus pálidas mejillas. Sin pensarlo, el rubio apartó la mirada hacía un lado y retiró el recipiente de sus labios.

\- Esto…creo que eso es suficiente. Después de todo, éste té está muy cargado. – dijo de pronto, con nerviosismo.

\- Muchas gracias por tus cuidados, Senpai. Tengo muchas cosas que decirte ¿Sabes? debo hab…. – Tetsuhiro se interrumpe a si mismo con gran bostezo – Tenemos que… - antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, empezó a caer dulcemente en el sueño. La valeriana lo había relajado completamente hasta quedarse dormido.

Viendo a su asistente completamente dormido, Souichi se inclinó hacia la cama y comenzó a arroparlo, cubriendo con cuidado su brazo herido y acomodando suavemente su almohada para no despertarlo. Se arrodilló frente a su cama y lo contempló en silencio por un rato. Solo sabía que tenerlo allí de nuevo no era tan malo después de todo, a pesar de las problemáticas palabras que dijo antes de partir. _Realmente eres un tipo muy extraño_ , pensaba.

\- Lo lamento, todo esto fue por mi culpa – musitó el rubio, con una voz apenas audible y sin apartar su vista de él.

Después de un prologando descanso, el príncipe abrió los ojos lentamente. Era agradable poder ver el techo de la casa Tatsumi nuevamente sobre él. Al intentar incorporarse, sintió un peso descansando en un extremo de la cama. Souichi se había quedado velando su sueño hasta estar profundamente dormido de rodillas. La adorable escena aprisionaba fuertemente el lastimado corazón de Tetsuhiro, deseando que su herida no se cure jamás para permanecer por siempre en casa de su amado. De pronto, su Senpai se despertó sorpresivamente.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo me dormí aquí? – preguntó, rascándose los ojos - ¡Auch! ¡Me duele la espalda! Ya estoy viejo para estarme durmiendo en esta posición – decía Souichi para sí mismo. Frente a él se encontraba su joven asistente, sonriéndole bobamente.

\- ¡Simplemente me quedé dormido! ¡Eso es todo! Más te vale no estar interpretando mal las cosas a tu propia conveniencia. – gritó el rubio de pronto, con un rostro avergonzado e irritado. Había sido descubierto en una posición demasiado vergonzosa para él y adorable para Tetsuhiro.

\- No he pensado nada Senpai…solamente me alegraba de despertar en este lugar otra vez – respondió su asistente, sin alterarse para nada. Escucharlo excusándose de ese modo era increíblemente lindo.

\- Cállate y deja de moverte, te vas a abrir la herida. Voy por una taza de café – acotó Senpai sin mirarlo y dejando la habitación, muy avergonzado.

Después de beber un poco de café y quedarse sin hablar por un largo rato, Souichi finalmente dirigió primero la palabra.

\- Bueno ahora estoy listo para hablemos. Primero que nada sé que querías ayudar, pero no vuelvas a exponer tu vida de esa manera, es absurdo. Ellos pudieron haberte lastimado de peor manera e incluso matado. Si algo te hubiera pasado, yo… - Souichi hizo mutis por un momento. Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de decir era realmente extraño para él, por lo que cambió sus palabras – Yo…yo hubiera tenido un gran problema, no sabría cómo encontrar a tu familia, a tus padres. Realmente no sé nada de ti. Sé que te fuiste por mi causa y bueno… - esquivó la mirada y continuó – creo que debo disculparme, hablé de más pero…es decir, fue una reacción completamente natural ¿No es así? Después de todo soy un hombre.

\- Lo sé Senpai y no tienes que disculparte por nada, más bien soy yo quién debería hacerlo. Mi confesión fue inconveniente y precipitada, además que abusé de tu confianza y me acerqué más de lo debido. – Tetsuhiro invocó mentalmente aquel tierno beso que no podía olvidar – Pero ahora me toca ser sincero y continuar la última conversación que tuvimos. La razón por la cual me iba tiene que ver con mi origen, verás yo… - tomó aire profundo y continuó. – Senpai, yo pertenezco a la realeza, soy un príncipe…de hecho, soy el príncipe de esta región, Tetsuhiro.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Te pones a bromear en un momento como éste? – responde el rubio, aún incrédulo.

\- Sé que me veo muy diferente a cómo debe lucir un noble, pero es la verdad. Mira esto.

Tetsuhiro extrae de uno de sus bolsillos el sello real del palacio, signo indiscutible de que no está mintiendo. Souichi lo mira estupefacto, sin pronunciar palabra.

Yo llegué hasta ti con el firme propósito de encontrar a mi futura esposa. Una hermosa dama que encontré en el baile de hace tiempo en el castillo, pero ella me rechazó y se fue, debido a mi gran atrevimiento – continuó el joven príncipe

\- Entonces, tu…

\- Sé que debes pensar que te usé Senpai, pero no es así…por favor, necesito que me escuches hasta el final. – Interrumpió Tetsuhiro, sin dejarlo hablar – Inicialmente vine aquí para encontrar pistas y cuando te vi…me di cuenta que eras muy parecido a ella. Pensé que a lo mejor podía ser uno de sus parientes y me acerqué con la excusa de aprender tu profesión.

\- ¡Tú! ¡Bastardo!

\- Pero créeme…créeme Senpai – continuó - cuando te digo que pusiste en mi camino un nuevo mundo de posibilidades…me hiciste creer en mí y me otorgaste una sabiduría y un valor que iban por encima de mi corona. Realmente disfruté mucho cada experimento, cada clase, cada momento, me quedé fascinado con el mundo que me enseñaste. Incluso he tenido muchas ideas para realizar nuevas mezclas, las apunto todas en un cuaderno y…fue tanto así, que me di cuenta que yo…ya no estaba pensando más en aquella dama, sino únicamente en ti.

El sonrojo de Souichi fue aún más intenso que el rojo de una rosa en primavera. Intentó protestar, y mandarlo a rodar…sin embargo, la expresión de su asistente lo frenó…la melancolía en sus ojos era tan profunda, que no se sintió en posición de decir una sola palabra. Entendió que aquella mujer que buscaba no era ni más ni menos que él mismo.

En esa misma sala había dos mentirosos, pero el orgulloso de cabellos dorados no dejaría que eso se supiese.

-Estar a tu lado me dio más felicidad de la que hubiera imaginado, Senpai. Sentí por primera vez el calor de una familia, el aprecio de la gente en las calles sin intereses ni miedos. Ese día pensaba decirte toda la verdad, guardando para siempre mis sentimientos y mi corazón…pero, no salió como lo esperaba. Perdóname por todo, Senpai… - dijo Morinaga. Solo recibió una mirada en silenciosa como respuesta.

\- Aunque si no lo haces, también lo entenderé…pero jamás quise lastimarte, me has dado tanto, tanto Senpai… - concluyó, frente a la extrañamente calmada mirada de Souichi.

Las hermosas palabras del príncipe movieron una fibra sensible en el corazón de Souichi, sentía que su discurso era de corazón y auténtico. Sin darse cuenta, sus brazos estaban alzándose lentamente. Ante esto, los ojos del joven príncipe se abrieron con ansiedad.

 _Espera ¿Estoy intentando abrazarlo?_ – pensó Souichi de pronto.

Bajó los brazos intempestivamente y aclaró su garganta.

 _¿Qué estaba a punto de pasar?_ – pensó Tetsuhiro con desconcierto

\- De acuerdo – respondió, con la mirada esquiva y secretamente avergonzado – Te perdonaré por esta vez. Al fin y al cabo…ayudaste a Kanako y también a mí, así que te la debo.

\- Espera no, Senpai…yo no quiero que me devuelvas ningún favor. Lo que más quiero es ponerme a tu entera disposición – argumentó su joven asistente, agachando la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento.

\- Tu no me debes nada ni yo a ti, Morinaga...o ¿Príncipe Tetsuhiro? – Respondió Souichi, fríamente - La herida no fue muy profunda después de todo, así que te quedarás aquí hasta que te recuperes y luego te irás a casa.

Tetsuhiro sabía dentro de sí que eso era lo correcto y que las consecuencias de todo lo ocurrido concluirían en una triste despedida. Pero al tenerlo tan cerca de él, era mucho más difícil aceptarlo.

\- Senpai por favor, no quiero irme, no me alejes de ti. Prometo guardar estos sentimientos que tanto te molestan…pero por favor, no quiero irme de tu lado. – rogó el joven príncipe, mientras lágrimas amargas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos.

 _¿Cómo es que un noble de sangre se encuentra suplicante a los pies de un pobre fabricante de perfumes? Yo no tengo ninguna característica especial, soy igual que cualquier otra persona ordinaria. Deja…deja de poner esa cara, me lástima…y eso me da rabia. –_ pensaba Senpai mientras la triste escena estrujó una vez más su corazón, haciéndolo sentirse miserable.

\- Esa fue mi última palabra. Ahora debo ir a regar las plantas. Tú quédate aquí y no muevas mucho ese brazo. – terminó fríamente la conversación y se dirigió a la puerta sin mirar atrás.

El joven príncipe se envolvió en una profunda tristeza. Entendía la posición de su amado Senpai, puesto que una mentira tan grande no podía olvidarse como si nada. Asimismo, Souichi era un hombre de disciplina y responsabilidad, por lo que seguramente no le dejaría abandonar su cargo.

A las afueras de la casa Souichi se encontraba regando las flores descuidadamente, casi ahogando a las pequeñas plantas. Se sentía tan confundido, increíblemente perdido.

 _¿Morinaga era un príncipe? ¿No sería mejor correrlo a patadas por embustero? ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo? ¿Por qué quería abrazarlo? En ese instante…quise de todo corazón que no se fuera…¡Ah! ¡MIERDA! No entiendo, no entiendo nada…_ \- pensaba desesperado. En ese mismo instante, sus pensamientos son interferidos por una voz ya conocida, aunque no muy grata…

 **-** Vaya Souichi-kun, buen tiempo sin verte de nuevo…veo que las cosas han cambiado bastante por aquí – Con una enorme sonrisa, el mago Isogai apareció de pronto sobre la cabeza del rubio, montado sobre su escoba.

\- ¡De nuevo eres tú, bastardo! ¿Qué mierda quieres ahora? Desde que apareciste, todo en mi vida comenzó a ponerse de cabeza – gritó Senpai muy ofuscado, descargando sus dudas y frustraciones en sus palabras. – Estoy ocupado, así que haz el favor de irte de aquí. Kanako puede verte y la asustarás.

\- Oh! No, no puedo irme todavía, puedo detectar problemas a kilómetros de distancia ¿Recuerdas? – respondió el mago con una sonrisa.

\- ¡YO NO TENGO NINGÚN MALDITO PROBLEMA! – Respondió gritando – ¡Así que esfúmate!

\- ¿Ninguno, eh? ¿Qué me dices del joven príncipe que está retozando en tu habitación? Como el mago que soy, lo sé absolutamente todo… - sonrió Isogai con satisfacción.

Este comentario hizo enrojecer completamente a Souichi. Pero no se dejaría doblegar.

\- Ese sujeto no es asunto tuyo ¿Entendido? Vete, por favor – respondió en un tono más bajo

\- Haz cuidado muy bien de él ¿No es así? –sonrió - Ocupa la mayor parte de tu cabeza en estos últimos días…increíble que se enamorara de alguien como tú. – comentó el mago de manera sugerente.

La ira de Souichi no se hizo esperar. Cogió la primera herramienta que tenía cerca para intentar atacar al mago. No obstante, él estaba montado sobre una escoba, así que no logró hacer mucho.

\- Solo deberías aceptarlo Souichi-kun…ese chico ha tocado tu corazón ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que tenías ese tipo de sentimientos? - comentó el mago para sí mismo.

\- ¡CALLATE BASTARDO! ¡TU NO SABES NADA! – gritó ferozmente. Isogai lo miro con sorpresa.

\- Ese tipo es un mentiroso y no me interesa ni siquiera un poco, solo quiero que se cure, se largue a su maldito palacio y me deje en paz… - cada vez más agitado, Souichi gritaba furioso - ¡Quiero volver a tener MI vida de siempre! ¡Cuando solo me importaban mis propios asuntos! ¡CUANDO SOLO ME IMPORTABAN MIS PLANTAS Y MIS PERFUMES! – Gritó con fuerza.

La voz de Souichi comienza a bajar repentinamente

\- Cuando no había cambios en mi vida que me hicieran sentir extraño…cuando Morinaga no estaba en ella para removerme el mundo…

Sin poder continuar con su conversación, el rubio agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, intentando serenarse. Al levantar la mirada, se da cuenta que el joven mago ya no se encuentra allí. No obstante otra persona estaba frente a él, escuchándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- He sido realmente una molestia ¿No es verdad, Senpai? - le dijo, mientras el llanto no paraba de salir – Espero no te importe que me lleve uno de tus caballos, enviaré a alguien para que te lo regrese ¿Sí?

Tetsuhiro corrió velozmente y cogió al primer caballo que encontró. La adrenalina causada por la tristeza lo hizo ignorar el dolor de su brazo, agarrando las riendas fuertemente para no caer durante el rápido galope, internándose en los frondosos caminos que conducían al bosque. Sin pensarlo mucho más, Souichi buscó a su otro caballo y empezó a seguirlo con la misma gran velocidad.

A pesar de los gritos de Souichi ordenándole que se detenga, Tetsuhiro iba alejándose cada vez más sin rumbo alguno, mientras que en pocos minutos empezó una fuerte e inexplicable lluvia que se hizo tormenta, oscureciendo el cielo. La ruta era cada vez más accidentada, además de solitaria y muy peligrosa en plena borrasca. Casi a punto de rendirse y sin saber dónde diablos se encontraban, el rubio ve como el cuerpo del príncipe cae repentinamente del caballo en movimiento.

\- ¡MORINAGA! - grita muy alertado deteniendo su caballo de golpe, mientras que el otro caballo continuó solo su camino.

Se inclinó para poder ver lo ocurrido. La herida de su asistente se había abierto gravemente y no reaccionaba. Al parecer la caída le propinó un golpe en la cabeza que lo desmayó, pero respiraba, siendo esto un gran alivio para su Senpai. No obstante, la tormenta continuaba impasible, por lo que era importante refugiarse en algún lugar de inmediato o un rayo podía caer cerca de ellos. Completamente mojado, Souichi recargó el cuerpo de Morinaga sobre su espalda y corrió por el bosque en busca de algún árbol muy grande o una roca donde guarecerse. Por suerte, cerca de allí encontró una cueva pequeña en la cual podrían protegerse.

\- ¡Despierta Morinaga! ¿Qué no me oyes? ¡Despierta maldición! Estamos perdidos en plena lluvia, reacciona. – le hablaba al inerte peliazul. Sin embargo, no se movía ni un milímetro.

Souichi se quitó por un momento la camisa y la exprimió sobre el frío suelo. Rasgó un pedazo y lo colocó sobre la herida abierta de su asistente, amarrándola con fuerza para parar la sangre que aún brotaba de ella.

La lluvia inclemente no cesaba y el príncipe no despertaba, las horas comenzaron a pasar en aquella oscuridad y el rubio se ponía cada vez más nervioso. Empezó a ver palidecer el rostro de su amigo poco a poco, descubriendo al tocarlo que estaba completamente frío. Lo sacudió y samaqueó para que despertara, pero Morinaga seguía inconsciente, respirando lentamente como en un apacible sueño. Entre más avanzaba el tiempo, parecía que la temperatura del lugar bajaba muchísimo más. Debía tomar medidas rápidamente antes de que las cosas se pongan aún peor.

\- No te atrevas a morirte, maldita sea… – refunfuñó hacia el príncipe – Me parece que esta es la única opción…

Con una gran vergüenza, Souichi se hechó sobre el frio suelo junto a Morinaga, se abrió la camisa y colocó el cuerpo del peliazul sobre su propio pecho, con el fin de mantener la temperatura gracias a su calor corporal. Lo rodeo con sus brazos y lo mantuvo allí un buen rato, sin moverse.

\- Que conste que solo lo estoy haciendo para que no te enfríes más…pero te vas a enterar cuando despiertes, te prometo que te pesará – protestaba sin respuesta.

Poco a poco la noche caía oscura y tétrica en medio de los fuertes truenos en la tormenta. Souichi se quedó quieto abrazando a su asistente, suspirando profundamente y recordando cada momento de aquella pelea con los ladrones. Observó aquel brazo herido con detenimiento y dolor por un largo rato. Se increpaba a sí mismo que eso le haya ocurrido.

\- Ya que se esto en parte es mi culpa, pero ¡MIERDA! – Comienza a hablarle a su asistente. Traga saliva, y continua – Realmente nunca has sido una molestia. Desde que te conocí…cambiaron tantas cosas. Es decir…yo siempre me las he podido arreglar solo, pero ahora…cuando tú no estás…es decir, ya me acostumbre a tu cara tan boba a mi alrededor y quisiera que…siguiera allí… - sin darse apenas cuenta, acerca su mentón a la frente de Morinaga e inconscientemente apretó su abrazo – No entiendo para nada estos sentimientos…para nada…y eso me molesta…

\- Entonces ¿Si me quieres cerca de ti, Senpai? - respondió repentinamente Tetsuhiro, con sus dulces ojos entreabiertos. Al sentirlo tan cerca, lo rodea de la misma forma con sus brazos

-¡EHH!? ¿Qué no estabas desmayado? – gritó sobresaltado. Intentó soltarse, pero no pudo

\- Apenas acabo de despertar…realmente me duele mucho la cabeza, pero me siento aliviado ahora que estás tan cerca de mí, Senpai – Tetsuhiro, sin poder contener más sus sentimientos, lo abrazo con mucha fuerza. A pesar de su molestia, Souichi no pone mayor resistencia

\- No me abraces de esa forma idiota…piensa en que estás herido – reclama Souichi

\- Si estoy tan cerca de tu calor, ninguna herida podría dolerme, me siento completamente curado…

Tetsuhiro apoya su rostro en el pecho desnudo de Senpai, aspirando su aroma profundamente sin vergüenza alguna.

\- Perdóname Senpai…es mi culpa que estemos aquí, en medio de esta tormenta…realmente cuando te escuché…tenía ganas de morir. – dijo el príncipe con melancolía.

\- ¡Cállate idiota! ¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así? ¿Qué pasaría con toda la gente que cree y confía en ti?

\- Si Senpai no cree y confía en mí, entonces nada tiene sentido para mí – respondió con una sonrisa triste. Éste comentario realmente sonrosó las mejillas frías de Senpai. – Te amo Senpai.

\- ¡DEJA DE DECIR ESAS COSAS TAN A LA LIGERA! – refunfuña Souichi, liberándose finalmente de su abrazo y parándose a un lado, usando como apoyo las paredes de roca.

\- Voy muy en serio contigo Senpai, lo juro…yo soy capaz de dejar mi corona por ti. – contesta Tetsuhiro, incorporándose con cuidado.

\- Déjate de decir cosas tan irresponsables ¿Quieres? – Respondió enfadado – Lo único que tu amas es el recuerdo de….aquella chica que dices que se parece a mí, no dejes que tu vista te engañe. – responde Souichi, tragando la saliva de su oculta mentira

\- ¡Eso no es cierto, Senpai! – Le dijo el príncipe, en tono firme y serio. Se acercó hasta donde él estaba parado y mirándolo fijamente, continuó – Es cierto que vine a buscarla a ella, sin apenas conocerla…y también acepto que me sedujo el parecido que tenías…pero yo me enamoré de ti, solamente de ti. No hay nadie más en mi corazón. – Dicho esto, el joven príncipe se inclina muy cerca de su Senpai, acercando mucho su rostro al suyo, haciendo que el rubio comience a sudar frío.

\- ¡Aléjate, estas demasiado cerca! – reclamó Souichi con nerviosismo. Sus sentimientos estaban tan confusos que a diferencia de lo acostumbrado, no lo golpeó.

\- No. – respondió cortante y con un rostro muy serio, tomando la cara de Senpai en sus manos mientras que éste se encontraba completamente congelado.

Tetsuhiro finalmente se acercó hasta sus labios, posando un casto beso sobre ellos primero, pero profundizándolo lentamente después. Su experiencia previa le daba la ventaja por encima de su amado, saboreando los labios de Senpai con la lengua y luego metiéndola en su boca, paseándola dentro de ella, rozando sus lenguas en un vaivén de entrada y salida que se hacía cada segundo más rápido e intenso. Por su lado, Souichi aún estaba en shock respecto a lo que estaba pasando en ese instante y por alguna razón, no podía pararlo…no quería pararlo. Solo lo dejó juguetear libremente con su boca, al fin y al cabo…él no era cualquier persona.

Separándose con agitación y sin aliento, las salivas del Senpai y su kouhai se escurrían por las comisuras de sus labios calientes y completamente húmedos.

\- E…e…eso fue suficiente – dijo Souichi finalmente, jadeando por el calor y moviendo su rostro a un lado, evitando el rostro sonrosado y la boca mojada que estaba frente a él. No obstante, Tetsuhiro se acercó a su cuello y con una voz susurrante, le respondió en el oído.

\- Nunca tendría suficiente de ti, Senpai…

Sin dejarlo reaccionar, su asistente atacó su cuello con una leve y deliciosa mordida que luego amortiguó con su lengua, lamiendo todo el arco entre su cuello y su hombro, con movimientos hacia arriba y abajo que estremecían todo el cuerpo de Senpai. Souichi utilizó ambas manos para que el cuerpo de su asistente se alejara, pero el mareo causado por el intenso calor y excitación que le provocaban los lúbricos besos de Morinaga hacía que sus intentos por escapar sean inútiles.

Sin dejar de besarlo por todo el cuello, Tetsuhiro subió su brazo sano hasta el pecho expuesto de Senpai quien aún no se había abrochado la camisa. Subió su dedo pulgar hasta el borde de sus labios y lo humedeció en ellos, para después bajar su mano hasta uno de sus pezones. Empezó a apretarlo con un poco de fuerza, causando que la espalda de su Senpai se arquée de placer.

\- ¡No! – Gimió con sobresalto – De…deja, ya es suficiente, déjame – reclamó, intentando retirar su mano de aquel lugar privado.

No escuchando el débil reclamo de su Senpai, Morinaga bajo sus labios del cuello a la erecta punta de pezón libre, comenzando a succionarlo con suavidad, pasando por momentos la lengua sobre ellos en círculos.

Sintiendo la mano de Senpai empujándolo hacia atrás, se agachó sin dejar de tocar su piel con la lengua, llegando así hasta el lugar más íntimo de su fisonomía. Empezó a besar con ternura su ombligo, con más energía cada vez, mientras que con su otro brazo empezó a tirar lentamente de sus pantalones.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Para de una vez! – refutó Senpai, increíblemente avergonzado. Su cerebro le gritaba fuertemente que lo detuviera a toda costa…pero algo dentro de su corazón y su cuerpo se lo impedía. ¿Acaso también deseaba estar así de cerca? ¿El realmente estaba disfrutándolo?

Esta lucha mental desesperada se cortó en seco al sentir su virilidad dentro de la boca de Tetsuhiro.

\- ¡AHHH! – gritó Souichi mirando a la nada, al sentir ese inesperado corrientazo de placer

\- No te lastimaré, Senpai. Confía en mí.

El joven asistente empezó a juguetear con la punta del miembro de su amado, pasando su lengua por encima y saboreando sin pudor los fluidos que manaban gota a gota. Poco después, tragó con glotonería el pene del rubio, sacándolo de su boca una y otra vez hasta lograr que su Senpai no piense en absolutamente nada más. Podía escuchar los gemidos de éxtasis que Souichi contenía con mucho esfuerzo.

\- Mhmm…mmm..ah…ah…mmmh – Gemía Senpai, intentando bajar la voz.

Con una pasión fébril que lo hacía necesitar más, Tetsuhiro colocó ambas manos sobre las caderas de su Senpai y comenzó a moverlas hacia su boca con fuerza, logrando que las sensaciones producidas por la succión aumenten mucho más, cada segundo con más intensidad. A los pocos momentos y con las piernas casi dobladas, Souichi terminó en un orgasmo increíble, corriéndose dentro de la boca y cara de Morinaga, quien recibía aquellos calientes chorros con un rostro lleno lujuria y sudor.

Por su parte, el rubio intentaba recuperar el aliento luego del potente orgasmo, respirando grandes bocanadas de aire mientras intentaba procesar lo que acaba de ocurrir con su asistente. Fatal fue su sorpresa cuando observa a Morinaga lamiéndose los dedos llenos del semen que había caído sobre su propia cara.

\- ¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁS HACIENDO CON ESO? – preguntó, horrorizado.

\- Nunca podría despreciar nada que venga de Senpai - respondió Tetsuhiro sonriente, luego de lamer la última gota.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer algo como eso sin mi permiso? ¿Crees que puedes hacer conmigo lo que te venga en gana? – refunfuñó Senpai, quien le da la espalda para empezar a acomodarse la camisa y los pantalones.

Morinaga acortó las distancias abrazándolo inesperadamente por la espalda.

\- Senpai te amo tanto…gracias por querer que esté a tu lado - dijo en un tono susurrante, cerca de su oído. Posando las manos sobre su cintura, apoya y soba la creciente dureza en su entrepierna sobre el trasero de Senpai – Yo nunca me había sentido de esta manera en mi vida…desde que me enamoré de ti, solo de verte me pongo así de…excitado…

\- ¡TÚ, PERVERTIDO! – Respondió Senpai intentando empujarlo con los codos, completamente ruborizado - ¿Sólo porque te dije que te quería junto a mí piensas que tienes derecho de ser tan desvergonzado?

Sin contestar a sus demandas, Tetsuhiro le da pequeña y suave mordida en la oreja, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se exalte con la sensación.

\- Senpai tiene un punto débil, qué sorpresa… – sonríe el príncipe con picardía ante la mirada rabiosa del rubio. – Al parecer no soy el único que está ansioso. – Dice Morinaga, al señalar con la vista la creciente erección que se asoma sobre los pantalones aún no ajustados de Senpai, el cual se siente morir de la vergüenza.

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡Es suficiente! – Responde, intentando zafarse nuevamente. No obstante, su asistente lo tiene apoyado contra la pared, usando su alto cuerpo fuerte como escudo. A pesar de estar casi agónico un rato antes, ahora parece más enérgico que nunca.

Aprovecha la posición para lamer nuevamente la oreja de Senpai bajando sus defensas. Mientras apoya su brazo herido en las caderas de Senpai, su mano libre comienza a masajear lentamente la virilidad de su amado, observando cómo se vuelve cada vez más dura y ardiente. Senpai hace lo posible para empujar atrás a su asistente y contener sus gemidos, pero sus defensas bajan nuevamente ante el cálido placer que invade su parte baja.

Acto seguido, Tetsuhiro retira el brazo de su cadera y desabrocha con suavidad su propio pantalón. Souichi logra sentir con sorpresa y pánico como el sexo húmedo del príncipe está tan cerca de su propio cuerpo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar con rudeza, las hábiles manos de su asistente suben velocidad y empiezan a masturbarlo fuertemente, con ahínco, haciéndole balbucear un grito contenido que hizo eco en aquella oscura cueva.

\- Mnmnmnm…ah…AH…AHHH…AH… - Exhaló sin poderlo evitar.

Tetsuhiro paseó su miembro palpitante y mojado sobre las sonrosadas nalgas de Senpai, frotándolo impúdicamente por entre los testículos del rubio, sin dejar de estimularlo con su mano. Comenzó a simular envestidas sobre su entrepierna, rozando su pene directamente y sobándole los testes con rapidez, logrando que el placer hiciera que Souichi perdiera la cordura.

Antes del posible final, Tetsuhiro empezó a bajar la velocidad de sus movimientos hasta detenerlos casi por completo. Inesperadamente y empapando un dedo índice en sus propios fluidos, lo introdujo con suavidad en la entrada de Senpai. Esta sensación de sorpresa y dolor lo pusieron en alerta.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡DETENTE AHORA MISMO, MALDICIÓN! – increpó desafiante, intentando empujarlo hacia atrás. Tetsuhiro se adelantó a una reacción inesperada y reanudó masturbándolo a una gran velocidad de manera repentina, moviendo sus caderas ágilmente para rozar su propio miembro con toda la entrepierna de Senpai y multiplicar sus sensaciones, haciendo que el dolor inicial de su dedo empieza a ceder. Sin dejar de moverse, empieza a meter un segundo dedo moviendo la cavidad en círculos, con delicadeza y cuidado de no lastimarlo.

El placer hizo que Souichi arqueara su espalda y lanzara un sonoro gemido al cielo. En ese instante, el experimentado príncipe supo que su rubio amante estaba a punto de dulce.

Empezó a bajar levemente la velocidad de su mano delantera para empezar a conectarse con su amado Senpai. Deslizó su virilidad gentilmente dentro su cuerpo, haciendo que Senpai se quede completamente sorprendido y boquiabierto, sin reacción. Después de introducirlo por completo, empezó a moverse cuidadosamente dentro de él, lanzando un grito de placer tan fuerte que todo a su alrededor retumbó. Llegar a hacer el amor con ese hombre con el que solo podía soñar, lo hacía querer correrse en ese mismo instante.

\- ¡AHHH! ¡SENPAI!...Se siente tan bien – gritaba Morinaga, entre balbuceos.

Tetsuhiro penetraba a Senpai cada vez más fuerte sin poder evitarlo. La cálida y sensual sensación era incontrolablemente deliciosa, tanto que era imposible contener sus energías. La erótica visión del trasero rosado y húmedo de Senpai frente a él comiéndose su miembro, le hacía perder completamente la cabeza. En pleno trance de éxtasis, Tetsuhiro escucha como Senpai gime con todas sus fuerzas sin contenerse más, regando con su semen traslúcido las sólidas rocas de aquella cueva. La satisfacción de esos resultados junto al estrecho y caliente culo de Senpai logró la culminación perfecta de un orgasmo majestuoso, uno que el joven príncipe nunca había sentido antes. El sexo nunca había sido tan delicioso. El amor y la devoción que sentía hacia su Senpai era el perfecto estimulante para alcanzar la felicidad completa.

Después de aquel momento envolvente, las piernas de Souichi se quebraron y empezó a caer. Antes de que pudiera lastimarse, el príncipe logró atraparlo entre sus brazos. Había sufrido un desmayo inesperado debido a la intensidad el orgasmo y posiblemente no despertaría por un rato. Con cuidado, el joven aprendiz se quitó la camisa para empezar a limpiar el sudoroso cuerpo de su amante y colocarle la ropa correctamente.

Asomándose afuera, pudo notar que la lluvia había cesado por completo y a pesar de la oscuridad, las brillantes estrellas iluminaban ese bosque tan frondoso. Volteando a ver el durmiente rostro de Souichi, posó un dulce beso en su frente y le sonrió con ternura.

\- Esta es la noche más maravillosa de mi vida…

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **¡PERDÓN POR LA DEMORA! Realmente deseaba publicar antes pero mi nuevo empleo es demandante, así que decidí hacer el capítulo un poco más largo de lo usual…espero les haya gustado, quise incluir alguito sexy para su deleite, jijiji. Gracias a todas y todos los que siguen este fic, los amo…especialmente a mis queridas amigas de la Secta Boukun que siempre mandan reviews super adorables y que me animan a seguir y avanzar, las quiero mucho!**_

 _ **Espero no demorar para el siguiente capítulo, ya no estamos lejos del final ;)**_

 _ **Un abrazo para todos!**_


	6. Adiós

**Be my prince**

 _ **Fanfic de Koisuru Boukun, basado en el extra "Haikaburi Hime"**_

 _ **Capítulo 6: Adiós**_

Podía escucharse a lo lejos, el dulce cantar de las aves matutinas y cómo los rayos del sol entraban desde la ventana. Mientras él abre lentamente los ojos, se encuentra con el viejo techo de su humilde casa, sintiendo bajo su cabeza la confortable calidez de su almohada. Desde la puerta entra un delicioso aroma de jazmín, _Probablemente té_ , pensó. Se oyen pasos apresurados arribando hasta su habitación. Es el siempre servicial joven de ojos verdes, quien le daba los _¡Buenos días!_ con una enorme sonrisa y un gracioso delantal blanco que llegaba casi hasta sus rodillas. El rubio giró levemente su rostro para mirarlo y aún soñoliento le respondió el saludo.

\- Buenos días Morinaga - respondió entreabriendo los ojos - Huele a té de jazmín.

\- ¡Así es Senpai! Estoy preparándolo tal y como me dijiste que lo hiciera. Ahora toda la casa huele muy bien. - respondió sonriente.

\- ¿Ya está listo el desayuno? - preguntó Souichi empezando a sentirse más despierto.

\- Sí, aunque Kanako-chan desayuno un poco antes porque estaba hambrienta. Yo le hice compañía bebiendo un poco de té, pero preferí esperar a que despiertes para comer juntos.

\- Idiota, no tenías por qué esperarme, puedo hacerlo solo - respondió el rubio frunciendo el ceño.

Luego de unos segundos en silencio, Souichi pudo notar la increíblemente brillante y casi molesta sonrisa que llevaba su asistente en el rostro. Generalmente siempre tiene esa cara pero...hoy se ve algo más extraña de lo usual... ¿Muy Feliz tal vez?

\- Sabes, anoche tuve un sueño de lo más extraño - contó Souichi, intentando hacer memoria - No lo recuerdo muy bien pero...soñé que cabalgábamos bajo la lluvia y que después nos escondíamos en una cueva...algo por el estilo...lo que no recuerdo es por qué... - Dijo el rubio, rascando su cabeza.

Tetsuhiro sudó frío al escuchar estas palabras. Acaso su Senpai ¿No recuerda que lo ocurrió? Antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra, Souichi lo interrumpió

\- Bueno, ya he dormido lo suficiente, es hora de levantarse. - dijo intentando incorporarse.

Apenas intentó sentarse sobre la cama, un dolor intenso partió desde su trasero hasta su espalda mientras que al mismo tiempo, sus caderas sintieron una pesada tensión que se reflejó hasta las rodillas. Senpai abrió los ojos como dos redondos platos mientras los flashbacks de la noche anterior venían escena por escena, haciéndole recordar sin piedad todo lo vivido la noche anterior.

\- Y...y…ya recordaste lo ocurrido ¿Se-senpai? - preguntó Morinaga con voz entrecortada

\- Tú…tú…. – repetía Souichi con una mirada amenazante – Tú…TE VOY A…. – apenas estaba alzando la voz, cuando la pequeña Kanako entra corriendo improvisadamente a la habitación.

\- Nii-san ¡Por fin despertaste! El desayuno estuvo delicioso, quise esperar pero estabas profundamente dormido – comentó Kanako, con un rostro muy alegre. El rubio solo atinó a suavizar un poco su expresión en el rostro sin contestar.

\- ¡Dormiste mucho anoche Nii-san! Agradece que Morinaga te trajera a casa a tan altas horas. – Luego de decir esto, soltó una pequeña risita – Te tenía cargado como si fueras una princesa. – río Kanako, intentando acallar su risa con la mano.

\- Deja de decir tonterías y tráeme por favor algo de té, tengo sed. – ordenó el hermano mayor, con su habitual rostro malhumorado.

\- ¡Qué poco divertido eres, Nii-san! Bueno, voy a la cocina por el té – Salió la niña.

Regresando a su inicial enfado, Senpai poso una mirada afilada en su asistente.

\- Pimero que nada… ¿Cómo fue que regresamos? Era bastante tarde y todo estaba oscuro, fue muy arriesgado. – preguntó Souichi, intentando guardar la calma.

\- Yo también pensé en ello…pero apareció de pronto un campesino que me llevó por todo el sendero. – Le respondió Tetsuhiro – Aunque era un hombre un poco extraño, es decir ¿Qué hacía un hombre solitario caminando en la noche por un frondoso bosque con una escoba en la mano?

Al escuchar esto, Souichi entendió perfectamente de quién se trataba.

\- Maldito Isogai, seguramente todo esto fue por su culpa – renegó el rubio en voz baja, para sí mismo.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo Senpai?

\- No, nada…más bien… - antes de continuar con su conversación, se inclinó para levantarse y coger del cuello a su asistente. Pero antes de siquiera realizar un movimiento para golpearlo, su dolor en aquella parte baja le jugó un mal momento.

\- Cuando recupere mis fuerzas…te juro que vas a morir lenta y dolorosamente… - dijo el Senpai, volviendo a sentarse sobre la cama con cuidado.

Retroceciendo unos pasos, Tetsuhiro se arrodilló en el suelo e inclinó la cabeza en señal de sentidas disculpas.

\- Senpai, por favor no creas que me tomo las cosas a la ligera, soy un hombre de honor y palabra. Estoy dispuesto a tomar toda la responsabilidad por mis acciones. – Dijo con mucha seriedad. Sin cambiar de posición, alzó la mirada hacia Senpai por unos segundos.

\- Oh, claro. POR SUPUESTO que te vas a hacer responsable, bastardo. - increpó el rubio.

\- Así es Senpai. - respondió el joven príncipe de manera inmediata.

Sin levantarse del suelo, se acercó al borde de la cama donde Souichi descansaba. Alzó ambas manos y tomó la mano derecha de Senpai con ellas.

\- Souichi Tatsumi-Senpai cásese conmigo, por favor. – soltó Tetsuhiro de pronto.

Semejante pregunta dejó atónito a Souichi. Tal fue la sorpresa que empezó a tartamudear.

\- Qué tu…qué yo, qué…¡¿QUÉ?! – preguntó el rubio, sin poder salir de su estupor. – Espera  
¿Esta es una especie de broma? ¿Comiste algo en mal estado? ¿Inhalaste algo extraño en el taller? ¿Dónde está el sentido en semejante pregunta? – preguntaba Souichi aún boquiabierto, sin siquiera pensar.

\- No es ninguna broma. No estoy enfermo ni tampoco he estado expuesto a los químicos que usamos en el taller, Senpai. – respondió el peliazul con una sonrisa tranquila, sin sentirse ofendido por las palabras de Souichi. Ya lo conocía bastante bien.

El rostro de determinación de Tetsuhiro hizo sudar frío a Souichi. ¿Realmente estaba siendo serio con esto?

\- ¿Cómo puedes preguntar algo así? Es decir ¿Dónde se ha visto que dos hombres se casen? ¡Eso NO se puede hacer! – increpó el rubio.

\- Senpai por si lo olvidaste, soy un príncipe. Soy amo y señor de todas las regiones que cubren esta parte del país. Yo apenas he conocido a mis padres, los cuales gobiernan en regiones muy lejanas a ésta y me han dado la completa voluntad de servirme de todo este lugar, siempre con orden y disciplina. – respondió Tetsuhiro, cambiando radicalmente su habitual humildad a una afilada actitud de noble autoridad – Si decreto que desde hoy cualquier pareja del mismo sexo que lo desee puede casarse, simplemente se obedecerá y realizará.

Ante semejante discurso, Souichi se da cuenta por primera vez que su asistente es realmente un príncipe y que el único que no era consciente de aquello era él. El príncipe Tetsuhiro y Morinaga el aprendiz eran dos personas diferentes.

\- Cuando te dije que te harías responsable, no me refería a algo como esto, idiota. Acaso ¿Crees que he olvidado lo que ocurrió anoche? ¡Me atacaste como un animal! – increpó el rubio. Quería reaccionar con más fuerza, pero su cuerpo aún permanecía pesado y entumecido.

\- Pero Senpai… - respondió el joven príncipe, con el rostro apesadumbrado – Perdóname, yo sé que no actué bien y me pasé de la raya contigo, pero sentí que realmente me estabas aceptando, que me correspondías y…por eso no…me detuve – confesó avergonzado, pero sin pensarlo más, se inclinó con respeto nuevamente ante Souichi.

\- Le pido que se case conmigo. – Dijo, ahora mirándolo directamente a ojos - Espere un momento por favor.

Del bolsillo de su pantalón, extrajo una pequeña bolsa de piel donde había un hermoso y resplandeciente anillo. Constaba de un brillante aro de oro puro, el cual tenía como dije un diamante blanco moldeado a la forma de una flor abierta.

\- Este diamante solo se consigue en las minas más altas de todo el estado, realmente es muy especial. El Lirio Amarillo es la flor oficial de mi castillo, por lo que moldearon la piedra con la forma de uno. Senpai, este anillo fue forjado única y exclusivamente para ti. – explicó Morinaga con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas frente a Souichi, quien al mismo tiempo tenía el rostro más rojo que una cereza ante tan vergonzosa declaración.

Confundido y sin saber que responder, Souichi observa cómo su asistente toma su mano con la intención de colocar el anillo. De la nada y para sorpresas de ambos, aparece Kanako-chan con una bandeja de té y gritando eufóricamente.

\- ¡UNA BODA, UNA BODA! - Grita emocionada al ver la escena - ¡MORINAGA-SAN Y NII-SAN SE VAN A CASAR! ¡ES TAN EMOCIONANTE!

\- Oye, oye ¡KANAKO! - grita Souichi con el rostro lleno de vergüenza - ¡Deja esa bandeja o se te caerá todo lo que llevas allí! Además ¿Quién dice que voy a...? - intenta decir "casarme con Morinaga" pero el solo hecho de pensarlo lo abochorna a tal punto que se le queda en la garganta.

\- Morinaga-san...- La pequeña Kanako se inclinó frente al peliazul como señal de respeto - Como representante de la familia Tatsumi, en ausencia de mi padre y Tomoe-Niisan, te doy la bienvenida a nuestra familia, Morinaga-niisan.

Conmovido, Tetsuhiro deja el anillo en la palma de su Senpai y se inclina frente a Kanako con mucho respeto. Luego toma sus manos y las estrecha entre las suyas.

\- Me siento muy honrado por ser parte de la familia – Le responde a la pequeña - Me esforzaré para ser digno de tu confianza.

\- ¡Viva! ¡Una boda en el palacio Real! ¡Iremos a vivir a un palacio! ¡Y sobretodo COMEREMOS MUCHA COMIDA DELICIOSA! - comenta Kanako, más para sí misma que para los demás.

-¿EH? ¿Qué coño estás diciendo? ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? – Pregunta un confuso Senpai - Espera...Morinaga ¿Le dijiste a Kanako que eras ese…príncipe?

\- Sí, se lo dije hace apenas un rato. - respondió su asistente con una sonrisa

\- ¡Usaré ese hermoso vestido que me puse para el baile! Le diré a la tía Matsuda que le ponga lazos de color diferente. Tal vez uno que se parezca al que usaba Nii…- continuaba sin prestar mayor atención a su alrededor. Antes de que dijera algo "imprudente", Souichi la detuvo de un grito.

\- Oye, espera ¡Qué diablos dices! ¡PARA con eso! - protestaba Souichi.

\- En el palacio ordenaré que confeccionen un vestido como a ti te guste, Kanako-chan. Lo mismo para Matsuda-san - respondió el joven príncipe, sonriendo radiante ante la alegría de su futura "hermana menor"

Souichi observa la escena con vergüenza y preguntándose si esos dos están siquiera tomándole atención. Mientras ambos siguen farfullando, el alquimista comienza a observar con cierta atención aquel fastuoso anillo de diamante. Aunque nunca ha estado interesado en cosas como las joyas, la curiosidad lo hace sostenerla y voltearla para todos lados. De manera inesperada, un recuerdo viene de pronto a su mente.

" _Senpai te amo tanto…gracias por querer que este a tu lado…"_

Aquella frase de la noche anterior fulminó su cabeza como un rayo. La confusión se apoderó de él por un momento ¿Realmente…sería capaz de aceptar una propuesta como esa?

" _¡SENPAI!...Se siente tan bien…"_

El recuerdo de la voz entrecortada y erótica de Morinaga atormentó sus pensamientos. El solo pensar que cayó en los brazos de su despistado asistente hizo que su cuerpo reaccionara de una manera inesperada. Ante las dudas y el miedo, optó por tomar una decisión drástica y tajante.

\- Kanako, vete a tu habitación, debo hablar con Morinaga. – Ordenó Souichi, muy serio – Y por favor, que esta conversación se quede solo entre nosotros. No comentes nada a Matsuda-san ni a nadie ¿Me entendiste bien? Ahora, ve.

\- Pero Nii-san, tenemos que...

\- ¡VE A TU HABITACIÓN! - ordenó en un tono enojado.

Confusa por el extraño comportamiento de su hermano mayor, Kanako-chan salió de la habitación sin protestar más. Al quedarse solos, la brillante sonrisa del príncipe cambia a una seria expresión y triste mirada. Al parecer las cosas no serían como lo esperaba.

\- Morinaga...- Empieza a hablar Souichi - Yo no sé qué es lo que te propones con esto de querer...ca-casarte conmigo, pero es obvio que es un error.

\- ¡Senpai! ¡Lo hago porque te amo, te amo muchísimo! y anoche me di cuenta que...tú también me aceptaste...es decir, literalmente me aceptaste adentro de ti pero...

\- Omite esos detalles, idiota - dijo el rubio, rabioso.

\- Lo siento - responde con vergüenza - Me refiero a que realmente me sentí tan cerca de tu corazón Senpai, lo sentí aquí dentro - Con la palma de su mano, Tetsuhiro toca su pecho - Dime algo Senpai...¿Tú me amas?

Reinó un incómodo silencio durante algunos interminables segundos. Souichi no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué debería contestar ante una pregunta como esa. La expresión apenada de Tetsuhiro se convirtió en una desagradable ansiedad.

\- Senpai entonces... ¿Fue todo mi imaginación? - Preguntó con desespero. Las esperanzas de joven príncipe comenzaban a caer una a una - Ayer, cuando dijiste que no me odiabas, cuando dijiste que me aceptabas, cuando cuidaste de mí, cuando me dejaste hacerte el amor ¿Fue porque me amas, no es verdad?

Souichi permanecía en silencio. Las palabras simplemente no lograban salir de su boca. Empezaron a caer sin descanso las tristes lágrimas del peliazul.

\- Acaso ¿Fue...por...compasión? - Tetsuhiro intentaba calmarse y encontrar respuestas en la mirada de Souichi.

\- No es así... - respondió el rubio, evadiendo su mirada.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué Senpai? ¿Por qué? ¡Necesito que me des una respuesta! - gritó Tetsuhiro, con un rostro desconsolado.

\- ¡Baja la voz! Kanako podría oírte - contestó Souichi sin mayor expresión. – Será mejor que regreses a casa...y olvides todo lo que pasó. No solo lo de anoche...sino todo. Es lo mejor para ti.

Sin decir más Souichi voltea su rostro mirando hacia la ventana, haciendo silencio. Su asistente no puede creer lo que está oyendo.

\- ¡SENPAI! ¿Olvidarlo? ¿Crees que es tan sencillo como solo decirlo? Confesé mis sentimientos por ti, no pienso en nada más que no seas tú ¿Cómo podría dejar todo eso atrás?

\- Debes casarte con una mujer para tener descendencia ¿No es cierto? Además, eres un príncipe...todo lo que te enseñé no te servirá de nada. - contesta Souichi sin voltear a mirarlo.

\- ¡No tengo ningún interés en las mujeres! ¡En ninguna! - recalcó con firmeza - Solo te quiero a ti...ya te lo dije Senpai, no habrá ningún problema en que nosotros...

\- ¡Silencio! - interrumpió fuertemente, aún sin verlo de frente - ¿Cómo se encuentra tu brazo?

Confundido por el imprevisto cambio de conversación, Tetsuhiro respondió.

\- Bueno, esta mañana Kanako me ayudó a curarlo. Se ve que a pesar de todo está mejorando mucho. Pero Senpai, eso no es de lo que estamos hablando ahora.

\- Entonces más tarde iremos a buscar otro caballo y regresarás a la ciudad capital. Te irás antes de que caiga la noche que es mucho más seguro, las calles están repletas. - ordenó Souichi sin demostrar mayor emoción en sus palabras. - Y por favor, no intentes huir de la nada ni causarme más problemas.

Souichi no separó su vista de la ventana, ni siquiera para verlo por un momento.

\- De acuerdo - respondió el joven príncipe con una voz casi susurrante.

Intentando contener las lágrimas que salían sin parar, Tetsuhiro frotó su rostro y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Cuando estuvo completamente solo, Souichi finalmente voltea su rostro, mientras una gota de agua se asomaba entre sus pupilas.

El rubio alquimista durmió durante un rato más, su energía había colapsado nuevamente, intentando olvidar los confusos sentimientos en su corazón. Después de unas horas de sueño inquieto, decidió levantarse de la cama y dirigirse a su pequeña cocina por algo de comer, puesto que el olor en el aire lo había despertado de pronto. Usando aquel delantal blanco estaba Tetsuhiro, quien parecía estar cocinando una especie de almuerzo junto a la pequeña Kanako, quien cortaba las verduras con cuidado. Al verlo, Souichi no tenía la más remota idea de cómo reaccionar, por lo que optó por voltearse y regresar por donde vino. _Todavía no estoy listo para lidiar con él_ , pensaba. Pero antes de salir, el peliazul pudo darse cuenta de su presencia y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Senpai no te vayas. Siéntate y espera por favor, el almuerzo ya está casi listo. No desayunaste esta mañana así que hice un guiso con muchas verduras para que puedas recuperar fuerzas. - Le dijo su asistente, con la amabilidad a la que estaba acostumbrado.

El almuerzo se pasó lentamente en un imperante silencio. Un simple "Gracias por la comida" fue la única conversación presente. Tetsuhiro fue el primero en levantarse de la mesa a lavar los platos, pero Kanako interfirió diciéndole que ella deseaba hacerlo. Poco después, cuando Souichi se levantaba de la mesa, su asistente se dirigió a él directamente tocándole el hombro.

\- Senpai, estoy listo para partir a la ciudad y conseguir ese caballo. - Le dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

\- De acuerdo... - respondió Souichi, intentando ignorar aquella expresión en su rostro.

Sin apenas hablar, fueron cerca al centro del pueblo para adquirir el caballo que necesitaban. Al regresar y después de una vaga conversación circunstancial en el camino, Souichi le pidió a Tetsuhiro que lo acompañe a su taller.

Una sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro del peliazul apenas entraron. Souichi había colocado el hermoso lirio amarillo dentro de una maceta al lado de le ventana, la cual estaba bordeada por una malla que lo protegía de la invasión de insectos y parásitos. Por otro lado, la vieja mesa del taller estaba en un terrible desorden, ese mismo que generalmente Morinaga se encargaba de limpiar cada que trabajaban. En medio de todo aquello, resaltaba una pequeña botella tapada de vidrio grueso y oscuro.

\- Después de probar la fórmula muchas veces, me parece que cree una esencia con el balance correcto. Creo que no está mal... - Dijo el rubio mientras le entregaba la botella.

\- ¡Senpai! ¡Huele perfectamente! - respondió con emoción - No es demasiado dulce ni muy pesado...tampoco es demasiado ácido...simplemente, es perfecto ¡Lo lograste!

\- No...ambos lo logramos. Si no hubieras estado trabajando conmigo creo que no hubiera podido hacerlo correctamente... - respondió su Senpai con algo de vergüenza, intentando no fijarse en la penetrante mirada de cachorro feliz que tenía Tetsuhiro. Luego continuó - Bueno estuve pensándolo bien y creo que venderlo a cualquier idiota no sería lo ideal...sería mejor que lo conserves. Después de todo es tu trabajo también y yo nunca te he dado nada por ayudarme.

\- Pero...pero... ¿Estás seguro Senpai? ¿No perjudicará al negoci...

\- ¡QUE TE LO LLEVES TE DIJE! - refunfuña el rubio - Si te digo que te lo lleves, es porque lo he pensado bien ¿No crees? Pero claro, si no quieres hacerlo, tampoco tengo ningún problema.

\- ¡Por supuesto que quiero llevármelo! - responde el peliazul emocionado - Sobre todo si Senpai insiste tanto en que lo tenga...

Sin previo aviso, el joven asistente se acerca más a Souichi

\- Cada vez que aspire su aroma, te recordaré Senpai...con todo mi corazón...

Tetsuhiro intenta cogerle la mano, pero es inmediatamente detenido por el brazo de Senpai.

\- Deja de exagerar, no es más que un perfume...posiblemente podrías conseguir esencias de una calidad infinitamente mayor.

\- Nada es mejor que lo que viene de las manos de Senpai - Morinaga nuevamente acorta la distancia. A cada momento, su corazón sentía con desesperación la necesidad de tenerlo cerca, de abrazarlo y no dejarlo escapar jamás. No obstante ante el roce de su palma, Souichi apartó su mano violentamente de manera inmediata. Esta inesperada reacción recordó a Tetsuhiro la verdad sobre su situación.

\- Lo siento... - Dijo el príncipe, forzando una sonrisa - Gracias por el obsequio Senpai. Creo que ya va siendo momento de que me vaya.

El rubio sintió la amargura de la culpa recorrer su garganta tras esa reacción.

 _Aún si eso no estuvo bien...creo que es lo mejor para él. No quiero que abrigue en su mente ideas que no deben ser_. - Concluyó para sí mismo.

Poco después de arreglar lo poco que llevaba, finalmente llegó el momento de decir Adiós. La pequeña Kanako y la tía Matsuda se despidieron de él con mucho cariño.

\- Esperamos verte pronto Morinaga-kun. ¡Que te vaya muy bien en tu viaje! – se despidió Matsuda-san quien había llegado de repente. Ella no se había enterado de nada por órdenes de Souichi.

\- Gracias Matsuda-san. Usted también cuídese mucho.

\- ¡Es tan triste que tengas que irte Morinaga-no-kimi! _**(Príncipe Morinaga)**_ Espero que te vaya muy bien - Dijo con la pequeña, abrazándolo muy fuerte. – ojalá algún día pueda irte a visitar, ya que realmente no estamos tan lejos ¿Verdad?

\- Por supuesto que sí. Gracias por todo Kanako-chan, sé una buena niña – sonrió Tetsuhiro en respuesta.

Kanako se acerca a su oído y le susurra muy bajo.

\- No te preocupes Morinaga-san, yo cuidaré de Nii-san...tu sabes que él es muy terco y malhumorado...pero estoy segura que el realmente te a…

\- ¿Se puede saber que tanto murmuran ustedes? – preguntó, interrumpiendo la "sospechosa" conversación.

\- Nii-san, no es nada. – respondió la pequeña Kanako con un rostro molesto y se fue a un lado.

\- Parece que aún estás molestas por lo de estas mañana ¿Verdad? – preguntó Souichi sin encontrar respuesta.

Cuando estuvo a punto de partir, Senpai se acerca a Tetsuhiro de manera discreta, abriendo su puño y dejándole ver aquel hermoso anillo en forma de lirio que le había entregado apenas horas atrás.

\- Es tuyo Senpai…yo te lo regalé, no tienes que devolvérmelo – respondió el peliazul, fingiendo una sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por el rubio.

\- Yo creo que…iría mejor en el dedo de tu prometida – respondió sin mirarlo.

El corazón del príncipe es encogió dolorosamente al escucharlo. No obstante, lo rechazó nuevamente.

\- Ese anillo ya está en las manos de la persona que amo – Señaló Tetsuhiro con una triste sonrisa. Souichi cerró su puño, aceptando en silencio la hermosa joya.

Luego de terminar de acomodar cosas en su caballo, el joven príncipe se despidió de Souichi.

\- Antes de irme ¿Me dejarías abrazarte por última vez? – preguntó con un rostro desconsolado.

\- De...de acuerdo - Le respondió el rubio, titubeando.

Tetsuhiro estiró los brazos y bordeó fuertemente su cuerpo en ellos. Un cálido y largo abrazo que parecía aislarlo a un mundo donde solo existían ellos dos y nadie más. Antes de soltarlo, se acercó ligeramente a su oído y con una voz entrecortada, le dijo:

\- Siempre te amaré Senpai. Por favor no me olvides. Yo nunca lo haré – Mientras decía esto, dejó caer una lágrima amarga sobre el hombro del que fuera su maestro, amigo y amor. Se separó de él de manera casi inmediata y se subió a su caballo, poniéndose en marcha a paso ligero. Mientras cabalgaba, volteó ligeramente para despedirlos a todos a la distancia. Podía ver a lo lejos el rostro de Souichi con la boca entreabierta. Parecía que quisiera decirle algo.

 _Senpai tiene una expresión extraña, es como esperando o tal vez a punto de decir algo…pero supongo que solo es lo que mi loca cabeza quiere pensar_. – pensó resignado, volteando la mirada para dirigirse finalmente a su antiguo y vacío palacio.

 _ **Continuará….**_

 _ **Disculpen la demora y muchas gracias por seguir allí apoyándome. Lo más seguro es que el próximo capítulo sea el desenlace de esta historia que me ha encantado escribir. Estaba pensando en incluir también un extra, pero todavía estoy pensando cómo enfocarlo, jejeje. Actualmente estoy con el curso de titulación encima, así que me estaré demorando un poquito como ahora, pero ya pronto lo publicaré. Gracias a las buenas amigas que siempre están allí dándome su ánimo y su apoyo, significa mucho para mí. Si desean dejarme un review les estaré muy agradecida, aunque el hecho de que lo lean ya me hace muy feliz.**_

 _ **Gracias! Nos vemos en la siguiente!**_


	7. Voluntad

**Be my prince**

 _ **Fanfic de Koisuru Boukun, basado en el extra "Haikaburi Hime"**_

 _ **Capítulo 7: Voluntad**_

Han pasado 3 semanas desde la partida de Tetsuhiro.

El joven príncipe se había reducido a un manojo de deberes e instrucciones literales que se cumplían de manera automática. Aunque simulaba una amable sonrisa frente a los funcionarios y nobles que lo visitaban seguidamente, el vacío en su corazón le quitaba la motivación para continuar. Algunas veces se escabullía a los jardines reales y contemplaba en silencio los muchos tipos de flores que encontraba a su alrededor. Llevaba consigo un pequeño manojo de hojas de papel donde clasificaba todas las especies que encontraba, ya que hasta ese entonces solamente conocía la Lirio Amarillo Real, pero jamás se le hubiera ocurrido observarlas de esa manera. Poner en práctica sus nuevos conocimientos en herboristería era lo único que lo hacía sentirte realmente cómodo, no solo fascinado por la variedad de las especies que encontraba sino porque además lo hacía sentirse más cerca de su amado Senpai.

 _Me pregunto ¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora Senpai_? - pensaba con melancolía mientras observaba un hermoso girasol abierto.

\- ¿Desea alguna flor en especial, su majestad? - preguntó de pronto una amable voz - Si desea alguna, me lo puede decir y se la entregaré inmediatamente. O a lo mejor le puedo dársela a uno de los empleados para que la ponga en su habitación.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Hola, Masaki-san! Discúlpeme por interrumpir su trabajo - respondió sobresaltado. No había notado que alguien más estaba allí.

\- ¡No! ¡Disculpe usted mi atrevimiento! solo que veo que últimamente parece estar viniendo seguido por aquí y me preguntaba si tal vez deseaba una flor para el palacio... - le responde Masaki, el encargado de cuidar todas las hectáreas de jardines del palacio.

\- Nunca eres entrometido Masaki-san - respondió con un rostro apacible - lo que quería era... - Tetsuhiro no tenía ni idea de cómo continuar esa frase por un momento.

\- ¿Existe algo que lo aqueje? Lo he visto varias veces por aquí con esas hojas de papel haciendo anotaciones...y me parece, si me permite decirlo, que se ve usted muy melancólico, su majestad.

Le asombró que finalmente alguien en su palacio se diera cuenta de cómo se sentía. Tetsuhiro era alguien que siempre sabía guardar compostura frente a las personas que trabajaban su alrededor para no hacerlos sentir inseguros. Recordando nuevamente su dolor, le preguntó:

\- Masaki-san ¿Alguna vez has sentido la angustia de un amor que no es correspondido? - pregunto de repente...mirando fijamente las flores a su alrededor.

Sorprendido, Masaki puede notar el dolor en la mirada del príncipe. Él conoce bien a Tetsuhiro y sabe perfectamente que no obligaría a nadie a que lo amara por la fuerza, por lo que es evidente que fue rechazado. Por un momento se pregunta ¿Quién podría hacer algo como RECHAZAR al mismísimo príncipe?

Realmente le estaba abriendo su corazón y sintió que le correspondía hacer lo mismo.

\- Su majestad...yo sé perfectamente de lo que habla. - respondió, finalmente - Usted ha tenido el valor de decirle a esa persona que la ama y ha pasado por el dolor de ser rechazado...yo ni siquiera conozco ese dolor, porque jamás le he dicho mis sentimientos a la persona que amo. Aún tengo tanto miedo... - confesó con cierto desconsuelo, mientras el príncipe lo miraba sorprendido - pero milord... ¡No se rinda! Quizás aún era muy pronto...tal vez simplemente no pudo analizar sus sentimientos por usted y esa persona está confundida. El tiempo y la reflexión siempre mejoran las cosas.

\- No lo sé...realmente es alguien muy difícil de entender...nunca sé lo que está pasando por su cabeza... - respondió Tetsuhiro, como para sí mismo.

\- Su majestad pero...acaso la persona a la que se refiere es... ¿Aquella dama que tanto estuvo buscando? ¿Finalmente llegó a encontrarla? - preguntó Masaki con curiosidad.

Antes de que el príncipe pudiera responder, apareció abruptamente el Consejero real, Kunihiro.

\- Milord, el Duque Gâteau llegó para hablarle del acuerdo con sus propiedades. - dijo en un tono muy serio y casi imperativo.

\- ¡Vaya! Sinceramente lo había olvidado. - respondió el joven príncipe, levantándose del jardín.

\- ¡Ah! ¡¿Cómo se encuentra hoy Kunihiro-san?! Espero que las rosas blancas que le envié hayan sido de su agrado. - Saludó Masaki respetuosamente, pero muy emocionado de verlo.

\- Nuevamente muchas gracias Masaki. No deberías tomarte tantas molestias por mi causa. - Respondió Kunihiro con una amable sonrisa. - Gracias también por las fresas que me enviaste, sin duda son las mejores de todo el reino.

\- ¡No, por favor! ¡No tiene que agradecerme! Re-realmente el honor es mío. - Le dijo Masaki llevando sus manos a su cara, la cual tenía todos los colores del arcoiris en ese instante. En ese momento, Tetsuhiro notó que algo muy curioso estaba ocurriendo frente a él.

 _Acaso la persona que a Masaki le gusta es... ¿Kunihiro?_ \- pensó para sí mismo, ante el rostro nervioso y sonrojado del jardinero.

\- Su Alteza, lo están esperando - señaló Kunihiro dirigiéndose al príncipe.

\- E-espero regrese pronto, me gustaría ofrecerle un poco de vino, lo hice yo mismo con las vid del palacio... - Dice Masaki con los ojos ilusionados hacía Kunihiro. Después dirige su mirada al príncipe con vergüenza -¡Ay! ¡Ay! Por supuesto que a su majestad también, todo mi vino está a su disposición. - se inclina, avergonzado.

\- ¡Jajaja! Por supuesto que iremos muy pronto a probarlo, Masaki-san. Nos vemos después - responde Tetsuhiro con una sonrisa sincera. - Y gracias por escucharme.

\- ¡El honor es completamente mío su Majestad! - responde, inclinándose con respeto.

Mientra se dirigían nuevamente a las puertas del palacio, una pequeña duda asalta al príncipe de repente.

\- Kunihiro... ¿Qué opinas de Masaki-san?

\- ¿Uhm? ¿Masaki? Es un buen hombre. Muy noble ¿Lo pregunta por alguna razón en especial? ¿Se ha comportado incorrectamente?

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Para nada! - responde el príncipe - Solo era curiosidad puesto que ustedes dos se llevan muy bien.

Kunihiro se aclara la garganta con algo de vergüenza, tragando después un poco de saliva.

\- Él y yo somos buenos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo - Responde Kunihiro, regresando a su habitual expresión de seriedad.

En ese instante, Tetsuhiro logra darse cuenta de un hermoso brillo en los ojos de su consejero real. Podrá ser que... ¿Siente algo especial por él? Es muy posible que aún si se atreviera a preguntárselo, no obtendría una respuesta. Kunihiro era extremadamente serio y reservado.

La tibieza de ese sentimiento lo hizo sonreír. Acababa de descubrir a su alrededor un amor secreto, confuso y correspondido que merecía una oportunidad para hacerse realidad. Si estaba en sus manos, haría todo lo posible para ello.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Tatsumi, las cosas no iban muy bien.

Souichi no había podido fabricar ningún perfume desde hacía ya 3 meses. Desde el día en que terminó ese perfume de Lirio amarillo, no había podido inventar adecuadamente ninguna fragancia nueva. Por alguna razón, sus mezclan eran demasiado dulces, demasiado ácidas y hasta por momentos, tóxicas. Era como si las notas se desvanecieran o sobrecargaran. En el atiborrado mercado del pueblo solo se vendían las novedades y en caso contrario, posiblemente no tendría éxito con la venta del día. La preocupante situación hizo que los nervios del rubio se pusieran de punta.

Las últimas dos semanas Souichi se la pasó encerrado en el laboratorio, donde cada fracaso parecía convertirse en un terremoto de frustración. Por supuesto, él no era irresponsable con su hermana, decidiendo enviarla a pasar unos días donde su tía Matsuda, quien acepto cuidarla con gusto. No deseaba que su hermana vea la gran desesperación suya de no poder crear algo nuevo, de no poder continuar con su trabajo apropiadamente.

\- _Mierda, mierda ¡MIERDA!_ \- decía para sí mismo - _¿Por qué carajo nada me sale bien? ¿Me pasé de nuevo? Maldita sea...este lugar es un desastre, no sé dónde dejé el Bálsamo de Azucena, generalmente nunca lo uso. La última vez que lo vi fue en..._

Al recordarlo, corre donde una vieja gaveta baja en el fondo de la habitación.

 _¡Claro! fue aquí donde Morinaga guardó todos los bálsamos...mantuvo limpio este lugar por tanto tiempo que ya olvidé cómo era todo antes de su llegada..._

Reavivó el dolor de su pérdida con sus propias palabras. Desde que su asistente partió, nada parecía ser lo mismo...nada parecía salir bien.

\- Morinaga... - dijo susurrando, para sí mismo.

Souichi nunca fue una persona dependiente. Sin embargo esta vez, el vacío en casa se hacía más grande lo que había sentido jamás.

Al día siguiente, el joven Senpai decidió que lo mejor para poder empezar algo nuevo era trabajar con nuevas semillas y especies, por lo que fue al Centro a buscar algunas. Llegando allá encontró un tumulto de gente frente a un gran titular colocado sobre un panel de noticias locales. Souichi no parecía tener interés en ello hasta que escuchó fuertemente de qué se trataba.

\- ¡ES UN DECRETO DEL PRÍNCIPE! - Exclamó un aldeano

Inmediatamente, el rubio empujó a la multitud para lograr ver el aviso de cerca. Era un decreto de ley aprobado con el Sello Real del castillo en la parte superior. Luego de la presentación, el texto central era el siguiente:

 _"A partir de la fecha de hoy, se decreta que en todo el Reino es completamente legítima y aprobada la unión y matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo. Cualquier acto de violencia o discriminación injustificados contra las personas que adapten esta norma, serán encarcelados durante tiempo indeterminado y posteriormente llevados a juicio."_

Souichi no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar ante semejante noticia. Morinaga...o mejor dicho, el príncipe, señaló que tranquilamente podría decretar aquella ley sin que nada de ello estuviera mal. La razón es... ¿Por qué?

 _Será que... ¿Encontró a alguien del cual se enamoró?_ \- Pensó por un momento.

Antes de que pudiera continuar con sus pensamientos, escuchó a un conocido escandaloso cerca de él.

\- ¡ESTOY TAN FELIZ! Finalmente podré encontrar un lindo novio y casarme - Celebró el tabernero del pueblo, Hiroto-kun - ¿No es maravilloso ese príncipe, Souichi-san? - Le preguntó de pronto.

\- No lo sé...supongo que los tipos raros como tú han de estar muy felices - replicó con desdén.

\- Realmente es una pena que Morinaga-kun haya partido, le hubiera pedido que fuera mi novio - Dijo sonriendo, con un leve sonrojo en su rostro - Aunque es posible que nunca me hubiese aceptado.

\- Dudo que estuviera lo suficientemente desquiciado para eso - Le respondió el rubio, con ánimos de fastidiarlo.

\- ¿Sabes? Puede que si lo estuviera. Jamás me lo dijo, pero yo estaba seguro que tenía sentimientos por ti. Pero por supuesto...tu jamás te hubieras fijado en algo así - Le refutó, logrando colocar en Souichi un rostro de vergüenza y confusión que no pasaron desapercibidos.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡No digas tonterías! - respondió ofuscado, ante la mirada de victoria de Hiroto – ¡La vida de otras personas no te incumbe en lo más mínimo!

Souichi dio media vuelta para alejarse rápidamente de la conversación, pero antes de ello, Hiroto hizo un comentario inesperado.

\- Hace tiempo fue a mi bar a beber…estaba llorando mucho. Le dije que se animara…pero el solo me dijo que ya no creía en los cuentos de hadas. Realmente me destrozó el corazón. Pobre dulce angelito…se veía tan herido por haber sido despreciado.

\- ¡Yo no desprecié a Morinaga! ¡Yo no sabía que las cosas eran de ese modo! ¡Yo no deseaba que las cosas terminaran así! ¡Yo quisiera que él…! - sin darse cuenta, la frustración dentro de él hizo que el rubio hablase de más. Llevo inmediatamente la mano a la boca ante la mirada sorprendida de Hiroto.

Escapó despavorido de semejante situación. Se había sorprendido a sí mismo al ser capaz de decir cosas tan vergonzosas con alguien que apenas conocía, pero no estaba mintiendo. La partida de Morinaga era realmente dolorosa, difícil de sobrellevar...pero no podía retenerlo a su lado, después de todo era un príncipe y no tendría sentido que se enamorase de un pobre plebeyo como él, incluyendo además que era hombre y no podía darle ninguna descendencia.

Paso una semana desde ese día.

Las nuevas semillas empezaban a crecer en el jardín de Souichi lentamente, dándole la posibilidad de crear cosas completamente nuevas muy pronto. En el pequeño pueblo donde vivía, las cosas empezaban a cambiar desde el decreto impuesto por el príncipe. El rubio notaba que de pronto, una gran cantidad de parejas del mismo sexo, entre hombres y mujeres, invadían las calles tomadas de las manos o caminando juntos. Antiguos amores secretos ahora eran del dominio público, así como una gran cantidad de nuevos edictos matrimoniales empezaban a publicarse en las gacetas locales.

De algún modo, todas las personas parecían más felices que antes, el amor en el aire se contagiaba irremediablemente para todos y las sonrisas invadían cada rincón de aquel pueblecillo. A la única persona que no parecía tocarle ni un pelo, era al siempre esquivo Souichi.

 _Tanta gente enamorada por acá y por allá….que molesto…_ \- refunfuñaba para sí mismo.

Souichi había decidido internarse a sí mismo en sus nuevas fórmulas y los retoños de las nuevas flores que crecían en su jardín. Su trabajo siempre ha sido la mejor manera de ignorar productivamente al mundo que lo rodea, así como de olvidar por un rato los pensamientos y dudas que se abrigaban en su mente y corazón. Cada día que pasaba, despertaba con una sola idea en la cabeza que solía evitar a toda costa.

 _¿Por qué Morinaga aprobaría aquella ley? ¿Habrá encontrado a algún tipo? Acaso ¿Me habrá olvidado ya? No lo creo...él realmente parecía hablar en serio aquella vez_ \- Deseaba golpearse a sí mismo por decir esto.

Se sentía como un idiota cada vez que pensaba en ello. Además, este con un hombre o una mujer, no es realmente su asunto...después de todo es un príncipe y puede hacer lo que quiera. Tal vez simplemente quiso hacerlo porque le pareció justo para todos ¿No? Preguntas que simplemente no podía compartir con nadie y que quizás jamás tendrían una auténtica respuesta.

Al llegar al mercado por algunos insumos, escuchó a un grupo de mujeres en una esquina hablando muy escandalosamente. Una de ellas llevaba una ropa distinta, sobresalía de entre las demás y al parecer era el centro de atención en el grupo. Cuando Souichi estaba a punto de pasar de largo, se congeló frente a una línea de la conversación que acababa de oír.

\- ...Si, al parecer los preparativos para la ceremonia están listos, será mañana por la noche. Yo trabajo en las afueras del castillo y conozco a todos los de por allí. Parece que será completamente privada y a puertas cerradas...me llama la atención ¿Por qué un noble de alto rango tendría un matrimonio tan increíblemente discreto? Además ¡En el mismísimo palacio! Es inevitable que los alrededores no se enteren - comentaba la mujer ante su bullera concurrencia.

\- Eso es cierto - respondió otra mujer - Yo también conozco gente de allí...y me dijeron que la boda será con otro hombre. Ahora eso está permitido con normalidad ¿Por qué tanta discreción?

Souichi sintió algo que no pudo comprender al instante. Un doloroso sentimiento se apoderaba de su corazón hasta el punto de sentir que algo lo aprisionaba por dentro, como si un puño atravesara su pecho. Salió rápido del lugar intentando calmarse y encontrar la serenidad.

 _Entonces es verdad...entonces si se casará...con un tipo... -_ Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, se subió furioso a su caballo, galopando hacia su casa a toda velocidad

\- Nii-san, ¡Bienvenido a casa! ¿Cómo te f... - antes de continuar, Kanako no pasó desapercibido el acongojado rostro de su hermano.

Souichi era un hombre increíblemente fuerte, difícilmente mostraba sus sentimientos hacia el exterior. Pero en ese instante y por primera vez en su vida, lo vio caer sobre sus rodillas.

Y por primera vez...Souichi derramó las más amargas lágrimas por amor. Kanako corrió a abrazarlo, sin decir una palabra más.

Su pequeña hermana lo conocía bien, mejor de lo que él pensaba...lo suficiente para saber qué era lo que le afligía. Sin importar cuanto lo negara o ignorara, solo existía una realidad innegable: Él ya estaba irremediablemente enamorado. Sus cuidados, su amabilidad, su persistencia, sus ganas de aprender, su increíble nobleza y sobretodo, su devoción. Aquellas preciadas cualidades de Tetsuhiro habían logrado calar poco a poco en el sellado corazón de Souichi, hasta lograr a abrirlo para él.

Pero ahora ya es muy tarde...al parecer Morinaga se casará con otra persona.

 _Ya que lo rechacé, finalmente decidió olvidarse de mí y seguir adelante con su vida. Es un príncipe, después de todo_. - pensaba el rubio, aceptando para sí mismo aquella dura realidad.

\- Nii-san - finalmente habló la pequeña - Debes ir a buscarlo...y decirle lo que estás sintiendo.

El mayor de los Tatsumi no respondió. Simplemente pensó para sí: _Ya no sirve de nada hacerlo._

\- Vayamos a hacer la cena...está oscureciendo ya... - se levantó sin decir más.

Aquella noche, Souichi simplemente no pudo dormir en lo absoluto. A pesar de que quería olvidarse de todo, el rostro de Tetsuhiro aparecía en su mente una y otra vez, sin darle descanso. Recordó su primer experimento, su primer éxito, su primera intoxicación por tomarse uno de los químicos por error al confundirlo con agua (hecho que no pudo evitar hacerlo sonreír un poco). Las cosas buenas que vivieron juntos aplacaban un poco el dolor hasta que llegó la más reciente de sus memorias: Aquella noche en la cueva...

Era la primera vez que Souichi dejaba que alguien lo tocara de esa manera...tan personal, tan increíblemente íntima. Él jamás tuvo interés de pensar en temas relacionados al sexo hasta ese momento. Retumbó una vez más la voz indecorosa de Morinaga, diciendo aquellas cosas vergonzosas que le espantaban oír.

 _"...solo de verte me pongo así de...excitado"_

El rubio da vueltas en la cama, intentando acallar sus propios pensamientos.

\- ¡Cállate, vete! ¡Ya no quiero seguir pensando más en ti! - habló en voz alta, muy enojado consigo mismo.

Enterró su rostro sobre la almohada e intento serenarse...su cabeza estaba realmente hecha un lío.

 _Todo era mejor cuando era indiferente a estos sentimientos_ \- pensó.

Nunca podría odiarlo, pero tampoco podía ignorarlo. Luego de un rato, al sentir que el cansancio hacía presa de su cuerpo, se atrevió a pronunciar suavemente aquel deseo que tanto temía escuchar de sí mismo.

\- Morinaga...no te cases... - susurró, empezando a quedarse dormido mientras las lágrimas caían lentamente por sus mejillas.

Al día siguiente, Souichi despertó realmente tarde. Durmió tan poco en la noche que no se dio cuenta de que ya era mediodía.

\- ¡Souichi-kun! Realmente tienes unas pesadas ojeras... ¿Estás bien hijo? – Comentó la tía Matsuda, quien ayudaba a preparar el almuerzo.

\- Sí, no se preocupe por mí Matsuda-san - respondió el rubio, no queriendo molestar a nadie.

\- Pero...mira tus ojeras...además, has bajado de peso en los últimos meses, estás trabajando demasiado hijo mío...debes intentar descansar un poco más - respondió la mujer, realmente muy preocupada por él.

\- Lo haré Matsuda-san, no se preocupe, seré más cuidadoso. - respondio Souichi con la sombra de la fatiga en su rostro, frente a la incrédula mirada de su tía.

\- En momentos como éste, realmente hace falta la presencia de Morinaga-kun - dijo la señora Matsuda con resignación. Souichi era alguien demasiado entregado a las responsabilidades, pero Morinaga siempre estaba pendiente de que no descuidara los pequeños pero importantes detalles de la vida diaria.

\- Pero él no regresará, nunca más lo hará - respondió Souichi, intentando ocultar su molestia.

Era increíble lo mucho que lo había dejado entrar en su vida.

Ese mismo día, en el palacio...

\- ¡Estoy tan nervioso! ¿Estará bien? ¿Hacerlo es correcto? ¿No le arruinaré la vida? - Se preguntaba preocupado, caminando de aquí para allá.

\- Estate tranquilo, todo saldrá maravilloso - Le respondió él con una gran sonrisa.

El salón principal de palacio se veía esplendoroso. A pesar de que no habría muchos invitados, los asientos estaban maravillosamente decorado con hermosas cintas de seda color durazno y un exquisito tapizado de terciopelo blanco, el cual llevaba estampado el Sello Real. Las emocionadas sirvientas pasaban de un lado a otro sin descanso, asegurándose que todo está en plena capacidad para la ceremonia. Debían terminar temprano, pues ellas también estaban invitadas.

Tetsuhiro veía con una sonrisa todo su alrededor. Sentía una gran calidez en su corazón...una que no tenía desde aquella triste despedida.

\- Está quedando excelente ¿No te parece Kunihiro? - Preguntó el príncipe, al ver que su Consejero Real se acercaba.

\- Sí - respondió con su típica parsimonia - Mucho mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado en el poco tiempo que ha pasado. Pero algunas situaciones lo ameritan.

\- Jajaja...Kunihiro eres increíblemente serio ¿Lo sabías? - preguntó divertido el peliazul.

\- Siempre lo he sido su Majestad - Le respondió, esbozando una casi imperceptible pero sincera sonrisa en sus labios.

Nuevamente en el pueblo, Souichi debía soportar como una desquiciante horda de chismosos se reunían en el centro de la ciudad para hablar sobre la boda secreta dentro de palacio. Algunos tenían la seria intención de ir a husmear en las afueras, mientras otros se quejaban de lo mezquinos que eran los nobles y las más jóvenes sobre lo atractivo que era el príncipe. No existía descanso para el pobre rubio que solo que deseaba olvidar. Decidió que lo mejor era regresar a casa por ahora.

Al llegar a casa, se encontró con una visita que definitivamente no esperaba.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Bienvenido a casa, Souichi-kun! ¡Te estaba esperando! - Saludó un castaño y adorable caballero que estaba sentado cerca al fogón, disfrutando de un té.

\- ¿Qué carajo haces TÚ acá? ¡Kanako! ¿Acaso no te advertí que no le abrieras la puerta a los extraños? - preguntó a su hermana, quien estaba a su lado bebiendo té también.

\- Pero Nii-san, Isogai-san no es ningún desconocido. Él te ayudó a ti y a Morinaga-san a llegar acá muy tarde en la noche ¿No lo recuerdas?

\- Seguro no lo recuerda, Kanako-chan. Estaba profundamente dormido y sobretodo MUY CANSADO ¿No es así, Souichi-kun?

El rubio sabía perfectamente que esa pregunta era una burla. Era obvio que Isogai supo lo que pasó entre Morinaga y él aquella noche.

\- ¿Qué quieres Isogai? – preguntó. Su paciencia hacía buen rato que se había terminado.

\- Llevarte al palacio por supuesto. ¿Acaso no sabes que habrá una boda? - respondió despreocupadamente.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Eso tiene acaso que ver conmigo? Morinaga...príncipe Tetsuhiro o como se llame no es mi asunto ahora. - Dijo Souichi fingiendo desinterés.

\- Ya estuvo bueno el hacer como que no te importa ¿No crees? Kanako-chan está realmente preocupada por tu condición. - Acotó el mago, sonriéndole.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué cosas innecesarias le has estado diciendo a éste individuo? - preguntó Souichi, mirando a su hermanita. - De todos modos Morinaga ya tiene a alguien con quien se quiere casar ¿no es verdad? ¿Por qué querría ser un obstáculo en su felicidad? Ni hablar, no pienso ir para allá.

\- Y... ¿Qué hay de ti, Souichi-kun? Te la haz pasado pensando en esto, por lo visto. Sin embargo, solo reparas en él y no en tus propios sentimientos. - Replicó Isogai, tornándose muy serio esta vez.

El rubio no podía responder. Dentro, muy en el fondo de su alma sabía cuáles eran sus verdaderos deseos...pero lo más saludable para ambos era simplemente callarlos para siempre.

\- Sabía que no podría convencerte fácilmente...así que traje esto para ti.

Isogai extiende su mano y le da un pequeño libro...

\- Léelo - exhorta el mago. La curiosidad hizo que Senpai abriera el libro y encontrara una letra bastante reconocible para él.

\- ¡Esta es la letra de Morinaga!...creo... - al darse cuenta de su eufórica reacción por un segundo, volvió a tomar la compostura.

Leyó al azar algunos pasajes:

 _"El día de hoy, Senpai me enseñó cómo hacer un tratamiento en frío con las cortezas, realmente fue muy interesante ya que..."_

 _"¡Arruiné el experimento! Lo que ocurre es que los jazmines son muy delicados y no tuve cuidado. Senpai no se enojó tanto como la última vez, pero yo..."_

\- ¡¿Por qué tendría que seguir leyendo los escritos privados de otra persona?! ¡Eso está mal! - gritó Souichi con un tono enojado y algo confuso.

\- Lee más adelante - respondió el mago, sereno. Souichi volvió a abrir el diario, refunfuñando.

 _"Han pasado dos semanas desde que me fui de la casa de Senpai. Siento que no tengo fuerzas para continuar. Es tan doloroso..."_

 _"Hoy puse en práctica el proceso de destilación en los girasoles del palacio. Parece que los resultados son sorprendentes. Seguro que si Senpai lo supiera se alegraría, lo extraño tanto..."_

 _"Te amo Senpai ¿Qué estarás haciendo en este momento?"_

 _"Seguramente a estas horas, Senpai está en su taller ¿Estará comiendo adecuadamente? El siempre tiende a descuidar algunos detalles..."_

Leer aquellas palabras se sentía extraño. No sabía si lo hacían sentir mejor o más triste. Finalmente corrió todo hasta a la última página.

 _"Vivo atrapado en el recuerdo de Senpai y no puedo escapar de él. Es lo primero que pienso al levantarme y mi último pensamiento cuando voy a dormir. Solo le pertenezco a él. Me pregunto qué habrá pensado de la nueva ley que promulgué la semana pasada, posiblemente no le habrá tomado importancia. Mi corazón no tiene paz en este momento, pero mañana será el día de la boda y debo estar completamente listo. Te amo Senpai, ojalá fuéramos nosotros quienes uniéramos nuestras vidas para siempre."_

\- Eso quiere decir que Morinaga ¿Se está casando por obligación? Se está… - antes de continuar hablando, se queda en silencio por unos segundos.

 _Acaso ese idiota ¿Se está casando para olvidar…me?_ \- Este pensamiento fulminó la mente de Senpai.

\- ¿Qué esperas Isogai? ¡Vámonos de una buena vez! Tengo que detener a ese estúpido antes de que haga algo de lo que luego se arrepienta – dijo el rubio drásticamente y en tono firme.

\- ¡Espera allí Souichi-kun! - Dice el mago - ¡No puedes ir con esa ropa al castillo o no te dejarán pasar!

\- ¡Tsk! Entonces los golpearé hasta que me dejen - respondió el rubio sin dudarlo.

\- Creo que lo mejor será evitar la violencia - dijo Isogai, mientras alzaba su varita mágica.

Luego de hacer un movimiento con ella, Souichi estaba de pronto ricamente vestido...no obstante, no se veía de la forma en que se esperaba.

Estaba ataviado con un hermoso vestido color plata que brillaba por todos sus rincones. Su cabello estaba sostenido con una coleta amarilla muy brillante en forma de flor. Su pecho estaba adornado con un enorme dije de oro que llevaba en el centro un reluciente topacio pulido, mientras que una larga falda de poco vuelo caía destellante sobre su figura esbelta.

\- ¡TIENES 5 SEGUNDOS PARA DECIRME ¿POR QUÉ CARAJO ME VOLVISTE A VESTIR DE MUJER?! ¡LO HICISTE A PROPÓSITO, MALDITO PERVERTIDO! - rugió Senpai, intentando sostener la pesada falda que no lo dejaba caminar correctamente. Antes de que se acercara a su cuello para estrangularlo, Isogai logra moverse rápidamente para inmovilizarle el brazo.

\- Souichi-kun está cayendo la tarde, será mejor que nos demos prisa si quieres llegar a tiempo. - Le dijo el mago en tono burlón, mientras aún lo tenía sostenido del brazo.

\- ¡Nii-san! ¡Apresúrate! ¡Ya es muy tarde! - señalaba la pequeña Kanako.

\- Mierda, es cierto. Pero me la vas a pagar Isogai, te juro que lo harás – avanzó refunfuñando resignado.

 _Estoy haciendo esto porque no puedo permitir que te cases por obligación, sé que sufrirías…pero nada más que por eso ¿Entendido?_ \- pensaba Souichi para sí mismo mientras se dirigía raudo hacia el Castillo.

 _ **Continuará….**_

 _ **¡PERDÓN! Sé que prometí que este sería el final, pero me alargué más de lo que pensé xD ¡Soy pésima racionando :'v! les prometo que el siguiente capítulo si será el final y no lo arruinaré esta vez. Espero les haya gustado y que no se les hayan hecho pesados los diálogos, es que no quería dejar ningún cabo suelto y deseaba desarrollar la historia con los matices de los personajes y no simplemente "apurarme". Estaré escribiendo pronto la continuación así que cuento con no demorar. Un beso a todas y muchísimas gracias por estar aún allí y leerme. Si les es posible, déjenme un review, realmente me encanta leer su opinión :)**_


	8. Siempre

**Be my prince**

 _ **Fanfic de Koisuru Boukun, basado en el extra "Haikaburi Hime"**_

 _ **Capítulo 8: Siempre**_

Mientras estaban en el carruaje, Souichi intentaba hacer que el incómodo vestido dejara de apretarle tanto, empezando a aflojar un poco algunos nudos del corset.

\- Eres un maldito pervertido - le decía a Isogai - Vistiéndome como una chica otra vez. ¿No podías simplemente ponerme un traje de caballero o algo así? - protestó el rubio

\- Todo lo que hago es pensar en ti - responde Isogai, relajado - Recuerda que él aún piensa que "la dama" con quien se encontró en ese baile es una persona diferente de Souichi-kun. ¿No es acaso mejor conservar tu identidad verdadera en secreto?

\- Mnmm... - Souichi lo piensa por unos segundos - Es posible que tengas razón.

En muy poco tiempo, finalmente llegaron a su destino.

\- Llegamos, Souichi-kun! - Dijo el mago, estando casi en la puerta del palacio.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo es que llegamos tan rápido? - respondió el rubio ante la impresionante rapidez.

\- Este carruaje es mágico, especialmente hechizado para emergencias - respondió el mago, orgulloso.

\- Al menos alguno de tus tontos poderes sirvió para algo - le replicó Souichi con el fin de bajarle los humos.

\- Deja de quejarte de personas tan caritativas y amables como yo. Agradece que no te estoy cobrando un centavo. - respondió Isogai.

\- ¡Yo debería golpearte! Pero no tengo tiempo que seguir perdiendo contigo. Entraré a este rimbombante palacete y le diré a ese idiota que no debe casarse por obligación. - respondió. Cogió de los lados su largo e incómodo vestido para subir la infinidad de escalones que lo esperaban antes de la puerta.

\- Oye Isogai, puedes esper... - antes de que continue su conversación, se da cuenta que Isogai y el carruaje han desaparecido.

Flotando desde arriba y sobre una escoba, Isogai mira a Souichi esbozando una sonrisa.

\- O tal vez te puse ese vestido solo para divertirme un poco ¡Jajajaja! - dijo en voz alta para sí mismo, mientras observa a Souichi traspasar la puerta.- Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado.

Luego de traspasar un largo recibidor sin problemas en la entrada, llega hasta una enorme puerta cerrada. En ella se encuentra un guardia de rostro adusto.

\- Ehm... ¿Se encuentra Mo...Tetsuhiro, su majestad el príncipe Tetsuhiro? - pregunta intentando ser firme.

\- Disculpe ¿Quién es usted? Le informo que las audiencias fueron totalmente canceladas hoy debido a la ceremonia privada. - respondió con seriedad. - Su voz es bastante más grave que las damas de por aquí ¿Es usted extranjera?

Sintiéndose perdido por un segundo, el hábil rubio piensa rápido.

\- ¿Ah? ¿No sabe quién soy yo? ¡Soy la princesa Burihaika! ¡He venido de muy lejos para la ceremonia, invitada por el mismo príncipe Tetsuhiro! - mintió fingiendo enfado y tragando saliva - ¡Debo entrar inmediatamente!

El guardia vio a "la dama" con cierta desconfianza ante el nerviosismo.

\- Uhmm...Disculpe princesa, una última pregunta... ¿Me puede enseñar su invitación? - preguntó perspicaz el guardia.

Ahora el rubio sudaba frío sin saber exactamente que responder. Si ponía fuerza, lo más seguro es que podrían perseguirlo y darse cuenta de su identidad.

Estaba pensando en alguna manera de entrar cuando notó que tenía algo en el dedo. Era el anillo de Lirio que le había obsequiado Tetsuhiro.

 _Este bastardo de Isogai pensó en todo ¿verdad?..._ \- pensó el rubio para sí mismo.

\- No traje la invitación porque no la necesito, soy amigo-o...amiga del príncipe - titubeó por un segundo - Mire, él mismo me regaló este anillo como muestra de ello.

Souichi estiró la mano comiéndose la vergüenza con dificultad.

Al enseñarle la centelleante joya, el guardia se queda más que sorprendido e identificó el símbolo de inmediato. Sin darle mayores rodeos, se inclina respetuosamente y lo deja pasar.

La puerta llevaba a otro enorme pasillo que concluía en dos enormes puertas abiertas. A lo lejos lograba ver las siluetas de dos hombres, uno alto vestido de negro y otro más bajo, con un traje blanco. Ambos parecían estar muy cercanos el uno al otro, como si estuvieran a punto de besarse.

\- ¡Espera alto allí! ¡No puedes hacer eso, idiota! - gritó en voz alta al otro lado del salón.

Automáticamente toda la concurrencia voltea a ver a la delgada dama que está en la puerta. No obstante, grande fue su sorpresa cuando al mirar a los novios no encontró a quien esperaba.

\- ¿Usted quién es? - preguntó uno de los novios, Kunihiro - ¿Acaso no sabe que esta ceremonia es privada?

\- Kunihiro-san ¡Aquella dama vino por ti! ¿Verdad? - A punto de llorar con la situación, el castaño no pudo ocultar más sus miedos - ¡Eres un gran hombre y no deseo estancar tu futuro! ¡Yo no puedo darte hijos! Y tu...mereces más... - Al borde las lágrimas, Masaki abandona el altar preso de sus inseguridades.

\- ¡MASAKI! ¡Detente por favor! ¡No es así, no conozco a aquella mujer! ¡Vuelve por favor! - Kunihiro corre del altar con el fin de alcanzarlo. No obstante, antes de que ambos salieran corriendo, el príncipe se levanta del trono que se encontraba frente al altar, intentando que todos guarden la calma. Pudo notar a lo lejos que esa desconocida que acababa de entrar se le hacía bastante familiar.

\- ¡Alto todo el mundo! ¡Estamos en medio de una terrible confusión! - Señaló el príncipe en medio del bullicio. - Masaki-san, creo que conozco a esta persona...por favor les ruego que continúen.

Muerto de vergüenza y sin saber realmente cómo reaccionar, Souichi comienza a retroceder lentamente. Por su parte, el príncipe toma la palabra en la sala.

\- Conozco a Kunihiro toda la vida y solo al hablar de ti, pude ver por única vez un brillo en sus ojos - Continúa el príncipe - Él no puede mirar así a ninguna persona más y sé que tú también sientes lo mismo por él. Ustedes me enseñaron lo hermoso que es el amor cuando es correspondido...y tienen mi más sincera bendición.

Al oír esto, el castaño reparó nuevamente en el rostro de su prometido.

\- Por favor, créeme Masaki... - dijo el Consejero real en tono suplicante. - Si no fuera así, no te habría pedido que te cases conmigo.

La mirada adusta e inexpresiva de Kunihiro se había convertido en una llena desesperación y angustia. El miedo a perderlo había destruido por completo su estabilidad.

\- Te amo Masaki - Dijo finalmente.

\- Yo también te amo Kunihiro...siempre lo he hecho - respondió entre lágrimas, esbozando una sincera sonrisa. Ambos se sumergen en un intenso y cálido abrazo frente a la multitud.

Mientras esta conmovedora escena ocurría, se escuchaban como unos despavoridos pasos se alejaban rápidamente de la enorme sala. Al voltearse, Tetsuhiro se percata que la "dama" que empezó todo aquel terrible escándalo había desaparecido por entre los pasillos del palacio.

\- ¡Continúen con la ceremonia! Me disculpo por mi ausencia, pero prosigan por favor - dijo el joven príncipe frente a la audiencia, mientras sus pies se movían raudos a seguir los fuertes pasos que se escuchaban cada vez más lejos.

Pasos más adelante, el rubio se había perdido irremediablemente en aquel gigantesco palacio. Apenas sintió que alguien lo seguía, decidió tomar el primer camino que encontró escaleras arriba. Ya después vería la manera de bajarse.

 _¡MIERDA, MIERDA! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Soy un idiota, soy un idiota! Me dejé llevar por las estúpidas habladurías de la gente y por mi propio cerebro. Debo desaparecerme ¡Ya!_ \- Pensaba mientras subía pesadamente.

A pesar que Isogai dejó sus zapatos de siempre en sus pies, era difícil subir los escalones con semejante vestido. Los pasos de su perseguidor se sentía cada segundo más y más cercanos.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Por favor, espera allí! - Era la voz de Tetsuhiro - ¡Señorita por favor! ¡La recuerdo perfectamente, no tiene por qué huír!

 _¡CARAJO! ¡VA A ALCANZARME!_ \- pensaba mientras se metía a una puerta abierta.

Al entrar, se encontró en un cuarto únicamente iluminado por la luz de la luna que entraba desde una pequeña ventana.

\- Mierda...me acabo de enjaular yo solo - refunfuñaba mientras escuchaba los pasos del príncipe acercándose aún más. - Me va a descubrir...

\- Señorita pude ver que entró en esta habitación, ya no se escape por favor...no tema, no voy a lastimarla. - Le decía calmadamente el príncipe, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento - Abriré la puerta ¿De acuerdo?

Tetsuhiro abrió la puerta y se encontró con la nerviosa silueta de la "dama" en cuestión. La luz era demasiado baja pero aun así podía distinguir el fulgurante brillo de su vestido, así como parte de su rostro y cabello.

\- Disculpe por importunarla. No debe temerme, no tocaré uno solo de sus cabellos. - empezó hablando el príncipe - Nunca pensé que la volvería a ver, espero haya estado bien durante todo este tiempo.

 _¡Él aún piensa que soy una chica! ¡Maldito seas por tener razón otra vez Isogai!_ \- pensaba mientras permanecía en silencio - _Tal vez si no abro la boca, piense que estoy asustado y se irá…_

\- Sé que te causé una pésima primera impresión intentando sacar provecho de su persona _-_ continuó el príncipe, ante el imperante silencio - Yo...me deje llevar por tu belleza y fui realmente grosero, discúlpame.

Souichi continuó callado con la esperanza de salir con su identidad intacta.

\- Bueno comprendo que no quieras hablar...dime ¿Por qué viniste? Dudo que sea por Masaki o Kunihiro, de lo contrario te hubiera visto mucho antes ya que ellos viven en mi castillo ¿O tal vez me equivoco? Quizás... ¿Pensabas acaso que yo me casaría? - preguntó de manera directa, ante las evidentes circunstancias.

 _¡Deja de hacer tantas preguntas, idiota!_ \- pensaba para sí.

Sabía que si no le daba algún tipo de respuesta él insistiría o aún peor, se acercaría y eso lo delataría. Tragó un poco de saliva y asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Ya veo! Veo entonces que... ¿Reconsideró lo que le dije hace tiempo? - preguntó el peliazul con curiosidad.

 _¿Ah? ¿Está pensando realmente en comprometerse con una mujer? Es decir, después de todo lo que me dijo entonces..._ \- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos abruptamente por la voz de Tetsuhiro.

\- Sabe, cuando usted desapareció la estuve buscando por todos lados... - Dijo el príncipe con una sonrisa muy triste - y muchas cosas pasaron en mi vida, tantas que no sabría cómo enumerarlas. Le doy las gracias de todo corazón por eso, por aparecer en mi vida y ayudarme a ver un mundo completamente diferente.

 _Por qué pones esa cara justo ahora_... - pensó intentando entenderlo. Tetsuhiro continuó.

\- A pesar de todo lo que te debo, lamentablemente tendré que declinar su proposición. Yo... - suspiró - ...no puedo casarme con usted, Milady.

Souichi continuó en silencio. Pensó que el intentaría nuevamente pedirle matrimonio a "ella", pero se equivocó.

\- Verás, conocí a alguien...una persona difícil de entender para algunos, pero no para mí. Dedicado, disciplinado y sabio como ninguno. Desde afuera, su carácter no es lo que la mayoría de personas esperan – dijo el príncipe, abriéndole su corazón - pero en su interior guarda una gran amabilidad y un corazón de oro. Lo amo y creo que siempre lo haré. Debes pensar que es extraño que un hombre hable así de otro ¿Verdad?

Tocado por sus palabras y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no responder, solo mueve la cabeza en forma negativa a la pregunta.

\- Me alegra que no pienses eso. – Le sonríe – Ahora él está lejos de aquí y continua con una apacible vida en un pueblo del norte. Es un gran ser humano y algún día será también un hombre de familia del que cualquier esposa podrá sentirse orgullosa.

La presión en su pecho se hacía más insoportable en cada segundo. Quería hablar, quería responderle y que no se sintiera de esa manera. La amarga sonrisa de Tetsuhiro le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser.

\- Su recuerdo siempre me hace sentirme mejor, incluso cuando la escuché hablar pensé que el tono de su voz tenía una similitud y me sentí emocionado, no se ofenda por favor – Sonríe el peliazul con algo de vergüenza - He estado practicando muchas cosas que él me enseñó, me siento feliz manteniéndolo en mi mente. Decidí que lo mejor será que jamás lo vuelva a ver. Él debe continuar con su vida y yo solamente sería un estorbo, no quiero hacer nada que lo perturbe de nuevo...yo…

Casi por impulso y sin estar seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, Souichi tomó a Tetsuhiro del saco y le propinó un tosco beso en los labios. El rubio presionó fuertemente aquella boca contra la suya, cerrando a la vez sus ojos con infinita vergüenza. Al darse cuenta e intentar romper el beso, el príncipe pudo percibir en su toque y piel un aroma extremadamente familiar e inconfundible.

\- Esto no es posible…espera... ¡¿Se-se-s-e-Senpai?! - pregunto el príncipe, titubeando sin poder creerlo.

\- ¡MIERDA! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué clase de hombre se deja llevar así por sus impulsos? ¡Soy un idiota! - refunfuña Souichi en voz alta, autocastigándose por lo que acababa de hacer.

Sin poder creer que aquella dama de largo vestido no era nadie más que su Senpai, Tetsuhiro restregó sus ojos con los puños de su camisa, procurando que aquello no fuera una mala pasada de su apresurada imaginación.

\- ¿Estaré soñando? ¿Esto es acaso una ilusión? - se dijo el peliazul, aún incrédulo.

\- ¡Sí soy yo! ¡Deja de decir estupideces! - Respondió el rubio, arisco - Pero sabes ¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Te culpo a ti de absolutamente todo lo que ha pasado!

\- Senpai no puedo creer que estés aquí y además...espera, esas ropas... – Tetsuhiro guarda silencio por un momento y un ligero sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas - No hubiera imaginado que Senpai tuviera este tipo de fetiches...

\- ¿Quién tiene fetiches, tarado? ¡Deja de pensar en cosas tan perversas! ¿Quieres? - Responde el rubio, sonrojado y furioso - ¡Vine de esta manera para intentar pasar desapercibido, eso es todo! ¡Así como la otra vez!

\- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo la otra... - luego de unos segundos, Tetsuhiro entiende a qué se refiere - Senpai...¿Eso quiere decir que tú...TÚ ERAS...

\- ¡SÍ, sí, siempre fui yo...era yo! - respondió el rubio a la defensiva y muy avergonzado - Un depravado me consiguió el vestido y fui exclusivamente para vigilar a Kanako, no podía pasar como yo mismo así que tuve que usar ropa de mujer. Pensé que nadie estaría tan loco como para acercarse a mí, hasta que apareciste.

Al recordarlo, Souichi gira la cabeza con vergüenza, evitando la mirada del príncipe.

\- ¡Pero escúchame bien, bastardo! - continuó el rubio sin mirarlo - ¡Nada de eso fue porque yo quisiera! ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Sólo quería cuidar a mi hermana! Lo último que hubiera querido es vestirme de mujer y mucho menos acercarme a ti de una manera extraña. Yo no tenía idea de que fueras ese mismo príncipe o que buscabas a alguien hasta que confesaste tus verdaderas intenciones. Pensé que solo serías un aprendiz.

La felicidad del joven príncipe era tan inmensa que las palabras de Souichi iban perdiéndose en el viento. La emoción de verlo lo desbordaba.

\- Senpai lo entiendo, me queda claro...por supuesto que no fue a propósito, te creo... - respondió Tetsuhiro.

Viéndolo así de enojado, nervioso y avergonzado supo que era su amado Souichi de siempre. Ya ni siquiera estaba pensando en sus acciones, lo único que añoraba era abrazar aquella figura tan hermosa. Rompió de pronto la distancia entre los dos y lo tomó entre sus brazos, apretándolo fuertemente contra su pecho.

\- ¡Senpai, estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí! – exclamo el peliazul.

La inmensa ternura de ese abrazo era tan intensa que a pesar de su vergüenza, Souichi no se resistió. Él también necesitaba de ese calor. Percibió por unos segundos el aroma fragante de lirios que manaba de su aprendiz y supo que era aquel mismo perfume que le regaló el día en que partió.

\- Ya es momento de que me sueltes... - Dijo el rubio, avergonzado por la escena.

\- Esta es la tercera vez - respondió el peliazul, de pronto.

\- ¿Tercera vez? ¿De qué? - replicó Souichi ante el argumento en el aire.

\- Me enamoré desde el momento en que te vi, me enamoré cuando entre en tu mundo y después de estar tanto tiempo separados, me enamoré aún más - respondió con calma y una sonrisa.

El rojo de una cereza era pálido comparado a las mejillas de Senpai en ese momento.

\- Este hombre gigantesco no tiene vergüenza alguna de lo que está diciendo...que cursi... - Respondió el rubio, rompiendo el abrazo y apartándolo con sus brazos.

Antes de alejarse completamente, Tetsuhiro tomo el brazo de Souichi para no dejarlo escapar.

\- Gracias por estar aquí por mí - Alzó su mano entre las suyas y le dio un pequeño y tierno beso.

\- Vine únicamente porque pensé que te casarías por obligación...eso era todo. - Respondió el rubio sin mirarlo, quitando con rapidez su mano de entre las del príncipe.

Ante un descuido, Tetsuhiro se acerca sin previo aviso y propina un profundo beso en los labios de su amado. Aunque Souichi intenta apartarlo con sus brazos, poco a poco va cediendo terreno a la habilidosa lengua de su asistente en su boca. La temperatura aumentaba sobre su piel mientras el príncipe saboreaba con su lengua el interior de aquella boca húmeda y de dulce sabor.

\- Es suficiente - Dice al rubio separando sus labios, con una agitada respiración - Lo mejor será que me vaya...tienes que atender a las personas que están esperando por ti.

\- ¿Crees que te dejaría después de que viniste aquí por mí? - respondió sin soltarlo, mirándolo intensamente.

\- Ya te dije que estoy aquí porqué... - Sin dejarlo terminar, Tetsuhiro lo abraza fuertemente.

\- Senpai... - Le dijo de pronto, descansando su cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio - Te he extrañado tanto...

Souichi puede sentir como las tristes lágrimas de su asistente caen sobre él. Sin darse cuenta apenas, sus propios brazos comenzaron lentamente a rodear la espalda de Tetsuhiro.

\- Yo... - El rubio quería responder, pero hablar con franqueza de sus sentimientos no era su especialidad - Yo...no sé qué me ha pasado...tu ausencia me hizo sentir extraño y...realmente quería... ¿Cómo explicarlo? ¡Mierda! - titubeó por un momento - Quería que regresaras...que estuvieras allí otra vez...

Aunque Souichi estaba a punto de morir de vergüenza con aquellas pocas palabras, Tetsuhiro había entendido perfectamente cuáles eran los sentimientos de su tiránico amor.

\- Senpai... - Lo miró con una hermosa sonrisa y enjugó sus propias lágrimas - Yo también te necesito tanto...

De manera intempestiva y apretando su cintura con fuerza, arremetió nuevamente con un beso, pero esta vez con mucha más furia y deseo. Sus manos poco a poco van bajando hasta rodear sus perfectamente delineadas caderas. Al notar esto, Souichi avergonzado intentó parar sus maliciosas manos de encima suyo.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Deja de tocar allí! - protestaba el rubio rompiendo el beso, mientras sentía cómo las grandes manos de su asistente aprisionaban sus caderas y rozaban su trasero con la punta de los dedos. El vestido que llevaba realmente era muy ligero y ayudaba a su movilidad, no obstante no era la prenda ideal para ese momento.

Lejos de detenerse, el príncipe comenzó a deslizar ferozmente su lengua en el cuello de Senpai, bajando sus defensas. Estaba ubicado en el punto exacto para hacerlo perder el control de sí mismo.

\- Su-suéltame... - decía el rubio, intentando empujarlo hacia atrás, mas poco a poco se iba perdiendo en los precisos besos de su amante.

Morinaga acomodaba sus manos con mayor ahínco sobre él, acariciando y presionando las nalgas de su Senpai sobre el delicado vestido, sin dejar de besarlo.

\- ¡Déjame! ¡Maldito príncipe pervertido! ¡Voy a... ¡AHH!...MMmm! - Antes de terminar su frase, el joven príncipe mordió suavemente la oreja de Souichi, estremeciéndolo de pies a cabeza.

\- ¿Se siente bien, verdad? No contengas tu voz Senpai... - le susurró sensualmente al oído, al ver que el rubio se rendía lentamente.

\- Cómo si fuera a hacerte caso... - Respondía Souichi sofocado, mientras Tetsuhiro bajaba la lengua desde el cuello hasta el pecho de su Senpai.

\- Parece que tu cuerpo es más honesto que tu Senpai... - Dice el peliazul, señalando con una sonrisa complacida la erección que se asoma bajo la falda de Souichi.

\- ¡No es nada más que una respuesta fisiológica común ante el estímulo, nada más! - Responde en defensa, quitándose de encima los brazos de Tetsuhiro.

\- Entonces...dejemos que tu cuerpo nos hable un poco más ¿De acuerdo? - respondió mirándolo sinvergüenza, ante la furibunda mirada del rubio.

Tetsuhiro se arrodilló frente a Senpai, quien lo miraba confuso. Acto seguido, alzó un poco las largas faldas del vestido de Souichi y se colocó por debajo.

\- ¡QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁS HACIENDO! - Respondió el rubio muy alarmado.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, una húmeda sensación rodeo su parte más íntima. Bajo la brillante falda, Tetsuhiro atacó el miembro caliente de Senpai, metiéndoselo lentamente a la boca mientras su lengua se frotaba sin parar desde la punta. Las piernas de Souichi flaqueaban ante la dulce sensación, conteniendo el impulso de empujarlo.

Los suaves roces dentro de su boca se convirtieron pronto en un vaivén de indescriptibles sensaciones, subiendo su intensidad segundo a segundo. El rubio podía ver como la cabeza de Tetsuhiro se movía de adelante a atrás por debajo de su larga falda, logrando sentir como su pene se hundía constantemente hasta el límite de aquella garganta sedienta, llenando de placer cada fibra de su piel.

\- Ahh…ah…ah…mmhmm… - gemía Souichi ante la erótica vista, sin poder contenerlas más.

Mientras succionaba sin pausa, el príncipe paseaba sus manos alrededor de las caderas de su amado Senpai, sobando y presionando con rudeza sus nalgas y muslos tan suaves como la porcelana. Tetsuhiro sentía que tocaba el cielo.

\- Mori…naga…déjalo ya…voy…a… - balbuceaba el rubio, al sentir que se encontraba al borde del éxtasis.

De repente, una voz a lo lejos interrumpió en seco, haciendo a Souichi sudar frío.

\- ¿Su Majestad? ¿Majestad se encuentra usted por aquí? Me pareció ver que corría angustiado – Era la voz de uno de los guardias.

Con el mínimo volumen posible, Souichi empezó a empujar la cabeza del peliazul por encima de su vestido.

\- ¡Muévete de allí, carajo! ¡Alguien viene! – susurró el rubio con desesperación.

\- Solo quedémonos en silencio mientras se va. Si hablas más alto o te mueves nos podría descubrir – respondió el príncipe en tono muy bajo.

Podía sentirse como los pasos de aquel guardia se acercaban lentamente, mientras ambos estaban en completo silencio. No obstante, Tetsuhiro tenía otros planes en mente.

Sin pedir permiso alguno y con una sonrisa malévola, el príncipe colocó nuevamente la hombría de su Senpai dentro de su boca, esta vez succionándolo con mucha más fuerza que hasta hace poco. El rubio deseaba alejarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero sabía que si lo golpeaba o se movía con fuerza, definitivamente lo escucharían. Souichi apoyaba sus brazos contra la pared intentando encontrar serenidad, mientras que el sordo chapoteo de su pene húmedo entrando y saliendo de la boca de Morinaga retumbaba suavemente en sus oídos.

\- ¿Milord? ¿Está por aquí? – se oía nuevamente la voz del guardia a los alrededores. Sin duda, Senpai estaba odiando al peliazul con todas sus fuerzas en ese instante.

Tetsuhiro alejó su boca de la rígida erección de Senpai, haciendo que este logre respirar por un segundo. Mas luego de ello, el joven príncipe colocó su habilidosa lengua alrededor de la cabeza del pene de su amante, empezando a moverla a sus alrededores y colocando una mano en el resto de su miembro para masturbarlo. Aceleraba la mano con movimientos constantes mientras las gotas de pre-semen se fundían en la lengua movediza del peliazul.

\- ¡Mmmm! – Contuvo un fuerte gemido con mucho esfuerzo. El placer y la desesperación de ser descubiertos se entremezclaban tanto que la adrenalina corría a mil.

\- ¿Qué fue ese ruido? – Se escuchaba desde afuera al guardia, acercándose cada vez más y más a la habitación.

Senpai ya no podía oponer mayor resistencia a las dulces sensaciones, deseaba liberarse de aquella lascivia que se había apoderado de su cuerpo. Para empeorar aún más la situación, Tetsuhiro comienza a rozar la entrada de Souichi con su mano libre, sin dejar de lamerlo y masturbarlo. Esto ya era demasiado.

\- Creo que solo fue mi imaginación… - Con ligereza, los pasos del guardia real comienzan a alejarse.

En ese momento y sin contenerlo un segundo más, Souichi se corrió ante la estremecedora sensación de su entrada y sexo siendo estimulados simultáneamente. El fuerte chorro de semen empapó por completo la parte frontal del vestido, goteando también sobre la cara de Tetsuhiro.

\- Realmente ha salido mucho… - comentó el príncipe, mientras se destapaba de entre las faldas del joven alquimista.

\- Cállate…ah….ah….maldito…idiota – contestó Souichi mientras cogía un poco de aliento.

El cansancio y el exceso de emociones ocasionaron que el rubio finalmente cediera sus piernas y se sentara jadeante sobre el frio suelo. Sin proferir mayor palabra, Tetsuhiro colocó sus brazos bajo las piernas y espalda de su amado Senpai y lo cargó como una princesa. Esto ya había ocurrido antes, pero esta vez Souichi estaba lo suficientemente consciente como para morir de vergüenza.

\- ¡Suéltame tarado! ¡No pienso quedarme en esa posición tan vergonzosa! - A pesar de su reclamo, Souichi aún se sentía muy agotado como para moverse demasiado.

\- Solo será por un momento Senpai, estaremos en un lugar más seguro en poco tiempo y si solo yo camino, será más fácil pasar desapercibido. ¡Por favor! ¡Agárrate fuerte de mí! - Le respondió cariñosamente mientras empezaba a avanzar.

Mientras Tetsuhiro caminaba sigilosa pero rápidamente por los pasillos, miraba fugazmente a su amado con cara gruñona sobre sus brazos.

\- ¿Sabes Senpai? Al llevarte de esta manera siento como si estuviéramos recién casados... - Le dijo de pronto con un sonrojo leve en sus mejillas.

\- ¡Solo apresúrate, idiota! - respondió el rubio, muy ofuscado.

 _Este lugar es lo bastante espacioso para vivir cómodo_... - pensó el pelilargo por un instante, para luego enojarse consigo mismo. La situación ya era lo suficientemente embarazosa como para colocar en su mente semejante fantasía.

\- ¡Es aquí! - El peliazul se detuvo en seco sobre una pared cerrada.

Souichi vio cómo su ex-asistente empujó con el pie uno de los bloques de concreto en la pared. Un pasaje se abrió automáticamente y se adentraron en él. Tras solo unos pasos al fondo, se podía vislumbrar una puerta que al ser abierta los llevaba a una pequeña, pero acogedora habitación que parecía salida de otro lugar. A diferencia de las impresionantes alfombra de estilo persa y los adornados pasillos de lirios y esculturas de mármol, este cuarto tenía tan solo una cómoda y un espejo sencillos con un jarro de agua, una cama pequeña en un costado de la habitación y en el lado más espacioso, una mesa de trabajo con varios cuadernos amontonados, junto a una ordenada e impecable selección de frascos, tubos de ensayo y el inconfundible aroma de líquidos corrosivos que Souichi tanto amaba.

Tetsuhiro colocó a su Senpai sobre la cama con delicadeza.

\- Esta es mi habitación secreta. Solía ser una especie de cuarto que utilizaba para aislarme de todo y simplemente contemplar el amanecer desde la ventana - habló de pronto Tetsuhiro, al ver el rostro de sorpresa de su Senpai en los alrededores - pero cuando regresé, decidí construir yo mismo una mesa de trabajo con todo lo necesario para lograr hacer mis propios experimentos con las hojas de las flores que crecen en el palacio. Por supuesto, no soy tan bueno como tú. - Le sonrió.

\- Eso no es cierto...tu eres bueno...yo soy el único que no puede crear nada desde hace tiempo...es realmente frustrante. - respondió el rubio, recostado en aquella pequeña cama.

Tetsuhiro se acercó a Souichi poniendo la jarra de agua y una toalla al lado de cama.

\- ¿Quiere decir que no has podido crear nada...porque yo ya no estoy ahí? - respondió el príncipe mirándole de reojo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¡Yo no...!- antes de continuar su respuesta Souichi dudo por un segundo, ya que obviamente esa era la verdad. Desde su partida, las cosas no estaban saliendo bien - No interpretes todo a tu conveniencia...

\- Tú eres el hombre más talentoso que conozco, no te des por vencido Senpai. - Continuó Tetsuhiro, quien se acerca a la cama y toma de pronto la mano de su Senpai. - Yo tampoco me daré por vencido ahora que estás aquí. Sé que no estás listo para casarte pero ¡No me rendiré y trabajaré muy duro para ser digno de ti! Aún si eso me toma hasta el último día de mi vida.

Con algo de vergüenza propia y ajena, Souichi le responde intentando evadir sus ojos de cachorro.

\- Si te tomase hasta el último día de tu vida, quiere decir que nunca lo conseguiste…- respondió intentando romper su propia tensión.

\- Claro que sí ¡Me quedaría una eternidad para convencerte! – respondió el peliazul con una sonrisa boba.

La increíblemente adorable respuesta de su ex-asistente hizo que, casi por inercia, las manos de Senpai jalaran el cuello de la camisa del príncipe hacia él, propinándole un casto y suave beso sobre sus labios. Tetsuhiro no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar.

\- Dej…deja de esforzarte siempre tanto ¿Quieres? Es suficiente… - respondió el rubio, con el rostro completamente ruborizado y balbuceando – i-iré por un poco de esa agua para limpiar el desastre que hiciste.

Ante no saber cómo reaccionar por sus propias acciones, Souichi se levanta intempestivamente y comienza a mojar una toalla con el agua en aquella cómoda al lado de la cama.

Tetsuhiro únicamente podía pensar en la sensación de haber sido besado por su amado Senpai. Se paró tras él, se acercó por la espalda y acercó su boca al oído del rubio.

\- Senpai…si deseas limpiarte correctamente, primero debes de quitarte ese vestido. – susurró suavemente en su oreja. Souichi no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar ante la sorpresa. – Yo te ayudaré a desabrocharlo…

Casi de un tirón, Tetsuhiro se deshizo de todos los lazos en la espalda del rubio, haciendo caer su largo vestido al suelo y dejando el cuerpo desnudo expuesto de su Senpai ante él. Cogió la toalla mojada en su mano y abrazándolo por la espalda, empezó a pasarla suavemente entre sus caderas, causando un sobresalto en el alquimista.

\- Espera un momento, no tienes que…

\- No te preocupes Senpai, yo te ayudaré… – respondió el príncipe con un tono susurrante, que estremeció a Souichi de la cabeza a los pies.

Una de las manos de Tetsuhiro acerca la cintura de Souichi hasta la suya, haciéndole notar al rubio la dureza de su erección sobre su baja espalda, mientras comienza a lamer la parte de atrás de su cuello con suavidad y lentitud, como saboreando cada poro de su piel pálida. Con la otra mano, el príncipe comienza a exprimir el líquido de la toalla, haciendo que las gotas de agua chorreen sobre los muslos de Souichi.

\- ¡Qué..¿Qué estás haciendo? Deja...Ahhh! – se interrumpe el tirano en un gemido, al sentir como una suave mordida de su amante atacando a la parte más sensible tras su cuello. El príncipe era realmente habilidoso.

Tetsuhiro suelta la toalla sin dejar de besarlo, mientras comienza a rozar y mover su miembro rudo desvergonzadamente contra las nalgas de su Senpai, como si lo penetrase, mientras que con la mano libre, empieza a desabotonar su propia camisa. Al tener el pecho descubierto y ambas manos libres, coloca a su amado frente a él, quien con vergüenza esquiva la mirada.

\- Ya..ya jugaste lo suficiente conmigo...es momento de que te detengas... - le dice el rubio agitado, sin mirarlo y con las manos al frente intentando alejarlo. A pesar de ello, el joven príncipe mira complacido el miembro de Senpai que se asoma vigoroso y tieso como una roca.

A pesar de la aparente negativa, Tetsuhiro toma a Souichi por la cintura y se acerca, hablando con un tono bajo.

\- Hagamos el amor...déjame entregarme a ti y mostrarte que únicamente soy tuyo, Senpai.

\- ¿Ah?...Yo… - Souichi se quedó sin argumentos y con la boca abierta ante semejante proposición.

El rubio se quedó completamente impactado y en silencio. Su cuerpo dejó de oponer resistencia, cruzando fugazmente la mirada con el dulce príncipe que tenía en frente. A pesar de ello, él también lo deseaba con locura, pero era demasiado difícil pronunciar sus propios deseos.

Sin pensarlo mucho más, Tetsuhiro empezó a besar a su amado en los labios profundamente, pero con ternura y delicadeza, como si fuera la primera vez que lo tocase y lentamente lo empujó hasta la cama. Al verlo tendido y a su merced, el príncipe empezó a lamer uno de sus pezones con rudeza, moviendo su lengua de arriba abajo por entre su aureola rosada, humedeciéndolo a su antojo mientras que pellizcaba el otro pezón, haciendo que Souichi se retorciera ante las corrientes de placer que lo recorrían.

\- ¿Eso se sintió bien? - preguntó el peliazul, casi con inocencia.

\- ¡Calla! ... ¿no puedes hacerlo en silencio? Ah...ah... - Respondía el rubio entre jadeos.

Los labios de Tetsuhiro empezaron a bajar lenta y dulcemente alrededor de la suave piel de Souichi , bajando hasta su ombligo y rozando sus labios con ternura sobre él, sin dejar de presionar sus pezones con algo de rudeza. Al llegar hasta la parte baja de su cuerpo, deslizó su lengua alrededor del miembro caliente de Senpai y llegó hasta el borde de su trasero. Apoyando ambas manos en las delineadas caderas del rubio, el príncipe introdujo su lengua dentro de aquella palpitante entrada que ardía como fuego.

\- Saca tu boca de allí...es...ah...extr..a... - Souichi tituteaba, luchando con sus pies por empujar a Tetsuhiro, sin embargo la lengua movediza de su amante entrando, saliendo y retorciéndose en su entrada hacían declinar sus esfuerzos. Aun cuando se tapaba los labios para acallar su voz, la delicia en sus movimientos le hacía perder la cordura. Cantidades de líquido pre-semen chorreaban incesantemente de su miembro palpitante y endurecido.

Tetsuhiro deslizó su lengua fuera y la subió hacía de los testes de su Senpai, empezando a lamerlos y succionarlos con empeño, a la misma vez que colocaba suavemente un dedo la lúbrica cavidad de Souichi.

\- ¡Ahh! Deja de hacer eso, deja…mmhmm – Se quejaba el rubio, mientras sentía como el dedo caliente de su ex-asistente se abría paso en su interior, empezando a percibir una cálida sensación que poco a poco empezó a estremecerlo.

Tetsuhiro alzaba ligeramente la mirada mientras continuaba trabajando sus testículos con la lengua, complacido de ver el sexo completamente rígido y expuesto de Senpai frente a él, quien se retorcía con lujuria frente a tal variedad de estímulos. Para el peliazul, aquello era tan intenso que sentía increíbles ganas de correrse con solo mirarlo, ya no podía aguantar más tiempo.

El joven príncipe colocó ambas piernas de Souichi sobre sus hombros, quien perdido en el placer ya no tenía intenciones de oponer resistencia.

\- Ya no puedo contenerme más Senpai, voy a entrar… - Le dijo con el rostro extasiado, mientras acariciaba las largas piernas de su amado rubio.

\- ¿Tienes que decir…ah...ah…cada maldita cosa que harás? - balbuceó Senpai, quien deseaba tanto como él que sus cuerpos por fin se unieran.

Con un empujón lento pero firme, Tetsuhiro penetró a Souichi hasta el fondo.

\- ¡AAAhhhhhh….! - El rubio no pudo evitar soltar un fuerte alarido que estremeció todo el cuerpo de su amado asistente. El sensual y delicioso retumbar de ese gemido pusieron a Tetsuhiro tan caliente que su inicial delicadeza se convirtió en continuas y fuertes embestidas que retumbaron en cada fibra de sus cuerpos, entrando y saliendo, metiendo y sacando, cada vez más y más a prisa, a una velocidad tal que podría haberlo partido en dos. Mientras sus caderas lo empalaban, los gemidos de Souichi se hacían aún más fuertes e intensos.

\- Senpai… estas…delicioso…ah…ah…siento que…ah…ahh…estallar….é….

Al sentirse cerca de terminar, Tetsuhiro deja de moverse por un segundo, soltando con cuidado las piernas de Senpai, quien recobra el aliento con un rostro desconcertado, como protestando por la pausa. El príncipe se echa sobre él, colocándose frente a frente.

\- Quiero verte de cerca…cuando te corras… - Y sin dar previo aviso, se hunde nuevamente dentro del cuerpo de su Senpai.

Perforando a Souichi sin piedad, sus movimientos se hacen mucho más rápidos, mientras el rubio deja los complejos a un lado para gritar y gemir a gusto con la sensación de ser penetrado duro y sin clemencia. La intensidad de sus alaridos le indicó a Tetsuhiro que su amado ya estaba a punto de terminar.

\- Juntos…ahh…ah…Senpai… sostente…de mí…. – indicó Tetsuhiro entre balbuceos.

El rubio se sostuvo con rabia de la fuerte espalda de su príncipe, clavando sus uñas sobre él mientras sentía como un chorro de su semen caliente estallaba sobre el estómago de ambos amantes. Al mismo tiempo, Tetsuhiro llenaba su culo ardiente de una intensa corrida que se desbordaba sobre la cama, liberando todo su deseo. Sus gemidos, su placer y sus almas se fundieron en una sola logrando una armonía perfecta.

\- Te amo Senpai… - Le dijo el dulce príncipe mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Souichi no respondió, solo atinó a mirarlo a los ojos mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración, mientras su ex asistente atinó a darle un pequeño beso en la frente. Sabía bien que su Senpai no estaba preparado aún para hablar de sus sentimientos, pero en el fondo de esa mirada y el calor de esa pálida piel sentía que él también lo amaba.

Dulcemente, el gruñón rubio cerró los ojos debido al cansancio hasta quedarse profundamente dormido. La luna nunca se vio más brillante en el balcón de esa oculta y cálida habitación.

Muy temprano por la mañana, Souichi se levantó de sobresalto. Había dormido tan tranquilamente que no recordó por un segundo en donde se encontraba, hasta que miró a su alrededor. A su lado había un cambio de ropa, una bandeja con algo de comer y una pequeña nota.

 _Senpai,_

 _Regresaré pronto, debo ir a ofrecer mis disculpas por ausentarme de la boda anoche._

 _Volveré en un rato, espérame ¿Sí?_

 _Todo mi amor,_

 _Morinaga_

 _PD: Todo está a tu disposición. Si deseas salir del jardín, hay una escalera secreta en el corredor antes de la entrada, pero por favor ¡No te marches!_

-¿Acaso cree que tengo todo el día? ¡No soy un vago! – respondió en voz alta para sí mismo, irritado mientras se colocaba la ropa. Luego de comer un poco, abrió la ventana desde la cual se podía ver el enorme jardín atrás del castillo.

– Supongo que solo me queda esperar….además, este lugar no esta tan mal… - pensó en voz alta, mirando el paisaje de flores frente a él, como una visión mágica.

Abrió una puertezuela desde la cual pudo acceder a las escaleras secretas, las cuales conducían directamente hacia el jardín. Pudo observar una enorme serie de flores maravillosas y conocidas para un hombre experimentado en el tema como él. Sin embargo, una curiosa flor llamó su atención.

 _¿Eh? ¿Una flor de dos colores? Por la forma, estoy seguro de que es un jazmín…pero jamás había visto uno blanco y amarillo. –_ Observó con curiosidad – _Supongo que nadie le molestará si tomo algunas, al fin y al cabo hay un campo entero de ellas._

Extrajo con delicadeza algunas hojas y regresó nuevamente a la habitación con una gran curiosidad. Si tenía que quedarse allí por tiempo indefinido, no habría nada de malo en explorar un poco en el taller de su asistente, así que se puso a trabajar. Empezó triturando las hojas, buscando componentes, mezclando insumos y teniendo ideas nuevas con el exótico hallazgo. Después de muchos días y noches de poco sueño y mucho estrés, finalmente tenía inspiración para probar ideas interesantes en aquella acogedora habitación.

Por otro lado, Tetsuhiro se disculpó adecuadamente con los novios antes que ambos partieran a su viaje matrimonial.

\- ¿Esta seguro que estará bien, Su majestad? No quiero ser demasiado egoísta – Preguntó Kunihiro, con su típica seriedad pero sinceramente preocupado.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! Diviértete y pásenla muy bien, puedo cuidarme solo. - respondió el joven príncipe sonriendo.

\- Muchas gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros, su Alteza. – Dijo Masaki, respetuoso.

\- Entonces me despido hasta dentro de unas semanas. Vámonos, Masaki – Ordenó finalmente Kunihiro, tomando a su ahora esposo de la mano y luego besándola suavemente. El rostro de Masaki estaba más rojo de una manzana.

-…sí, claro que sí Kunihiro-san – respondió mientras se colgaba de su brazo con vergüenza.

El joven príncipe regresó a la pequeña habitación, esperando con nerviosismo y algo de temor las palabras de Souichi, rogando porque no se haya marchado. Un aroma embriagador y delicioso podía sentirse desde antes de abrir la puerta. Al entrar encontró a su Senpai vertiendo el perfumado líquido sobre una botella vacía.

\- Veo que has estado entretenido desde que me fui. Muchas gracias por no irte – sonrió el peliazul, con alivio.

\- Soy alquimista y por defecto, me dedico a la herboristería. Es imposible ver un jardín como ese y no sentir curiosidad – respondió con tranquilidad, aunque evadiendo la mirada.

\- Terminé… ¿Qué opinas? – Le preguntó el rubio, con interés.

\- Es excelente Senpai. Fuerte, pero sin embargo se adecúa al olfato y se siente embriagador…me recuerda a ti...

\- Toma, es para ti. – Extendió su mano para darle la botella, sin mirarlo. Era realmente vergonzoso.

\- ¿Ehhh? ¿Para mí? – Respondió el peliazul, con increíbles impulsos de abrazarlo.

\- Gracias a que me quedé aquí, pude lograrlo después de tanto tiempo…siento que te lo debo, no lo malinterpretes. – replicó con el rostro sonrojado e irritado. – Tómalo o lo tiraré.

\- Muchas gracias Senpai. Siempre eres tan agradecido conmigo – Sonrió el príncipe, conmovido. Por su parte, Souichi solo atinó a mirarlo de reojo con una expresión que señalaba "Eres un exagerado". Al aspirarlo con mayor fuerza, algo en el aroma se le hizo familiar.

\- ¿Con qué flor lo hiciste, Senpai? - preguntó curioso.

\- Con ese extraño jazmín blanco y amarillo que tenías en el jardín. En el pueblo no crece ninguno como esos – respondió el rubio.

La respuesta hizo que el rostro de Tetsuhiro se volviera tan rojo como cereza. Sin previo aviso, se arrojó a abrazarlo.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo tan repentinamente? ¡Quítate! - Le respondió el rubio, avergonzado - No es para tanto…solo es un perfume, ya te he dado uno antes...

\- Es mucho más que eso porque Senpai es quien me lo da, me hace el hombre más feliz. – respondió el peliazul, sin soltarlo.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Y eso por qué? – respondió Souichi, intentando que el repentino ataque de amor acabe ya.

\- El Jazmín Blanco y Amarillo significa "Ámame, seré tuyo". Eso quiere decir que Senpai será mío para siempre. Casémonos, Senpai. – Le dijo finalmente, al mismo tiempo que profundizó su abrazo.

Souichi lo empuja con fuerza, rompiendo el abrazo.

Tetsuhiro se detiene a mirarlo con desolación, sintiendo un rechazo inminente por unos momentos ¿Todo lo que pasó anoche fue acaso una ilusión? Se preguntaba.

\- Pero tengo…condiciones – respondió el rubio, dándole de pronto la espalda y empezando a "ordenar" torpemente el desorden y todos los tubos de ensayo que había utilizado. Sin embargo, esa pequeña respuesta hizo vibrar el corazón de Tetsuhiro como nunca antes.

\- ¡Senpai! - El peliazul se arrojó sobre él con tal fuerza, que casi lo hace caer. Posó su rostro sobre el cuello de Senpai y aspiró profundamente el aroma a flores y químicos sobre su ropa como si fuera el más dulce de los perfumes.

\- Eres demasiado sentimental... - respondió el rubio, mientras un asomo de sonrisa se posó sobre su labios.

Ha pasado un largo y apacible año desde ese día...

En un camino lleno de vivencias, experimentos, peleas, escapadas del palacio a la casa de los Tatsumi (por las cuales el príncipe era reprendido) y visitas de Kanako y Souichi al palacio real, finalmente el tirano cedió terreno a su corazón bajo una hermosa luna llena.

" _De—-de acuerdo… ¡Pero no quiero ningún escándalo respecto a esto! ¡Solamente nosotros!"_ Fueron las exactas palabras de un nervioso, sonrojado y confuso Souichi quien correspondió el fuerte abrazo que le daba su príncipe, que no podía dejar de llorar de felicidad. Probablemente otras personas hubieran esperado una romántica afirmación seguida de un "Te amo", pero Tetsuhiro no era uno de ellos. Únicamente le bastaba admirar y valorar todo lo que su Senpai hacía por él y el amor que le demostraba con sus acciones antes que con palabras. Esa abochornada respuesta en un tono regañón era típica de su amado, era esa transparencia la que lo hacía tan increíblemente especial y único. No había mejor demostración de amor que un sincero "Sí" de Souichi, quien jamás diría algo así si no lo sintiera igual.

Ambos llevaban puestos unos maravillosos trajes de gala ese día. Por supuesto, Tetsuhiro llevaba en las sienes una gran corona dorada, adornada con hermosos zafiros. Por su parte, el (ahora) príncipe Souichi llevaba una corona un poco más pequeña y llena de pequeños diamantes alrededor. Ante ellos, una enorme multitud celebraba con alegría la hermosa boda del príncipe y su esposo.

\- Maldito, prometiste que no habría demasiado escándalo y todo el país ha venido a la boda… - renegó el rubio, mirándolo acusador.

\- Te amo Souichi. – respondió el príncipe con una mirada cálida y llena de todo su amor.

\- Yo… - el rubio trago un poco de saliva y esquivo ligeramente la mirada – Yo…también…

 _ *******FIN******_

 _ *******BONUS TRACK**** (son libres de tomar esta mini-historia como parte del fanfic, o no)**_

\- ¡Ah!...ehm… ¿Eh? – despertó de sobresalto, olvidando por un segundo donde se encontraba. Miro a los alrededores y se dio cuenta que obviamente era su habitación. Sintió que había dormido durante una eternidad y al ver el reloj, se dio cuenta que era su domingo libre.

Aquellas imágenes que vio en sus sueños eran tan vívidas, que casi parecían reales. De pronto, escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse desde afuera.

\- Con permiso, voy a pasar. – A pesar de que no le dio ninguna confirmación, él simplemente abrió la puerta. – Senpai haz dormido mucho, comenzaba a preocuparme. Incluso dentro de poco será hora de almorzar.

\- ¿Morinaga? – respondió el rubio, como saliendo de un hechizo.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Morinaga se acercó a la cama de Souichi y posó la mano en su frente. Generalmente el rubio le hubiera dicho que quite la mano, sin embargo en esta ocasión se quedó estático.

\- Estoy bien, solo…tuve un sueño extraño… - Le respondió finalmente, quitando la mano ajena de su frente.

\- ¿Un sueño? ¿Y yo aparecía en él? – Le respondió su kouhai, en tono divertido.

No obstante, la reacción de Souichi fue completamente diferente a lo que él se esperaba. Su rostro automáticamente se enrojeció al recordar los vergonzosos momentos en los que ambos habían estado juntos en aquel singular sueño. Embelesado con la expresión adorable de su Senpai, el peliazul se acercó mucho más, poniendo en guardia al rubio.

\- ¿Sabes? Anoche yo también tuve un sueño…en el que tú y yo nos casábamos. – Comentó Morinaga en un tono seductor.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¿Quiénes se van a casar? ¡Vaya tontería! Además, sabes muy bien que aquí eso no se puede hacer. – respondió furioso para intentar disimular la enorme vergüenza. No podía decirle que ambos habían soñado prácticamente lo mismo.

\- Lo sé…pero los sueños reflejan los deseos más ocultos del alma. Eso lo leí en alguna parte. – respondió Morinaga con una sonrisa. – Realmente quisiera poder unirme a ti para siempre, Senpai.

Al oir esto, el corazón de Souichi se estrujó por un momento. En bajo volumen y para sí mismo, dijo:

\- Tal vez algún día…

\- ¿Dijiste algo, Senpai? – preguntó el peliazul, confuso por no haber podido entender del todo las palabras de Souichi.

\- Que me muero de hambre. Supongo que me guardaste el desayuno ¿Verdad? – respondió levantándose de la cama y fingiendo apatía para ocultar la vergonzosa confesión de amor que acababa de decir.

Por alguna razón, el instinto le decía a Morinaga que su Senpai había dicho algo increíblemente importante. Sabía también que presionarlo era inútil a estas alturas, solo tendría más problemas. Pero atinó a decirle una cosa.

\- Te amo Senpai, esperaré porque ese día llegue aún si debo esperar hasta el último día de mi vida - le dijo, sonriente.

\- Idiota…si te mueres, nunca se cumpliría tu deseo. – respondió el rubio, apático. Sin embargo, un sentimiento de deja vu lo invadió luego de eso. _¿Acaso dijo eso antes?_

\- Tendría toda una eternidad para seguir esperándote. – replicó el adorable kouhai.

Sin poder evitarlo, Souichi acerca sus labios a los de Morinaga con una impulsiva intención de besarlo, pero se detiene en seco y sonrojado frente al rostro sorprendido del peliazul. Morinaga logra adivinar sus intenciones y junta sus labios a los suyos profundamente. No piensa dejarlo escapar.

Souichi no retrocedió…dejándolo ir un poco más allá.

Tal vez algún día Tetsuhiro podrá oír palabras que no pudo escuchar en ese momento.

 *********Fin del Bonus Track********

 **¡PERDÓN! Han sido más de 2 meses esperando por el último capítulo y apenas les he podido cumplir ahora. Es debido a que estaba terminando lo de mi titulación por lo que no pude acabarlo antes, no obstante, en compensación les traje un capítulo muy largo (equivale como a 2 capítulos juntos) y un Bonus Track adicional. Espero les haya gustado el final y no les haya aburrido mucho, sé que puedo ser algo específica con algunos detalles pero realmente me gusta atar cabos. Es interesante como este fic empezó con una trama muy sencilla en un cuaderno y luego se convirtió en una historia mucho más extensa de lo esperado, estoy muy feliz por ello.**

 **Gracias a cada uno de ustedes por su gran apoyo, he sido muy feliz brindándoles esta historia y espero haya sido de su agrado. Agradezco infinitamente a mis amigas y amigos de La Secta Boukun que son lo máximo y por darme mucho ánimo y por supuesto, a quiénes me dejaron un review y/o me leyeron y disfrutaron de esta aventura. Espero regresar pronto si es que algo se me ocurre. Un abrazo.**


End file.
